I'll Stand By You Our ChollieClois Saga
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: co-written with Jonathan Fan.Trilogy to Keep Holdin on.Oliver's parenting skills get put to the test when Ashley goes missing. Who took her? Oliver vows to himself to protect his family from anything that will harm them. And he holds onto to that vow.
1. Ashley goes missing

Story:I'll Stand By You

Authors: Glassangels2008 & Jonathan Fan

Rating: K

Summary: Oliver's parenting skills get put up to test when Ashley is suddenly missing. Who's got her? Oliver holds onto his promise to keep his girls safe no matter what from any kind of Harm.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Smallville Characters, the only thing we claim is the story plot and the Smallville kids. The Smallville Kids are completely made up.

Pairing: Chollie/ Clois

Oliver and Chloe were laughing at each other as they ate lunch. With every day Oliver was loving his wife more than when he married her. Oliver leaned over and kissed her cute little nose when his cell phone went off.

"It's Lois," Oliver said, flipping open the phone cover. Chloe's eyes were full of concern. No matter who was watching Ashley, hardly anyone called when she and Oliver were out. "What's up, Lois?" Oliver asked, the concern he saw in Lois's eyes in his voice.

"Oliver, I can't find Ashley!" Lois nearly shouted over the line, causing Oliver to nearly drop the phone.

"How? What happened?" Oliver asked, his voice sharper than he intended.

"I don't know! I was getting a latte. Ashley was right next to me in the stroller. When I turned to her she was gone! Lois screamed. This was the first time he had ever heard Lois this unglued.

"All right. Stay there. Me and Chloe are on our way over," Oliver said, disconnecting the line.

"Oliver, what's wrong? Is Ashley all right?" Chloe asked as Oliver paid the bill and he pulled his wife out of the restaurant. If she was going to hyperventilate it was better to do it when a whole restaurant of people couldn't see it.

"She's missing, Chloe," Oliver said, unable to keep his voice from shaking as he looked into her blue eyes after pulling her into a deserted alley.

"What?" Chloe asked, her lips starting to tremble. She looked almost as if she didn't believe him.

"She's... missing, Sweetheart. Lois went to a coffeeshop. And when she turned back to get the baby the stroller was there but Ashley wasn't," Oliver said.

"What? No! My baby!" Chloe shrieked and tried to run down the alley. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"It's all right, Chlo. We'll find her," Oliver said, kissing her gently on the top of her head repeatedly.

"How can you be sure?" Chloe wailed as Oliver picked her up and carried her to the car.

"I can't, but I'm gonna get the others to help me. We'll find her, Sweetheart," Oliver said as they got into his car.

"We can't lose her, Oliver. We just got her." Chloe whimpered.

"Just trust me, Chlo. We'll find her. Our next baby will have Ashley there so he or she won't be an only child," Oliver said, hoping and praying that Ashley would be back with Lois by the time they got to the coffeeshop.

While waiting for them at the coffee shop, Lois and some of the employees looked for Ashley everywhere. But she wasn't anywhere to be found. And Lois was guilt tripping by the time Oliver and Chloe got there. Tears formed in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Soon, Clark arrived as well. Lois turned to the couple "Oliver, Chloe, I am sooo sorry. I just can't believe someone took her on my watch!" Lois had a guilty look on her face and blamed herself for what happened.

"That's right, you better be sorry! Lois, how could you lose our baby? I trusted you with her! I can't leave you with her for an hour and something just happens!" Chloe said clearly in anger. She had gone from being in hysterics to being angry at Lois.

"You've got a right to be angry at me Chloe. I I got distracted. I shouldn't have gotten so busy talking to Ernie and paid more attention to the baby". Lois stammered surprised by her cousin's anger.

'That's right! You should have paid more attention to her! Then none of this would have happened!" Chloe snapped. Chloe now wished she had never left the baby alone with her cousin. "If it was the twins, you'd never let them out of your site, now would you?"

Lois exchanged looks between Oliver and Clark. Her expression told Oliver to take control over his wife and calm her down. Then she looked at Chloe "No, I wouldn't let the twins out of my site. But accidents do happen Chloe and I feel terrible about it enough". Lois said in a huff.


	2. Chloe's Outburst

"Ease up, Chloe. Don't blame Lois for this," Oliver said, his voice tinged with a rebuke.

Chloe turned to him her eyes flashing. "How can you say that, Oliver Queen? She's your daughter and you're taking HER side!" Chloe nearly shouted at him and indicating Lois.

"It was an accident. Be reasonable, Chlo. Who kidnaps a baby in a coffeeshop? Now calm down," Oliver ordered, keeping his voice even.

Chloe then broke down in tears and collapsed in her husband's arms. "Lois, we know that it wasn't your fault. Did you see the person who took her?" Oliver asked, stroking his wife's hair gently.

"No, which is funny. Ashley was right next to me. I would have heard her cry if someone other than you or Chloe picked her up. The twins cry if someone other than me or Clark pick them up," Lois said tearfully.

"My best guess would be that someone drugged her or covered her mouth when they picked her up so she wouldn't cry," Oliver said, noticing Clark come into the coffeeshop, followed by John and Carter.

"Clark just told us, Queen. Is there anything we can do?" Carter asked, concern in his blue eyes. As much as Carter and Oliver teased each other Oliver knew that Carter was starting to love Ashley and the twins as if he really was their uncle.

"Just help me find her, Carter, John," Oliver said in a low voice.

"We will. I was a father once. I don't want anyone to ever lose his daughter like I did," John said sadly. John had rarely talked about his life on Mars, but everyone knew that he had a wife and daughter before Mars was destroyed.

"Thank you," Oliver said as he and Chloe walked out to the sports car.

Oliver and Chloe got in and Chloe started to sob again. Oliver handed her a handkerchief. "Oliver, I want my baby," Chloe wailed.

"We'll find her, Sweetheart. We'll find her. When it gets dark me, Hawkman, Clark, and John are going to look," Oliver said, wiping her wet face with his thumbs.

"I love you," Chloe whimpered.

"I love you too. Which makes this hard for me to say. Chloe, it wasn't Lois's fault that she lost Ashley. Ashley was being watched. You had no right to lambaste her like that. You should apologize. I think you really hurt her feelings and you hurt mine too," Oliver said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that Lois wasn't-" Chloe started to say.

"I know what you thought. But you were wrong, Chlo. I love you, Baby, but I'm not going to allow you to treat Lois or anyone else like you did," Oliver said, massaging her face gently with his hand.

"All right. I'm sorry, Ollie," Chloe said in a small voice.


	3. The Planning of the Search

Oliver and Chloe spent awhile in the car until she calmed down. Oliver was right, she had been real harsh on Lois. She shouldn't have taken it out on Lois. Had Ashley been with her the same thing could have happened. But anger made you say things that you normally wouldn't say. Chloe had been a nervous wreck and she still was. I've got to get it together, she thought. I'm the Watchtower. I've got to get it together and help the others find out who took Ashley. Chloe worried about what Oliver thought of her now. Was he sorry that he had married her after seeing her react that way? Oliver out of all people should know what it is like to lose your temper and regret it later. And why had she hurt his feelings? Did he still have a thing for Lois? No wonder he was sticking up for her! Chloe noticed he seemed a little bit distant from her right then because of her outburst. She hoped she hadn't ruined things between her and Oliver. Chloe shook her thoughts away. No. I'm thinking silly thoughts. Oliver loves me for who I am for worse, for better. He couldn't leave me for my actions could he? Then another thought struck her. Jimmy did leave her because of her actions she makes Oliver different? He's rich and if he wanted to, he would get another woman got divorced all the time. Even when they had kids. "I think I want to go back inside". said Chloe. And she opened her own door she couldn't stand the tension between them. What she didn't need right now was anymore stern lectures from Oliver she felt lousy enough by her own behavior.

Chloe found her cousin sitting at the same table drinking a Latte. Chloe cleared her throat. Lois looked up "Chloe, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about what happened". her cousin said. Lois looked like she had been a crying mess. The kidnapping was hard on everyone.

Chloe "It's okay, Lois. I'm sorry too for the way I treated you to. It was wrong of me and if I could take it all back I would. I just hope you can forgive me. Accidents do happen". she said.

Lois hugged her cousin. "Of course I forgive you! Chloe, we're family. And sometimes we'll fight, the important thing is not to stay mad and make up."

Chloe smiled. "That's good to know. I'm afraid Oliver isn't going to be as forgiving". when Lois's eyes went wide, Chloe explained what he said to her in the car and how he said it. "I think he still cares deeply for you Lois".

Lois looked at her "What? That's silly. I no longer have feelings for him in that way. And if Oliver has any sense in that head of his, he'll realize your only human and your reactions are normal. If something happened to the twins, my emotions would be all over the place to. Oliver was wrong to talk to you that way, Chloe. He could have addressed it more politely without being so stern. You haven't hurt him at all, and you didn't mean to hurt 't spend the rest of the day feeling sorry for yourself. Let's go back to my place, and let the men take care of finding Ashley. " Lois went over to the Men explaining where they were going and that Chloe needed to get away from the mess for awhile.

Chloe stood back still at the table. She had ordered a latte herself to calm down her nerves. They were still was with John and Carter talking. Clark had gone back to work to do a few errands and promissed to be back as soon as he could. The men were discussing about what to do about the situation she wanted to help out as Watchtower but Lois told her it would be best to stay out of the way for awhile. Chloe noticed that Lois had pulled Oliver out of the way and told him that Chloe was only human and that she would react the same way if the twins were missing. "Chloe's actions are normal, Ollie. Chloe hasn't hurted you at all the kidnapper did. And she didn't mean to hurt me. She's just being a concerned mom", she told Oliver. Lois continued on seeing Oliver's surprised look. It was the look he gave when someone told him he was being wrong. Lois crossed her arms. "It isn't fair to lecture her sternly Oliver. Can't you see that she's clearly upset? now she's scared your going to leave her because of how she acted earlier. She's nervous see, Ollie?" Lois kept pointing to Chloe. "She's more quiet than ever, afraid of saying the wrong thing because it might offend you".

Chloe sipped her Latte and tried her best not to look towards Lois and Oliver who both looked at her concerned. Instead, Chloe kept her gaze outside feeling alone and Vulnerable.

"You got one thing to learn Oliver." Lois continued on tapping her foot. "You can't go acting all Arrogant and Cocky around Chloe and giving her stern lectures. Especially at a time like this! She's not a child! If you keep doing that, your just going to scare her away, do you seriously wanna do that? Lois asked. Lois knew Oliver loved Chloe deeply, but he had to stop being so Arrogant and Cocky around her do away with stern lectures. He used to behave that way when they were dating, and Lois wouldn't have none of it. Lois said "Chloe is a smart woman and she knows when she makes a mistake. Next time, address things nicely to her". Lois warned him.

Oliver walked over to the table where Chloe was drinking coffee. She looked at him warily. "You feeling better?" Oliver asked, sitting across from her and taking her hand in his.

"Some. Oliver, are you going to find her?" Chloe quavered slightly as she looked at him.

"I promise we'll find her. You know I do love you, right? I wouldn't have been so harsh if I didn't," Oliver said, stroking her hand gently.

"That's what Lois said. I just don't want to lose you like I did Jimmy," Chloe said, fresh tears falling down her face.

"What makes you think you're going to lose me? You're my wife and I love you," Oliver said in surprise.

"You were so upset with me and you stuck up for Lois. You must still care for her," Chloe sniffled.

"That is ridiculous. I do care for Lois, but as a friend. It's you I love, not Lois," Oliver said, cupping her face gently.

"Then you're not going to leave me?" Chloe asked timidly.

"No. You're stuck with me for life. Now I never want to hear anything like this again," Oliver said, tracing a finger down her face gently.

"I won't bring it up again, Ollie," Chloe said as Oliver stood and pulled her up with him.

"That's my girl. Now kiss me," Oliver said, pressing his lips to hers. He heard Chloe sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"I love you," Chloe whispered softly as they broke apart.

"I love you too. Now I'd better get back to John and Carter. We were in the middle of planning when Lois sent me over to you." Oliver said, kissing her hands gently.

"Maybe I should come. I'm Watchtower and she's my baby too," Chloe said, stroking his face gently.

"No. We'll handle it. Just sit back down and Lois and Lana will join you," Oliver said, giving her one more kiss before joining John and Carter. Clark had come from work and stood there with the two other men.

"How's Chloe?" John asked.

"A nervous wreck. She almost thought I was going to leave her for your wife, Clark," Oliver said, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Did you tell her that was crazy?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. I love Chloe and you love Lois. I was in love with Lois years ago, but that was then. By the way, who's watching your kids?" Oliver asked.

"Mom and Dad. I told them what happened and asked them to watch Jonathan and Linda over night," Clark said.

"Any ideas on how to find a baby?" Carter asked, changing the subject.

"No clue. Unless the four of us were to split up and look in a direction," Clark said.

"There's always the warehouse district. No one goes there that much unless it's criminals," Oliver said.

"Well I guess we can look in each one. Me and John can look around the rooftops and alleys since we fly and you and Clark can look in buildings and warehouses," Carter said. Carter had been the leader of the JSA before Checkmate had disbanded it, so he was used to being a leader and planning moves for his team to take.

"I think Hawkman is right," John said.

"We're going to have to wait. It's not night yet," Clark said, looking out the windows of Oliver's Penthouse and his watch. Oliver looked at his own watch. It was four in the afternoon. They had another two hours before night.


	4. Rick Forbes disappears with Ashley

Chloe felt better after she had calmed down and talked things over with Oliver. He wasn't going to leave her for Lois that was what he told her. He said he loved her, not Lois. After they talked, they kissed, and then he went back over to the guys to continueing planning. Lois and Lana soon joined her "I say we go back to my place while the guys go save Ashley. I could fix us a meal there and we can just talk and catch up on each other. Chloe, you need to eat so you can save your strength and you need a good distraction."

Chloe seemed more calm now. "Okay.A little get together wouldn't hurt." she agreed to do that.

"And, Oliver knows how to reach you once he finds Ashley". said Lana. "Ain't that right?"

Chloe turned to them and nodded "When he goes on his missions he usually calls me".

Lois thought a moment. "Well, think of this as Oliver's mission: to rescue Ashley".

Chloe repeated then grinned as she said it "Secret mission to rescue Ashley". throwing a little bit of her own words.

Several hours later it was soon time for the guys to go suit up at their different places. Lois and Lana had followed the Queens in their car earlier to Oliver's Penthouse. Carter had his own gear at home, so did Clark and had to fly back home to his and Lois's apartment to go get his suit. Both Lois and Lana waited for Chloe in the livingroom.

Chloe watched Oliver get ready in the Green Arrow room and stepped liked watching him get all of his gear on and she was allowed to do that and come in here since she was his had nothing to hide from her. She admired all of his Arrows and other weapons that she saw. She hoped he remembered to wear his bulletproof vest. She still couldn't believe she was married to a Superhero. Chloe wanted to give him a kiss before he left since they always did that whenever he had to go out. "I have faith that you will bring her home", said Chloe. She was close to him now. Her crying had stopped, she seemed more like herself now calm, collected. "Did you put on that bulletproof vest?" she asked.

"It like my American Express card; I never leave home without it," Oliver cracked as he fastened his crossbow to a belt he had fashioned for himself to wear while he was Green Arrow.

Chloe gave him a faint smile and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I do love you. Be careful out there, Oliver," Chloe said.

"I promise and I love you too," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently.

"You will call me when you find her, right?" Chloe asked as Oliver put on his sunglasses and turned on the voice modulator.

"That's also a promise. Now, cheer up, Chloe. We'll find her," Oliver said before kissing her goodbye like he always did.

"Okay. I'll be over at Lois's," Chloe said.

"Okay. I love you," Oliver said as he walked out of the weapons room. He hoped he would find Ashley. Whoever had taken her had hidden their tracks well. Oliver was almost willing to bet it was Lex or Tess Mercer, but Lex was in jail and Tess was still hiding from Checkmate. He had no idea that Ashley was very safe at the moment.

Rick Forbes held the small baby in his arms. She was so adorable and had not really given him any problems. Taking her out of the baby stroller had been no problem after he had drugged her. The woman watching her had not been paying attention so it was easy to take the baby.

Rick had always liked kids and had been planning to adopt one before the Green Arrow had sent him to prison. Of course he couldn't now because of the prison record, but then he saw the baby and decided that he could just take this one. If the woman was the girl's mother then she probably wouldn't even miss her.

The baby then woke up, blinking her brown eyes sleepily at him. "Hey, there, little one. You aren't gonna cry on me, are you? Daddy would hate to put you to sleep again," Rick said, jiggling her in his arms.

The baby then grinned a toothless grin. "Yeah, Daddy loves you, Gracie," Rick said, putting her down in the carseat he had bought at a baby store after taking the baby. He buckled the belts and carried her outside to his car.

Once he had gotten himself and the baby across state lines then he could breathe easier. He didn't have to worry about anyone coming after him.


	5. The Queens move on

13 years later ... In another state called Arlington, Texas.

Gracie Forbes stared at the rope before her. She was in Gym class and her friends were already rooting for her. "Come Gracie, you can do it!" yelled her friend Rachel who was jumping up and down. Gracie was energetic, she could do it.

Gracie grinned at her friends and pushed back her long blonde hair "Okay, I'll give it a try". she began climbing the rope and found it more easier than she thought. She soon reached the top and the rope swayed. Why did they make kids do this in Gym anyway? It's pure torture to some! She grunted as she reached the top.

The Coach blew his whistle "Good job Miss Forbes. You'll be given an A for that one. Your next in line Caroline Hanes". the younger girl groaned but soon stepped up.

Grace got off the rope with no trouble at all. Her friends cheered and all gave her high-fives. "We knew you could do it!" said Rachel. Soon the bell rang and it was time for second lunch. Gracie was starving.

The day before she had noticed that she didn't look a thing like her father. He had brown hair and Hazel eyes and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. Her nose was little to short and that smile of hers, where had that come from. When Gracie wanted to talk about her mom, her dad had simply said he didn't want to talk about it that the death was hard on him. She had died while giving birth to her. It's my faut she died, she thought grimly.

Gracie started to notice more and more that she wasn't Rick Forbe's real child. She found the adoption papers when she was cleaning the house one day. He had told her he found her abandoned in the trashcan in the back of a restaurant. "Your parent's didn't want you so they dumped you in a trashcan".

Which raised the questions more. Who were these real parents and why hadn't they bothered in trying to find her? Was she not so important anymore? Gracie had tears in her eyes then. She had wanted to find them and meet them and ask those questions but now she wasn't so sure she even wanted to meet them. What if they weren't what she expected? She decided to leave the way they were and just let it be. If they wanted her, they would do everything they could to find her she thought to herself.

Her best friend Rachel was going on and on about some guy she met in math class about how he was going to start tutoring her. "Sounds great", Gracie muttered.

Oliver Queen rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was getting too old for this. Being the Green Arrow was starting to wear him down. His arms weren't as strong as they once were. He had started to notice that a year ago and it was harder at night to stand on buildings.

He had started giving archery lessons to his son, Dylan. Dylan was going to be the next Green Arrow so now was the best time to let him have the lessons. He would have taught Ashley how to use a bow and arrow so she could be the next Green Arrow, but since she had disappeared he had to forget that he might ever teach her that skill.

To this day no one ever knew what happened to the baby. Oliver had come home, defeated, when they didn't find her. Chloe's despair was even more heartbreaking. She had cried for days and now wasn't the same as she was when they had first married. She didn't smile as much as when they first married.

Oliver entered the penthouse and saw his wife and son at the computer. "Honey, I'm home," Oliver teased, feeling like old episodes of "I Love Lucy."

Chloe and Dylan stood and grinned at him. "Hey, Dad!" His nine-year-old son exclaimed running to him.

"Hey, Shorty," Oliver said, ruffling his son's curly-blond hair.

"Dad, I got a permission slip from school. I want to join the archery club, can I? Mom already said I could," Dylan begged without taking a breath.

"I don't know, Son. Why do you need to join the archery team? You just started learning how to use a bow and arrow," Oliver hesitated.

"I need to practice, Dad. Didn't you practice when you became the Green Arrow?" Dylan asked.

"Of course I did, but it was also for survival. I had to learn since I was in a life-and-death situation. Archery is not showing off, Dylan," Oliver said as he put his crossbow and other weapons on the wall.

"Oliver, let him. Except for spending time with Jon he doesn't really have extracurricular activities," Chloe jumped into the conversation.

"I'll think about it. That is all I am going to promise," Oliver said with a tone of finality.

"Okay," Dylan said, going to his room.

Oliver sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Oliver, I think you should let him try," Chloe said, sitting next to him and burying her head in his chest.

"I know, but I don't want to see him show off. he's not Robin Hood, you know," Oliver said, playing with Chloe's hair absently.

"No. That honor is reserved for his father, but, Oliver, he isn't a baby. You have to trust him. Just because we were disappointed with Ashley doesn't mean Dylan will go the same way she did. We've protected him since you found out I was going to have him," Chloe said.

"Very well. He can do it, but, Chloe, if he gets into trouble it'll be just as easy to pull him out," Oliver agreed grudgingly.

"I'll go tell him you agreed then," Chloe said, standing up.

"No. I'll tell him. Clark told me that he was going to call in when he stopped the bank heist," Oliver said, standing with her.

"All right, but Oliver don't do what you usually do. You give him good news and then make it sound that you're going to punish him if he doesn't do right," Chloe said.

"All right, I promise I won't do that. Now will you shut up and kiss me before I go?" Oliver asked, kissing her lips gently.

"Ewwwww!" The heard a kid's voice in the room. Oliver turned and saw his son standing there with a sour look on his face.

"Very cute, Dylan. Just wait until you fall in love and marry the woman you love," Oliver teased, watching as his son looked positively wretched.

"Yuck!" Dylan exclaimed, causing both parents to laugh. Oliver loved his family. Chloe and Dylan both. His mind then went to Ashley. Wherever she was he hoped she was safe. He still thought it was Rick Forbes who had kidnapped the baby, but he had an alibi the day she was taken. His sister, Jane, had said that he was out in Texas the day Ashley was stolen. He had called her and told her as much when John had questioned her.

Rick Forbes entered the house, the smell of lasagna permeating the air. Gracie was proving to be a good cook for an eleven-year-old girl. Rick entered the kitchen with a starving puppy look on his face.

"Smells good, Sweetheart," Rick said, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks, Daddy. Dinner is almost ready," Gracie said.

Daddy. Every time his daughter used it he remembered that he wasn't really her father. That he had stolen her out of a stroller in Metropolis. Of course later he had seen the news reports that her father was the billionaire, Oliver Queen. But the girl would never know that she was the daughter of a rich man. or that her name was really Ashley Queen.

"I am starving," Rick said as Gracie put salad on the table and sat down, looking dejected.

"You okay, baby?" Rick asked, stroking her face gently.

"I guess. I just have been thinking of my real mom and dad since you told me that they abandoned me," Gracie said glumly.

"What's the point in thinking about that? They didn't want you, Gracie," Rick said, feeling frustrated. He had told her that her parents had dumped her like an unwanted kitten or puppy. He didn't know how she'd feel if he told her that he had taken her.

"I just feel confused, Dad. I want to ask them why they didn't want me," Gracie said forlornly.

"There is no point to this, Grace Amanda Forbes. I am your father now and I love you very much. You got that?" Rick asked in a voice so harsh Gracie winced.

"Yes, Daddy. I promise," Gracie said in a low voice making Rick feel awful. Rick had the feeling that Gracie would start digging behind his back into his past. If she knew that he was a convict and had stolen her she'd probably go looking for Oliver Queen next.


	6. Ashley Returns

The next day in school, Gracie was suppose to do an essay for school and she did along with doing some research online about her Father in School She typed in Rick Forbes and was shocked at what she pulled up. A rap sheet. Oh great. I've got a criminal for a father she grumbled to herself. Gracie read the rapsheet. Rick Forbes was a convicted Felon. He was charged with Murder and Assault. And the one most recent a kidnapping charge for a missing infant named Ashley Roberta Queen who was kidnapped from a wealhy billionaire named Oliver Queen which happened about eleven years ago. Gracie suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her Dad wasn't only a Felon, but a killer! And it was only a matter of time before he turned on her. Was she the missing baby they were looking for? And was Oliver Queen her Dad? Gracie then looked up Oliver Queen . A photo of a handsome wealthy business man came up on the screen. Blonde hair, brown eyes. He had her looks! Gracie thought about contacting him it had his number up on the screen and she wrote it down but what if she called and he didn't want to speak to her?

She decided not to go home that day and wanted to go spend the night with Rachel She left a note on her Dad's answering machine that she was over at a friend's house spending the night. She had to figure out where to go next. She couldn't go back home and she was so scared. Who could she turn to? She looked at the number and with trembling hands, dialed it on her cell phone at her friends house and swallowed nervously. She hoped this Oliver person would talk to her. Her other parents might not want anything to do with her but it was worth a try. She wanted to know who she really was, and it seemed like he was the only person who could tell her. But what if he wouldn't believe her? Please, don't hang up on me, Gracie thought to herself.

Oliver was in the living room fixing the computers. Chloe had complained that they had broken down. So Oliver was the one to fix them. Circuit boards, wires, and the watch batteries were out when Chloe came in.

"What is this? I asked you to fix the computer, Oliver. Not totally destroy it!" Chloe exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"I have to remove this stuff if I want to know what's wrong, Chloe," Oliver said, standing up.

"You will get my computer in working order, right?" Chloe asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Of course I will. Have I ever not been able to fix this thing?" Oliver asked, trailing kisses down the side of her face to her chin.

"Well, no. I just wanted to know," Chloe said, smoothing his face gently with her fingers. The phone rang then.

"I'll get it," Oliver said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Oliver Queen?" A timid voice asked over the phone. It sounded like a young girl, not much older than Clark's little girl, Linda.

"Yes. Who is this?" Oliver asked.

"My name's Grace Forbes. I saw your name on the internet when they said that your daughter was kidnapped," the girl said, causing a bomb to go off in Oliver's stomach.

"Do you know anything? Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"My father took her; I think. I think I'm her, Mr. Queen," the girl said, breaking into fresh tears.

"Okay. Now calm down. Do you have any proof?" Oliver asked, feeling almost as unglued as this girl. They had looked all over for Ashley. No way could it be this easy.

"No. I do have adoption papers and my dad did say my parents didn't want me. And he got mad at me when I asked last night. He also has a criminal record. I'm too scared of him to go home," the girl wailed.

"Okay. Now I want you to take a deep breath, Grace. Tell me where you are and I'll send a friend to pick you up. He'll be able to bring you here so we can do blood tests," Oliver said.

"Okay. Mr. Queen, I wish you are my dad. My dad's okay and all, but if he did steal me I don't want to live with him any more," Grace said.

"Tell me where you are," Oliver said, pulling out a pad of paper as Chloe got on the phone with Carter. Clark was doing a story and John was on a police raid so Hawkman was the best person to pick her up.

"East street in Dallas. There's a Starbucks and I'm on my cell phone," Grace said. Chloe had hung up and was nodding in affirmative. Carter was on his way to pick her up.

"Okay. Now stay on the line with me. When you see my friend I want you to hang up," Oliver ordered calmly.

"What do we talk about?" Grace asked.

"Well, how old are you?" Oliver asked.

"Eleven. I was born in Metropolis, I think," Grace said timidly.

"That's a good age to be. I have a son who's 9. His name's Dylan. All right, what color is your hair and eyes?" Oliver asked.

"Brown eyes and blonde hair. I don't look like my dad and at first I thought maybe my mom. My dad told me she died the day I was born before he told me my parents dumped me in a trash can," Grace said, sounding a little calmer.

"If you are who you think you are that's not true. I would never dump my daughter in a trash can," Oliver said, feeling angry.

"I- wait! What's that in the sky? It looks like a man with wings," Grace said, interrupting herself.

"That's my friend. Don't worry. He's bringing you here," Oliver said. The phone disconnected then.

"Oliver?" Chloe quavered.

"I think we might find out what happened to Ashley, Chlo," Oliver said. All the color drained out of his wife's face and he wrapped his arms around her before she collapsed.

"Oliver?" Chloe asked again.

"Now we don't know for sure, Sweetheart, but the girl said her name was Grace Forbes. And we know that Rick Forbes was out of prison when Ashley was taken from us," Oliver said, stroking her face gently.

"Oliver, I want her to be Ashley, but what if she isn't?" Chloe asked.

Oliver didn't know what he'd do if this girl wasn't. He heard the sound of wings and Hawkman landed on the balcony, a young girl in his arms. He put her down gently and she looked around nervously.

"Thank you, Hawkman," Oliver said. Hawkman nodded briefly and flew away as Grace's eyes met his. She looked scared and tears were in her dark brown eyes. it was then he knew. ASHLEY! She had blonde hair like he and Chloe had and his dark eyes. She also had the shape of Chloe's lips.

Oliver felt his heart thudding loudly in his ears as he walked to her and knelt down to her level. "Ashley?" Oliver asked gently.

"I don't know," the girl said in a broken voice.

"I do. I'd know you anywhere," Oliver said, taking her in his arms and kissing her head firmly. Oliver then noticed Chloe's arms around him and their daughter. Chloe had seen it too. They didn't need a blood test Ashley was here and that was all that mattered.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked. it took Oliver a second to realize she meant Chloe. He saw the pained look in his wife's eyes and he wondered how she would answer the question.

Grace kept looking towards the young looking blonde woman who had her arms around her and her real Dad.

Chloe was a bit sad that Ashley didn't remember much about her and that was understandable. She was gone for eleven years and according to what that terrible man told her, she had no mom. Well, Chloe was going to prove him wrong. She knelt so she could speak with her "What your adopted Dad said about your real Mom wasn't true. I'm your Mom and I'm alive. I've been worried sick about you ever since you were taken and had trouble sleeping at night. We would never dump you in a trash can!"

Grace's eyes filled with more happy tears and ran over to her Mom. Chloe embraced her daughter and instantly knew like Oliver that this was her. She had both of their features. She noticed Oliver wrapped both arms around them. They were so happy to have Ashley back. Except we're going to have to get her name changed back and protect her from that man. Chloe had a feeling once he found out his adopted girl was missing, he'd be right back in Metropolis looking for her. He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

Around these two Grace felt safe and felt like she was more at home. She hugged them both tightly afraid to ever let go again. But once Rick Forbes figured out she wasn't coming home, he'd be back in Metropolis. Grace was scared. She didn't want to get kidnapped again she wanted to stay with her real Mom and Dad the ones who really cared about her. Grace then looked up at the two of them "My adopted Dad is going to figure out when I won't be coming home and he'll be after me again". she sniffed.

"No, he won't. We'll make sure you're protected," Oliver said, rubbing her back as if she were Dylan. He used to do this when Dylan was five and had a nightmare.

Grace buried her face in Oliver's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm just so scared. He got so angry when I asked him about you," Grace said timidly.

"We never would have dumped you in a trash can. You were with your Aunt Lois while I took your mom to lunch. He kidnapped you out of your stroller," Oliver said, cupping his daughter's face and looking into her dark brown eyes.

"That's right, Baby. We love you," Chloe said, kissing Grace's head.

"I don't know yet if I love you yet. I don't even know what to call you," Grace said with a scared look in her eyes.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Oliver asked, twirling one of her blonde braids in his hands.

"But I called someone else 'Dad!' " Grace sniffled.

"But he wasn't your dad, Grace. I am and I love you," Oliver said, kissing her gently. He felt her arms tighten around his waist and heard her start to cry again.

Oliver rocked her gently in his arms and looked at Chloe. The look of concern in her blue eyes was evident. It took a few minutes for Grace to calm down. Her breathing became even and Oliver knew that tears and exhaustion had finally knocked her out.

He put her on the couch and gently smoothed her hair out of her face as Chloe covered her with a blanket and sat down next to him, running her fingers up and down his arm.

"Oh, Oliver! She is so beautiful! I never dreamed we'd see her again," Chloe exclaimed, leaning over and kissing their daughter's forehead.

"I know. She's just like her mother. You know, we still have to do a blood test, Chlo?" Oliver asked, his eyes on Grace while she slept.

"I know, but, Oliver why? We already know it's her," Chloe said.

"I guess to make sure. We also have to figure out what to do about Forbes. We have to decide how to protect Grace from him," Oliver said, standing up. Chloe stood with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Grace?" Chloe asked.

"After she told me her name was Grace Forbes it's hard for me to even think Ashley," Oliver said with a rueful grin.

"Oliver, we're going to have to call her Ashley. That was the name we picked for her," Chloe said, smoothing his face with her hands. Oliver gripped her wrists and kissed both hands gently.

"You're right as usual, Chlo. That's why I love you so much," Oliver said, releasing her hands and kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips.

"I hope you remember that in a few months," Chloe said between kisses.

Oliver pulled back and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

"I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you, but, Oliver, I think I... I think I'm pregnant again. I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant," Chloe said with a bright smile. Oliver felt as if his head was weighed down with sand.

"Pregnant? We thought you couldn't have any more after, Dylan," Oliver said, his mouth feeling dry as cotton.

"Well, I think the good Lord had other plans. I'm going to have this baby, Ollie," Chloe said, kissing his lips firmly. Oliver hugged his wife and new baby to him, looking at Grace asleep. He had gotten his daughter back and was now going to become a dad again. he wondered how Dylan and Grace would take it once they found out.

Grace slept through with most of the night. She didn't have any problems waking up. The next morning she groaned as sunlight filled the livingroom. Grace being lazy pulled over the blanket over her head and tried to sleep some more.

"Rise and Shine pumpkin!" Chloe called cheerfully. "I'm making us all breakfast. We have a very busy day ahead of us". she opened the blinds forcing Grace awake.

"Mom! I was wanting to sleep in just a little bit more!" Grace then pushed the blanket aside and yawned. "What are our plans for today?" she blinked as she joined Chloe in the kitchen. Grace searched for Orange juice in the refridgerator. She was in luck, there was some. She poured herself a glass.

Chloe "Well, first we got that Blood Test we gotta go to do to make sure your really ours but I think that's silly because we know your ours, but we just want to make sure. Then it be to shop for you some clothes and anything else you might want. I assume most of your things is in Texas?" she asked rambling on.

Grace nodded. It just occured she could never return for her other things. That would be dangerous. "Anything else?" she asked.

Chloe smiled and could tell Grace had an interest for what they were going to do today "And then we're going to meet up with Uncle Clark, and Aunt Lois later for a Kent's barbeque in Smallville later this evening. You've got to meet everyone again".

Grace's eyebrow raised. "You mean I have relatives?"

Chloe immediately felt sorry for her. The only family she had was probably Forbes growing up in Texas. "Why yes you do. Uncle Clark, Aunt Lois, second Cousins Jonathan and Linda Kent. Plus You'll get to meet Clark's Mom and Dad , then Carter and some of our other friends." Chloe smiled what she had planned that night with the others was a welcome home party for Ashley."We're also going to get that name of yours changed back to Ashley Roberta Queen because that's the name we chose for you. We can do that at the Courthouse". Chloe fixed scrambled eggs, bacon, and butter toast.

Grace felt happier today. She had an actual family! And she had a real Mom and Dad who cared about her. She couldn't believe that they were this accepting, and this loving towards her. "Thanks for accepting me like you did".she said and hadn't noticed that Oliver walked into the Kitchen.

"Morning, Chlo, Baby," Oliver said, kissing Chloe's lips and the back of Ashley's head.

"Morning, Oliver. What are you all dressed up for?" Chloe asked. Oliver usually went around in jeans and a t-shirt when he was home or in front of their friends.

"Well, I set up the blood test and I'm going with you to meet Dr. Hamilton," Oliver said as Chloe dished up some scrambled eggs and bacon and put the plate in front of Ashley.

"Is the blood test really that necessary?" Ashley asked nervously.

" 'Fraid so. But me and your mom will both be there. then I'm going with you and your mom to pick up clothes," Oliver said, pinching her nose gently.

"Oliver, you don't know a thing about clothes for girls. Anyways, I was going to ask Lois, Linda, Dinah, Courtney, and Lana to come with us," Chloe laughed.

"So what am I supposed to do until you get back?" Oliver said, noticing that Ashley was watching the whole conversation over her orange juice glass.

"Go hang out with Clark, Carter, John, Dylan, and Jonathan in Smallville," Chloe said, sounding like the longsuffering wife who felt she was explaining things to a five-year-old instead of her husband.

"I don't know if I want to let this one out of my sight again," Oliver said, jerking Ashley's braids gently

"She'll be fine, Ollie. We'll all take good care of her. Tell your father you'll be fine, Ashley," Chloe said to their daughter.

"I'll be fine, Dad," Ashley said, shoving in the last bite of eggs.

"Okay, okay, okay. Dad can take a hint. So where's Dylan?" Oliver asked, looking around for his son.

"He's already over at Clark's and Lois's. Clark came and got him this morning," Chloe said.

"Okay. Well, ladies, I guess I'll see you in Smallville," Oliver said, kissing Chloe and hugging and kissing Ashley. Oliver hated the idea of leaving his daughter. he didn't want her out of his sight, but Chloe was right. He didn't know how to shop for a girl while her mother and every other woman in the Justice League could. He wondered how his daughter was going to handle the shopping trip with six different opinions on clothes. She looked like she wore casual clothing if her faded overalls and t-shirt was any indication.

The blood test went smoothly. And Dr. Hamilton seemed nice plus he was a lot faster than other Doctors in normal hospitals. The quickest he could get results, would be in an hour since he did his own bloodwork. And so they waited and talked. Chloe had asked Grace where did she want to go shop at. "The Mall", said Grace. Figuring if she was around a bunch of women, Rick wouldn't even think about taking her again.

When the blood came back, it was positive. Grace's blood matched Oliver's and she was so happy this was real proof that these were her parents! Oliver had been excited as well and swept Grace up off the floor in a bearlike hug.

Next, they went to the Courthouse to change her name back to Ashley Roberta Queen and she would no longer use the name Grace. After that, it was time to go meet Chloe's friends at the Mall and her Aunt Lois.

Ashley instantly liked Lois and Lana. The other women were nice to but she didn't know them that well. Lois and Dinah had both surprised reactions when they saw her then went over to hug her. They were glad that Ashley was found again and was okay.

Lois looked at what she had on "I think Ashley needs a makeover. She needs more girly type things to wear. She's at an age where she wants to impress boys. You'll be going to Jr High real soon, right?"

Ashley spoke up "More like Middle School then Jr. High". she said.

Chloe "I think Ashley is the type that plays sports in School. That's what she told me she did before she came back home".

Ashley nodded . "I like to play sports in School".

"Then we'll get girly things and sports wear things!" said Lois.

Ashley spent hours and hours trying on a bunch of different things. She didn't know shopping was this much work. She just needed clothes! Ashley got herself some jeans, some nice t-shirts (Which were girly some) and some sports wear: Jogging Pants, Tank Tops and shorts.

'The best part of shopping is the makeup. You don't want the Mall to do makeup for you. I can do a makeover on you". said Lana picking out some color lipgloss and blush that was perfect for Ashley. Once back at the Kent Farm, she very lightly put makeup on Ashley . Some pink lip-gloss, and some rose colored blush. Lana didn't over do the makeup. Next she worked on her hair she brushed it out letting it hang loose at her shoulders. "Your all set. I can't get over how much you look like Oliver and Chloe".

Ashley then went down the stairs to meet everyone. She was nervous about meeting The Kents. She wore a pair of Riders jeans a light pink sweater, some earrings shaped like pink stars, and wore a gold star necklace. Ashley had a thing for stars.

"Everyone, please meet the new and improved Ashley Queen!" said Lana.


	7. Ashley gets upset

Oliver looked up from his conversation with Clark and Jonathan. "Don't you think you overdid it on the makeup, Lana?" Oliver asked, gripping Ashley's chin in his hand and looking at her closely.

"Live a little, Oliver. She appears to like it," Lana retorted goodnaturedly as she went to her husband, Pete Ross.

"I guess it's up to you, Ash. Do you really like it?" Oliver asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Rick didn't like it when I wore makeup. Of course he also didn't like it when I tried out for the girl's archery team and got on it," Ashley said.

"I think she looks good, Uncle Ollie. You're worse than my dad when it comes to fashion," Linda said, taking a hamburger from her grandfather.

"Very funny," Clark said, dryly.

"Daddy, it's true. You, Uncle Ollie, Grandpa, Uncle John, and Uncle Carter have no fashion sense whatsoever," Linda said, rolling her eyes.

Ashley giggled causing all the men to look at her as Jonathan got her a hot dog and Dr. Pepper. "I wouldn't laugh if I was you, Ashley," Oliver warned.

"Sorry. Actually I'm not used to having so many clothes. I mostly shop at Wal-mart or the nearest thrift store. It's amazing what other people give away," Ashley said to the shock of everyone else.

Oliver stooped in front of his daughter. "Thrift store clothes?" Oliver asked, cupping her face gently with his hands.

"Yeah. Don't knock it until you try it. Thrift store clothes aren't that bad. Where did you think I got that outfit I wore yesterday and today?" Ashley asked.

Oliver pulled her tightly into his arms and looked at Chloe and everyone else over her shoulder before looking into her eyes again.

"You are not going to wear those again. Chloe, when we get home could you please throw those clothes out. Now eat your hot dog and then you can go out with your brother and cousins," Oliver said as she and Linda went into the kitchen where Jon and Dylan were.

"Oliver, don't you think you're pushing her too hard?" Clark asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, eating a hamburger. In Oliver's opinion hamburgers were better than hot dogs and also hamburgers weren't as fattening either when it came to his job as Green Arrow.

"Oliver, she's only been here one day. You can't expect her to morph into the daughter of a billionaire overnight. She needs time. She's not used to having lots of clothes and a private-school education like Dylan has," Martha pointed out.

"Who says we're going to send her to private school? I was thinking of homeschooling and a private tutor since school is going to be out in a month," Oliver said.

"Oliver, she needs to be with kids her own age. She had fun with Linda today. Besides being her cousin Linda's also the same age. When I was eleven I never thought my stepfather was cool. My stepfather was an old man. She needs to go to slumber parties and school dances and talk about boys with girls her own age," Courtney said, taking a drink of her Sprite.

"I don't know. What if we lose her again? She's terrified that Forbes might come here and take her again," Oliver voiced his main concern.

"Queen, you can't let fear cloud your sense. She'll have a bunch of people watching out for her," Carter said.

"I know. I'm just so afraid for her. Last night after I got in I just sat watching her sleep. I can't lose her again," Oliver said, sitting down.

"I know how you feel, Oliver, but Carter is right. We nearly lost Clark because we tried to be overprotective. I think your school idea is a good one, but let her go to school in August with Linda and Jon," Jonathan said. Jonathan was like Carter and John and gave plenty of wisdom to all the dads in the Justice League.

'So have you told her about your job at night?" Pete asked, a barbecue chip in his hand and changing the subject to Oliver's relief.

"Not yet. I don't know how to tell her," Oliver said, hearing laughter come from the kitchen. Ashley was having a good time. He didn't want to ruin that good time on the news that Rick Forbes may have kidnapped her because of him.

Ashley was in the Kitchen talking and laughing as she ate with her cousins Jon and Linda and brother was telling the funniest jokes ever, all the while making facial expressions with it. Hilarious. Ashley couldn't remember the last time when she had laughed. Ashley liked her parents so far. The only thing was, it hurt her a bit okay a lot that Oliver didn't like her makeup. Ashley was already lacking confidence enough, She still was trying to figure out who Ashley Queen was. What she didn't need right now was a strict and overprotective Dad. She was glad she found her real Dad don't get her wrong; she just didn't want him to push her away by being too strict on her or too overprotective. She needed him to just be there for her and to protect her from bad people like Forbes. Forbe's temper really scared her. Once, he made her so upset; she took off for several days and didn't come home until he begged her to.

Overall, Oliver was a great Dad. He seemed to care about her and love her a lot. He gave her a lot of hugs. And her Mom was cool and seemed to have a great sense of Fashion. Ashley really liked The Kents. They seemed to be nice people. Linda and Jonathan seemed to like her and so did Clark's Mom and Dad.

"I hope you get to go to our School. It's a Public School and it's really cool". said Linda.

"I wish I could, but at the rate I'm going, I'm probably going to be Homeschooled since I'm now a rich girl". Ashley said sighing. She didn't really want to be HomeSchooled.

"Your Dad will be so unfair if he doesn't let you come. You should be able to make your own choices!" declared Linda.

"Don't I know it already", Ashley grumbled. Already, her Dad wanted to morph her into a billionaire's princess overnight. He expected so much of her already, she was becoming uncomfortable and she could tell right away she disappointed him by saying she liked wearing Thrift Store clothes and Wal-Mart clothes. She saw everyone else's expression to. It had made her uncomfortable like she didn't fit in with these people. Even though all of them were family.

Linda saw Ashley go from being happy to an upset look in an instant. "Ashley, what's wrong?" she motioned for the boys to leave. The two girls went to the Barn to talk for some privacy. "Okay Spill it, what's wrong Ashley?" asked Linda.


	8. Linda gives Ashley advice

She told Linda what she was feeling emotions pouring out. "I didn't like the way they all were staring at me. Including Dad. Like I was some Poor girl that had to grow up wearing Thrift Store and Wal-mart Clothes. So what if they were from those stores? They had styles I liked! And it's amazing what people throw away! Dad wants me to throw away those clothes and become some rich billionaire's girl overnight. I don't want to get rid of them right away! I want so much to be like the daughter he's always dreamed of having, but I'm just not into all that expensive stuff unless it's for a special occasion. I just want to be like everyone else! Dress normal. And to expect more out of me is just wrong! I've only been in his life one day and already I'm a disappointment!" Ashley furiously wiped her tears away from her face.

"Whoa. Okay. You've got some real serious issues with your Dad. You should talk to him and let him know how you feel. Tell him you want to make your own choices."said Linda.

"I don't think he'll understand". said Ashley. "He already expects too much out of me".

"I think you should give him a try. You two have just found each other so getting to know each other might take some might not have any fashion sense, but I think he's a great caring person to talk to." Linda told Ashley about a bully problem she had in School and how Oliver gave her great advice for it.

Oliver, Chloe, and the kids had just gotten back to the penthouse after the party. Ashley looked happy and withdrawn at the same time. Oliver didn't know how to deal with a moody kid so he pulled Chloe aside for a talk.

"Does Ashley seem happy to you, Chlo?" Oliver asked his wife.

"I haven't seen her much this evening since we showed her off. Dylan said that she and Linda went out to the barn after they ate. They had a gab fest like me and Lana used to when she lived with me and my Dad," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck.

"I don't know. It seems as if she got a little upset when I said she had to start looking like my daughter and not some poor little girl," Oliver said, wrinkling his forehead in concentration.

"Ollie, would you like it if I had a talk with her?" Chloe asked.

"Would you? I'd probably say the wrong thing," Oliver said, toying with a strand of her hair.

"Sure. Just wait here," Chloe said, kissing Oliver's lips before going into the bedroom that they had set aside for Ashley.

"Do you think Ashley is gonna be okay, Dad?" Dylan asked, sitting next to his father.

"I'm sure of it. She just has a lot on her plate right now getting used to our family. You will make it easier on her, won't you?" Oliver asked his son.

"I'll try. Dad, you aren't going to homeschool her, right? I don't think she wants to be stuck here while me Jon, and Linda go to school," Dylan said, changing the subject.

"There's only a month left of school before it lets out for the summer," Oliver pointed out as Chloe came out of the bedroom.

"Mom, is she okay?" Dylan asked.

"Oliver, she is not too happy with you right now. She told me that she thinks you smother her," Chloe said, her voice catching.

"What? Didn't you tell her that I love her?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Of course I did, but Oliver she's right. I nearly lost my best friend because his parents were overprotective," Chloe said.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt again by people like Forbes," Oliver said, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"She knows that, Oliver, but give our daughter a little credit. She'll be careful. Also trust her judgment in clothes. She doesn't like rich, stuffy clothes. Half of what I got her today was what she liked," Chloe said.

"Okay. Send her out here. I guess I better make things right," Oliver said. Chloe went to their daughter's bedroom. A few minutes later Ashley came out and Chloe and Dylan went to get some milkshakes at the nearest McDonald's.


	9. Ashley's big talk with Dad

"So, how did you like the party?" Oliver asked as they sat down.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not really used to parties. So, Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" Ashley asked. Oliver wasn't sure what to say next. Did he say he was sorry for treating her like a three-year-old or did he ask her what kind of education and clothes she would like to have?

Here it was, the big talk with her Dad. Ashley wondered how to say things without really hurting her Dad's feelings. She knew he was trying hard to be a parent around her, but he was overdoing things. She sighed, deciding to tell him what all she told Linda in a way he'd understand. She just hoped it wouldn't make him moody or angry at her like Forbes used to be around her. Things kinda felt awkward between guessed it was because they didn't really know each other or it could have been something else. They sat beside each other on the couch. Ashley began to feel extremely nervous. What if she couldn't do this, talk to him? She waited on him to answer her question.

Ashley noticed he was having a hard time deciding on what to ask her and she instantly felt bad. Why was she doing this? It might only make him feel bad or worse angry towards her and she just couldn't handle it."You know, maybe having this talk would be a bad thing to do. I think I'm just going to my room". Ashley started to get up from the couch. The talking thing wasn't heading off to a great start. He might have been great around Linda mainly cause she was family but it was as if he didn't know how to react around her. It was as if she was a stranger to him. I am she thought sadly. I'm more of a stranger that's living under his roof other than his Daughter.

The resemblance between them was amazing though sitting close together, you could tell they were felt more uncomfortable around him than ever at that moment. It had been easier talking to her had understood what Ashley was feeling and it seemed like she had been through something similar maybe when she was her age Ashley thought.

"Hey, I don't ever want you to be afraid to talk to me, Ash. I know Forbes frightened you. I want you to know that you can say anything to me," Oliver said, grabbing her hands and pulling her back down beside him.

"I don't know what to say, Dad. If I ever said anything to Forbes he got angry," Ashley said timidly.

"I will never get as angry as him. I love you. I may get upset over things, but that's only because you are my baby and I love you very much," Oliver said, cupping her face gently and stroking it with his thumbs.

"Dad, I don't really know how to have caring parents. Forbes never even tried to give me a mom and he didn't like it if I asked a lot of questions. I'm a little scared about being here," Ashley admitted, laying her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Why? You think I'm gonna be angry with you? I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm scared too. I lost you once only a few days after you were born. I'm not willing to lose you again. I'm sorry if you think I'm overprotective, but it's only because I love you so much," Oliver said, stroking her blonde hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but you don't need to be too protective. I'd like to go to school with Linda, Jon, and Dylan and pick my own clothes. I like my clothes," Ashley said.

"That's what your mom said. Okay, I'll make a deal with you. Around family and the house you can wear Wal-mart and thrift store clothes, but when you go out in public put your best foot forward," Oliver said. Ashley looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" Ashley asked, a grin crossing her lips.

"Yes, really. Also about school. If you really want to go I'll enroll you in school next fall. School is going to be over for the summer in about a month. So there's no purpose to going now," Oliver said.

"Okay. I can live with those decisions," Ashley said as Oliver pulled her back into his arms.

"That's my girl. Now, besides being uncomfortable with the party did you have fun tonight?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

Later that night Oliver stood in the doorway of Ashley's bedroom, watching her sleep. Chloe stood beside him, gently rubbing his shoulders. He was getting ready to go out as the Green Arrow and it was his habit to check on his children while they slept.

"Oliver, I think they'll be okay. We have a top-notch security grid," Chloe said dryly.

"I know. I just can't get over how beautiful she is. She's like you when she's asleep; adorable," Oliver said, walking over to Ashley and kissing her head gently.

"Did you tell her about what you do at night?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know how to tell her that," Oliver said, stepping back into the shadows. It wouldn't do for Ashley to wake up and see her father in his Green Arrow clothes. He had no idea how he was going to explain it if she did wake up and saw it. If their relationship was awkward before it would really be if she saw that her father was the Green Arrow.


	10. Green Arrow saves Ashley

Rick Forbes was angry. For two days after Ashley left, he had gone back to drinking again. He figured she would go digging behind his back and contact Green Arrow, but he didn't think she would leave him like this. After all he had done for her! The night before he had accepted that Grace wanted to spend time with her friend. But when he went to go pick her up there the next day, she wasn't there. Rachel had said that Grace met up with her real Dad and hadn't been back since.

He had to go find her and ask her why did she leave him hanging like this? And why she didn't come back to him? If he had to, he'd take her all over again. But what he didn't know was that the Queen's had top-notch security and he also didn't know that Green Arrow watched his Daughter closely at night as she slept. He didn't think that Kidnapping her would be a lot harder than what it used to be when she was little. For instance, Grace wasn't a baby anymore and when she screamed, it was high pitched. Too many people would overhear her. But I've got to talk to her, he thought. So he put his bottle down and grabbed his keys. He was going to drive over to the Queen's apartment, sneak in before Green Arrow got back in and have a word with Grace. He grabbed a knife to take with him in case he had to use it. If Grace wasn't going to come back with him, then there's no telling what he might do.

Ashley woke up during the middle of the night while Green Arrow was still out patrolling. She had a hard time sleeping she guessed it was because she was in a new place and a new room. This room was much bigger than her old one and had a walk in closet. She didn't have much furniture now in it except a bed and a dresser, but Chloe said they would shop for furniture for her later got up and put on some of her clothes and a pair of sandles. She wanted to go up to the rooftop to get some air and to just think awhile She climbed the stairs to the rooftop which wasn't far. She breathed in the cool night air which smelled great. And a breeze was blowing. Thinking she was the only one on the roof, Ashley began to relax herself and just stood staring at the Stars. The roof had an excellant view of them. Maybe Dad will let me get a telescope to put up here and a couch. She thought. Suddenly, Ashley heard the sound of movement, and began to frown. Who else was up here?

Soon someone stepped out from the shadows. It was Rick! "Grace, why did you leave me?" he asked but it came out as a growl.

Ashley jumped up heart pounding."Because you lied to me. About everything. About our life together, you kept being a felon hid from me! And you also lied about my parent's dumping me in a trashcan. They told me they would never do that! As soon as I found out you were a criminal, I went running scared. I mean how could I trust you when you kept so much from me! And you always scared me with your temper!"she then continued "My parent's care a lot about me and they aren't as awful as you say they are".

Rick's temper began to boil. Queen had succeeded in turning Ashley against him! "I wanted to tell you all of this, but I wasn't so sure how you would react". he said.

Ashley began to get angry herself "And so you thought it was best to lie to me? To kidnap me from my real parents? To make them go for years without me being in their life! That was so unfair!" she backed towards the edge of the building trying to keep a distance from her and Rick.

Rick glared at her "I'm sorry you feel that way, Grace. But I blame your real Dad the Green Arrow for everything he put me through. And now, he's turned you against me".

Ashley was confused. What was he talking about? "Green Arrow? Who is that? Your not making any sense" her hair blowed in the wind.

Rick laughed "You mean you don't know? I am surprised he hasn't told you. Looks like I'm not the only one keeping things from you Ashley Queen". he said her real name and stepped closer "Now it's time to pay Oliver back for turning you against me ". to Ashley's shocked surprised, Rick pushed her off the roof. Ashley grabbed onto the roof's edge as she went over her feet were dangling. "Hellllllllllpppp!" she screamed.

Rick laughed at her "I can see tomorrow's headline. Green Arrow's princess dies at the hands of her own father's mistakes". He began removing her fingers off the edge of the roof one by one.

Ashley struggled to stay there and tried to fight him but it was no use. Rick pulled all her fingers off the edge, and Ashley went falling in the air screaming as she fell "Hellllllllppppppp! Hellllllllllppppp!" she tried to grab anything but there wasn't anything to hold onto.

Crime in Metropolis was at a dull roar tonight. After helping John and Hawkman stop a prison break the Green Arrow went back to the penthouse. He needed a few hours of sleep since he hadn't slept much since Ashley had gotten there.

The Green Arrow heard a scream and looked through his night-vision shades at the penthouse. A small, little figure fell from the roof, screaming. "Help!" It took a minute to realize that the figure was Ashley!

The Green Arrow pulled out his crossbow and a zip line arrow and shot it toward Queen Industries. The tip of the arrow imbedded in the building and he swung out. Everything felt in slow motion as he grabbed Ashley before she hit the concrete.

"Are you all right?" The Green Arrow asked, deliberately choosing not to turn off the voice modulator as they landed on a building across from Queen Industries.

"I think so. Who are you?" Ashley asked, cocking her head. She looked like Chloe at that moment and it was all the Green Arrow could do not to smile.

"Haven't you heard anything? I'm the Green Arrow," The Green Arrow introduced himself. A look of shock crossed her face.

"Rick Forbes said that I was going to die because of your mistakes," Ashley said in a small voice.

"You saw Rick Forbes?" The Green Arrow asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. He was on the roof over there. He came to ask why I left. He told me that you- He said that you are my father," Ashley said, the tears dripping down her cheeks.


	11. Ashley finds out who the Green Arrow is

The Green Arrow looked at her in surprise. So much for finding the right time! Oliver then removed his hood and glasses and turned off the voice modulator.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley," Oliver said, cupping her face gently as if it was fine porcelain.

"I'm just so scared, Dad," Ashley said, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently.

"It's okay. Me, Uncle Clark, Uncle Carter, and Uncle John will all do our best to protect you. Now you know why I was so worried," Oliver said, kissing the top of her hair.

"You will find him, won't you?" Ashley asked, looking up at him.

"Let's go wake up your mom. She has surveillance all over the city. If anyone could find anyone, your mother could," Oliver said, shooting out a zipline.

Chloe was asleep when Oliver walked in the bedroom with Ashley. But she awoke with a start when she felt their presence. "Oliver? Ashley? what's going on?" after they told her what all had happened up on the roof and when Oliver had saved Ashley, Chloe made a fuss over Ashley checking her for signs of any injury and asking if she was okay.

"I'm okay Mom just still shakened up. Good thing Dad saved me". Ashley looked at her Dad gratefully who smiled back."Mom, Dad wants you to find Rick Forbes he's on the loose".

Chloe "Yes, I can find Rick Forbes. He shouldn't have gone too far." Chloe called Clark and asked him to survey the area looking for Forbes. At the same time, her fingers flew about the keyboard trying to locate Forbes. Soon a green small circle of light blinked on her screen moving rapidly "He's on the 6th Avenue street turning in an Alley". said Chloe.

Clark scouted the area looking for Forbes with his x-ray vision, he found him and flew over to him. Surprising Forbes. "We've been looking for you a long time Forbes, so have the police". he picked the Man up off the ground and flew towards the station.

"I'll just get back out! I always do!" said smelled of alcohol as if he'd been recently drinking.

After he dropped Rick off to the Police, he made sure he told them to chain him up and check him for any weapons and to guard him closely. Then he called Chloe back and told her that Forbes was locked up again.

Ashley was glad to hear that he was locked up but still felt scared to sleep alone since her scary fall. "Dad, would you mind just holding me until I go to sleep?" she asked him.

"Sure," Oliver said taking Ashley in his arms and rubbing her back as they sat down on the couch. It was a gesture that he had used on Dylan when he was younger.

"Dad, Rick will be convicted, right?" Ashley asked, burying her face in Oliver's chest.

"I think so, Sweetheart. Since we now know that he kidnapped you," Oliver said, twirling a lock of her hair with his fingers.

"Dad, I'm just so scared. What if he tries again?" Ashley said, tears falling down her cheeks and onto his neck.

"I won't let him try again. Now look, Ashley Queen. You have a whole family who's going to protect you. I want you to stop crying," Oliver ordered gently, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Daddy, I'm just so scared," Ashley repeated again in a soft voice. Oliver kissed the side of her head gently.

"I know. Just calm down," Oliver said softly. Ashley laid her head back against his chest and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Oliver picked her up gently and carried her to her room. Covering her with a blanket, he watched as she slept.


	12. Rick gets Arrested,charges filed

The next day they showed up at the Police Station while Dylan was in School. Ashley wore a pair of new jeans a read sweater, and had her hanging loose. She walked inside the Station feeling her nerves taking over her rather quickly.

They brought her in a cold dark room where a big glass window was in it and six Men were lined up against the wall. Both Chloe and Oliver were with her and she was in the middle of them.

"Okay, Ashley. What you need to do is point out which man had kidnapped you and tried to kill you. Don't worry, he cannot see you the window is tinted." said the bald man in front her. He then moved so Ashley could see better. All the men before her were criminals and had done something bad. There was tall men, and short men. Some looked very rough. Ashley's eyes moved along the line and then she spotted him. Rick looked hung over from his drinking the day before. "That's him". she pointed.

The Officer "Are you positive?"

Ashley nodded. "I'd know Rick anywhere I'd see him. After all, I did live with him for many years".

When that was done, Rick Forbes was moved to a cell. Chloe walked with Ashley and Oliver down to see him for one last time. Chloe glared at the man before her. This was the man who had kidnapped their baby, the man that caused them pain. Rick looked up surprised to see Chloe "Who are you?" he asked.

Chloe glared some more "Your worst nightmare. I'm Chloe Queen Ashley's real Mom. How dare you feed her a bunch of lies and tell her that I was dead? Do you not have a heart at all? Don't you know how much pain you've caused us? You should rot in jail for what you did!" her voice rose as she yelled at him. Chloe took a step back and looked at Oliver "He's all yours".

Ashley and her Mom moved out of the way a bit as they let Oliver step up. Ashley wondered how her Dad was going to react to Rick. Part of her hoped that her Dad would punch out Rick. He deserved it anyway. Ashley saw her father try to control his anger, but it came out as quickly as her Mom's did. Ashley wanted to wait til her Dad was done before she said anything to Rick.

"What did you hope to accomplish?" Oliver asked in tight voice as he looked at Rick Forbes through the bars of his cell.

"Would you believe that I always liked kids?" Rick asked.

"You're right. I wouldn't believe you. You would kidnap a baby because you liked kids?" Oliver asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Hey, she was cute. How was I supposed to know that she was the Green Arrow's kid?" Rick asked lazily.

"You're not that stupid, Forbes. You had to have realized that it was my daughter you took at some point," Oliver said, clipping his words.

"True enough. I found that out as soon as I left Metropolis and her picture and yours was every where. As soon as I realized that I realized that I can destroy you by just keeping your daughter and having her think I was her dad," Rick said. Oliver looked over at Ashley standing next to John and Chloe.

"Just know this. I am pressing charges," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Chloe and Ashley and walking out of the jail cells. He took a few deep breaths to control his anger. He hoped Forbes stayed in jail this time. The man had no remorse for what he had done to Oliver and his family.

Ashley was glad to be out of that jail. They had gone to the front desk and her Dad had pressed charges against Rick. Ashley hoped she would never have to see him again. Being that close to Rick had sent chills through her and not the good kind of chills. When her real Dad had looked at her, he could tell Ashley was uncomfortable just by being there. At least it was all over now, she thought. Now she could go and be with her real parents and start a whole new life. But what she could never forget was how Rick lied to her and kept her from her real parent's just because he could.

Her Dad had to meet with the Press that day and wanted her to come a long with him. He wanted to tell everyone that his little girl was back. Ashley had never been in front of reporters and she was shy about speaking in front of a bunch of strangers. Oliver and her also had to go on the news that day as well. Guess that all came with a rich person's daughter Ashley had guessed. She walked in with her Dad in a room surrounded by reporters and tv crew. Ashley suddenly grew very shy and backed up against her Dad. She wanted to let him do the talking.

Chloe stood outside with John and they talked while waiting on Oliver and Ashley. At first she didn't like her daughter going on Tv and in front of reporters with Oliver. But everyone deserved to know that Ashley was back and that she was indeed the missing baby.


	13. Ashley gets jealous

Authors note: My co-writer is back so the story continues on

Oliver looked down at Ashley, cowering behind him. She looked as if the reporters were going to eat her alive. "It's okay, Sweetheart," Oliver said, tweaking her nose gently.

"Easy for you to say. You're used to this," Ashley muttered under her breath. Oliver gripped his daughter's hand and looked in the direction of the reporters. A camera went off in Ashley's face. For a moment she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Please, hold your pictures until the end. Have some consideration as she isn't used to this," Oliver begged as Ashley nearly crushed his hand and the questions fired at them with the speed of buckshot. It made him think of all those Revolutionary War movies he had watched.

Ashley wanted to turn around and run from the reporters. Far, far away from them to somewhere much more peaceful to be with her Dad. But this was to be expected. To be in the spotlight since she was a billionaire's missing daughter that had miralcously returned. But she had to stay here with her Dad and deal with these reporters. She stood beside him as they asked him Questions. Questions that she didn't really understand. The only thing she understood was that they were asking him how was Ashley found, and was Rick behind bars.

She couldn't believe how famous her Dad really was. A lot of people must know that he's the Green Arrow she thought. Otherwise, they wouldn't surround him like this even if he's just a successful business Man. He was much more than that. He was a superhero at nighttime who helped Superman keep the city safe. And lots of people looked up to Green Arrow as much as they did Superman. Ashley was glad that her Dad was holding her hand and keeping her beside him. Because if he didn't, she would have done made a run for it. He was right, she wasn't used to all of this attention. Back at her old school, she was a nobody. Not many kids wanted much to do with her except her few friends she had. Back then she didn't even fit in with the popular crowd.

Suddenly, one of the reporters turned to ask Ashley some questions. "So how do you feel about being back with your real parents Ashley? Do you think all of you could catch up and make up for all the time you three lost together?" a mic was placed in her face.

Okay. Ashley thought. She hated speaking in mics. It made her sound weird. It was almost like doing an oral report or reading an essay out loud in class. Ashley didn't seem to like being in the spotlight."Uh," she began nervously twirling a strand of hair with her other hand. "It's uh, really great. I'm glad to be back with them and I feel safe from Rick. He was so horrible in the end and tried to kill me. I think me and my family will have plenty of time to catch up with each other and be able to spend more time together now just getting to know each other". she said exchanging a look with her Dad.

"How does it feel being a billionaire's daughter?" the same reporter asked.

Ashley turned back to them. "It's a bit overwhelming. I started out being a nobody at my school and with just one Dad figure. Now I've got a real Mom and a real Dad who is the billionaire. It's a bit strange to be with a rich family since I'm not used to that. But I think it's something I can get used to and my Family understands that I'm not all that into the Rich clothes and expensive stuff just yet." Ashley hoped she did alright and wasn't saying all the wrong things.

Ashley had relaxed visibly by the time the interview was over, but she held to Oliver's hand tightly as they left the station. "Good job, Ash," Oliver complimented her as they went to his car.

"Thanks. Are you really gonna press charges against Rick, Dad?" Ashley asked.

"Yep. He did kidnap you and lie to you," Oliver said, keeping his eyes on the traffic.

"John told me he should get 15 to 20 years in prison. That's normally how long kidnappers go. I wanted him to get life, but he said that the women he killed should give him a longer sentence. Not to mention that he tried to kill Ashley," Chloe said.

"John told me that too before we took Ashley in there to ID him. Although I think you might scare him worse than a prison guard, Chlo. You looked as if you wanted to strangle him," Oliver said dryly. The three of them started to laugh.

"I was angry. He stole my baby and tried to kill her. Also the fact that I'm pregnant would make me more angry," Chloe said, catching her breath. Ashley looked at her, surprised.

"Mom, you're pregnant?" Ashley asked, her mouth hanging.

"Yes I am. 2 or 3 months at least," Chloe said with a smile.

"Are you okay with that, Ash?" Oliver asked as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't know. I think so," Ashley said uncertainly. Oliver looked at his wife. Worry that he felt was reflected in her blue eyes. Ashley had been through a lot. Now she had found out she was having a new brother or sister. Oliver hoped she didn't suffer from jealousy at the thought of them having a new baby.

As they got back to the Penthouse, Ashley didn't know for sure how she felt about her Mom being pregnant with a new baby. The Penthouse didn't have enough room for a third baby unless one of the children left. Ashley immediately began to feel a bit jealous. Did they really think she wouldn't ever return and just went ahead and had this baby to replace her? That's what the baby was she thought. A replacement for her. What if when this baby was born they no longer wanted her? What if the baby got all of the attention? Worry began to sank in as Ashley walked into her bedroom realzing there wasn't really enough room for her sat on the bed feeling kind of depressed.

She wanted to catch up with her Mom and Dad but since this baby was coming she might not get that chance. What if there was no time for Ashley once the kid was born? It would be oh let's send Ash off to School that way she won't be in the way. By the time supper rolled around, Ashley wasn't hungry at fact, she began to feel neglected. She didn't know how to react to a new kid being around. For the longest time it was just her and Rick. And now that she finally found her real Mom and Dad, they had already had her replaced.

She decided to go back up to the rooftop to think things over and tried to think of what to do. No plans came to mind. It would crush her if they didn't want her anymore when the baby was born.

There really was cause for worry. Usually Ashley ate with them everything that Oliver had sent out for. Since tonight was special he had ordered out from the Olive Garden. He had thought she would enjoy that, but she looked as if she had lost her best friend as she begged off and went up to the roof.

Oliver looked over at Chloe. She looked as worried as he did since she was chewing on her lip. "Do you want me to go ask her what's wrong, Chlo?" Oliver asked his wife. Dylan was digging into angel hair pasta and not paying attention to his parents or sister.

"Would you? She seems to want you more than she does me for times like this," Chloe said, her tone a little bitter.

"Chloe, she loves you too," Oliver said, slightly taken aback.

"Oliver, I have hardly seen her leave your side once since she came here. She also looks at you every time she says something. It's as if she wants your approval more than she wants mine," Chloe said.

"If you felt that way why didn't you say anything?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was losing it. I just found out about the baby," Chloe said, blushing furiously.

Oliver walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Chloe rested her head on his chest and lightly ran her fingers up and down his muscular arm.

"I love you. Even when you are upset. Now I'll go talk to Ashley. You just calm down and smile," Oliver said, raising her head and kissing her lips gently. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you too," he heard Chloe whisper as he went upstairs and to the roof. Ashley stood in one corner and she was looking up as the sunset.

"You don't want to stay out here too long, Ash. It gets a little cool at night," Oliver said, putting his hand on her blonde head.

Ashley shrugged noncommittally. "I don't really feel cold," Ashley said in a low voice.

"I'm just saying it could be. And you've got to be hungry," Oliver said, stroking her hair gently.

"Not really," Ashley said.

"Ashley Queen, what's wrong? You shouldn't have to make small talk with me," Oliver said, turning her to look at him. She looked upset and her brown eyes looked like sludge. She broke down then and wrapped her arms around Oliver.

Oliver rubbed her hair and back gently and kissed the top of her head. "There now. It's all right. Daddy's here," Oliver said in a soothing voice.

She looked up at him. "Are you gonna be here when the baby's born?" Ashley asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be here. Did you think that just because we are having another baby that I'd forget you?" Oliver asked, wiping her wet face with his hands.

"I kinda thought it," Ashley admitted shamefacedly.

"Don't ever think that. Me and your Mom love you. You were our first baby. This new one isn't going to replace you. The only thing I ever thought of my kids was that they all knew that their daddy loved them," Oliver said.

Ashley then nearly strangled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just thought that you and Mama didn't care about me any more," Ashley whimpered softly.

"We do, though. Now why don't we go get you something to eat? If you don't hurry Dylan will eat it all," Oliver said in a teasing gesture as they went downstairs.

"If he eats all the food he will be so busted. He seems to forget that I know where he sleeps", Ashley said to Oliver kidding around of course causing them both to laugh. Ashley seemed to have Chloe's sense of humor. Chloe used to tease Clark like that. She joined her family at the table where her Mom and Brother sat their still eating. Ashley suddenly didn't realize just how hungry she was until her stomach growled startling all of them and causing more laughter around the table. "I guess I really am hungry". she said.

Ashley had her Father order her the Chicken/Shrimp Alfredo pasta which was her favorite every time they ordered out. They also had breadsticks and salad around the table. Ashley felt better after she talked to her Dad. At least they aren't going to get rid of her she thought relieved. And at least the baby wasn't a replacement and that they still wanted her. But they still needed a bigger place unless they could build another room onto the Penthouse.

Much later that evening, Ashley sat down on a chair and was reading a novel she recently bought at a store. It was a romance/adventure series that she was really into. She was surprised when Mom entered the room. Oliver was in the Green Arrow room checking up on something and he'd be there to join them in a minute.

"Ashley, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Chloe asked her Daughter and sat near her.

Ashley looked up "Yeah Mama. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to go to your Father for that kinda hurts my feelings a bit. I know we're not close yet, but I would like us to be since your my you wanna talk, I'm here to listen. I may not be your Dad, but I can give you some great advice and believe me, when I was your age, I went through a whole lot to even up to my teen years. So I can relate to a lot of things. Including how teenagers feel."

Ashley's mouth hung open in surprise. "Gosh, Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel left out. I just didn't know how you would react when you heard that I was jealous of the new baby".

Chloe looked at Ashley. Oliver had told her everything they discussed on the roof. "Those aren't stupid thoughts at all Ashley. I used to get jealous all the time in High School mainly at my best friend who got to be with my Crush and I didn't. It's normal for your age to be jealous of a new brother or sister. But the important thing you need to know is that the baby isn't your replacement, there will never be another you, your still important to us. I still want us to do some major catching up by starting off going shopping and doing other fun things together as a family."

Ashley smiled. "I'd really like that. But there's not even enough room for the new baby".

Chloe smiled in return. "Now that's something your Father and I will have to discuss. We can either buy a bigger place, or we can build onto the Penthouse. That's something you shouldn't have to worry about".

"I thought I was going to have to move out", Ashley admitted.

Chloe looked shocked. "No! That cannot happen Ash! We just got you back, and we're not going to lose you ever again. So do not think of such things. We'll have room for all of you, I promise." she kissed her Daughter's forehead and pulled her close in a hug.

Ashley hugged her back feeling the instant connection to her Mom. Her Mom was right, she was easy to talk to.

"Don't ever feel like you can't tell us anything Ashley. We're your Family and we'll always be here for you even when the baby comes. We'll be here for you, Dylan and the new baby."Chloe reassured her just as Oliver walked into the room.


	14. Ashley wants to be the next Green Arrow

Oliver walked into the room where Ashley slept. He was already ready to go out as the Green Arrow and he had to see if his girls had made things right. "So, how did it go?" Oliver asked as Chloe took the book out of Ashley's hands and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Just fine. Now Ashley knows that she can come to me, right, Ash?" Chloe asked, smoothing their daughter's blonde hair out of her brown eyes.

"Right. So, are you going out, Daddy?" Ashley asked, turning her eyes to Oliver.

"Yes I am. I just wanted to check on you and say goodnight," Oliver said, leaning over and kissing Ashley's forehead.

"'Night, Dad," Ashley said as she closed her eyes and Oliver and Chloe left the room.

"Did you really set things straight, Chlo?" Oliver asked as they walked to her computer terminal and she sat down.

"Yes we did. She realized she doesn't have to be a Daddy's girl all the time," Chloe said as she opened up all the viewscreens on the computer.

"That's good. Well, I'm going out. Did you want me to get anything for you while I'm out?" Oliver asked, slipping on his sunglasses.

"Yeah. A dozen chocolate donuts from Donut World sounds great," Chloe said, smiling at him.

"Chloe, we just ate," Oliver protested. He knew arguing with her was a futile battle. Especially after she turned those puppy-dog eyes on him.

"I know, but the baby wants something sweet. Please, Oliver?" Chloe begged.

"You're worse than the kids. All right. I go get you donuts," Oliver said, kissing her lips gently.

"Thanks, Oliver! You're the best!" Chloe said as he walked to the balcony window.

"That's right. I am. See you in the morning," Oliver said as he left. Oliver loved Chloe and they bantered with each other more now that Ashley had come back. Oliver found himself looking forward to having a baby and making up time with his daughter. He found himself wondering if she'd even like to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow.

Ashley went to School the next day feeling more at ease and happy with herself and her new family . Within each passing day Ashley's love for her Mom and Dad kept growing. The Penthouse was becoming a comfortable and stable homelife for Ashley. Since the School year had began, Chleo took Ashley shopping for more clothes and for a personal laptop. They often liked to shop together whenever they could which was usually once or twice a month. Depending on when Ashley needed clothes.

At the end of the School Day, Ashley got off the School bus at a nearby bus stop and Chloe was there to walk her back to the Penthouse. On the way there, they chatted and while inside, Ashley went to put her backpack down, she wondered where her Dad was. She found him in the Green Arrow room doing some exersize. For a man in his early thirties, Oliver was strong and still good looking and had a lot more muscles. Not Disturbing her Dad she looked at all of his Green Arrow stuff in amazement. There was the crossbow, sunglasses, voice changer, and the suit he wore. When Oliver was home he liked to just wear a pair of work out pants and sometimes he went without wearing his shirt. He often said it made him feel cooler around the house. Ashley smiled at him working out. It was hard to believe that her Dad was the Green Arrow. She wondered if he could teach her how to use some of his cool stuff.

But she was a bit shy in asking him that. In fact, he'd probably wouldn't want her being in this room and touching his stuff. Some people were very private and she understood stated to turn around to leave hoping not to be seen by her Dad.

"Going somewhere?" Oliver asked, standing up. He had seen Ashley come in while doing the exercises he normally put himself through as the Green Arrow.

"I don't want to bother you, Dad," Ashley said, her face turning red.

"Hey, it's me. What ever you ask won't bother me," Oliver said, wrapping a towel around his shoulders and wiping his sweaty face with the end of it.

"What's it like being the Green Arrow?" Ashley asked as he took a drink of Powerade.

"I like it. I like helping people. Of course I had to learn lessons about not taking too much of the law into my own hands. But your mom and Uncle Clark helped with that one," Oliver said, sitting down.

"Dad, do you think I could use this stuff too?" Ashley asked timidly.

"I don't know how your Mom would feel about it. She hated the idea that I would teach your brother until I told her that he wouldn't be the Green Arrow until he grew up. She might not want you to even use the equipment after you grow up," Oliver said, stroking her blonde hair gently.

"Can't we ask her? I think what you do is so cool," Ashley said enthusiastically.

"It can be, but it was also what got you taken from us. Rick hated the Green Arrow and he found out I was the Green Arrow. You sacrifice a lot to become the Green Arrow. You can't be with your family as much as you'd like. Also if you fall in love and find someone they could get scared off because of it. I suppose you heard that I would have married your Aunt Lois?" Oliver asked, a sad look in his brown eyes.

"Yeah. Aunt Lois, Aunt Lana, and Mom mentioned it," Ashley said.

"Well, your aunt found out about me being the Green Arrow and it scared her off. She got over it, but then she fell in love with your Uncle Clark and I was in love with your Mom. Your Mom never cared about that. Me being the Green Arrow only made her love me more," Oliver said.

"Dad, could you just teach me archery? If I don't like it I'll tell you," Ashley begged.

Oliver breathed heavily. "Let's ask your mom at dinner and see what she says," Oliver said. He didn't know if Chloe would approve of him teaching Ashley to be a superhero. It was different for Clark since his kids were half-Kryptonian, but Ashley and Dylan were human and could get hurt. He had been honest when he said that Chloe had gotten angry when he wanted to teach Dylan how to use a bow and arrow.


	15. Chloe disapproves

Chloe was in the Kitchen unwrapping some Stouffers frozen Lasagna. She had gotten the big family size kind since everyone of them loved Lasagna. Chloe got the all cheese kind. Setting the oven to preheat at a certain temperature, she got started on making the salad. Earlier she had a Donut for a snack. When your pregnant, you crave a lot of things Chloe thought. They had a pantry That contained snacks that Chloe had craved a lot lately. She even had icecream in the refridgerator.

Chloe grabbed some lettuce and peeled it off putting it all into a big bowl. Then she chopped up some carrots, raddishes, put some tiny tomatoes in the salad, then she added cheese and cucumbers. Once that was done, she got started on the Garlic Bread. Chloe liked making her own fresh garlic bread. She bought the finest bread at the local she bought the garlic spread. She cut the bread in half and then cut it in about 6 pieces, enough to feed the whole family. She absolutely loved their had all the cabinet space she needed and it was very big.

She began to sing to herself. Chloe didn't let very many people hear her sing. Most of the time, she thought she sounded horrible. She had once thought about joining the school choir, but she figured she'd never make it and decided not to join. Plus, she just didn't want to stick around School a few more hours just to put up with it some more. She started singing a Celine Dion song that she really liked "Alone", was that the name of it? It was an old remake of an 80's song that she really liked. She kept herself busy back was turned, and she had no idea when Ashley and Oliver had walked into the room until Oliver spoke up.

"You know that your singing is a form of torture, right?" Oliver asked. Chloe turned back to him a pained look on her face.

"Very funny. You do know that you shouldn't tease your wife when she's pregnant, right?" Chloe asked, hitting him hard in the shoulder. Oliver winced. His wife had iron in those knuckles since she hit him often. Also he had gotten into a fight and a slight bruise had formed on the shoulder Chloe had hit.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, a concerned look in her blue eyes. A look of pain never got past his wife.

"I think so. Just some bank robber hit me in the shoulder harder than I thought possible," Oliver said, rubbing his muscular shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna be okay?" Chloe asked.

"I think so. Is dinner almost ready?" Oliver asked.

"In a few minutes. Would you call Dylan? Me and Ash can get the food out of the oven and make the glasses of tea," Chloe said, picking up two pot holders. Oliver went to get his son, thinking that this was the best time for Ashley and Chloe to talk about Oliver training her as the Green Arrow along with her brother.

Once Oliver had left to go find Dylan, Ashley tried to figure out the best way to tell her Mom she wanted to get Archery lessons from her Dad and she wanted to become just like him and Dylan. "Uh, Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Ashley asked and started to fidget.

Chloe took the Lasagna out of the oven and placed the Garlic bread to cook in there next. Both her and Ashley began to set the table. Chloe looked up at Ashley and smiled. She was glad that Ashley started to come to her about things. "Yeah sure about what?"

"I think what Dad does is so cool. You know, the whole Green Arrow thing. I've noticed that Dylan is taking Archery lessons from Dad, and I uh, well I want to take them to from Dad. I think I could use those skills in real life". said Ashley. There it was out in the open.

Chloe stopped putting the silverware down for a moment. She had hoped that with Ashley being a girl that she would want to do girly things. Become something else. "Ashley, I don't think it's a good idea for a girl to become the Green Arrow. "

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Why not Mom? It's just cool! I want to learn everything and I want to help people out to".

"Well, for one thing it can be very dangerous. What if you mess up, or even worse, get hurt? Then we'll regret even letting you do this". said Chloe looking at her Daughter.

"Mom, I can't be helpless for the rest of my life. I have to learn to be able to protect myself from bad people like Rick. I need to learn self-defense as well while being trained the next Green Arrow. I need to learn to fight Mom. I Don't want to be some damsel in distress. No offense to you or Aunt Lois". Ashley said. "Plus, these skills could help me in real life in how to handle situations".

Chloe sighed and she thought some more about this. Ashley was right, the Green Arrow training might be good for her. Plus, it wouldn't be right to keep her from doing everything that she wanted to do. "Alright. I suppose it'll be alright with me. But if you seriously get hurt real bad, you'll need to rethink about becoming Green Arrow".

Ashley squealed being so happy. She ran over to hug Chloe nearly squeezing the life out of her. "Thanks Mom, your the best!"

Chloe hugged Ashley back glad that she could make Ashley feel good about something. She just only hoped her and Oliver didn't regret this. Just then Oliver and Dylan came down from upstairs. They finished setting up the table.


	16. Ashley and Dylan get punished

Ashley ran over to Oliver full of excitement, "Mom says I can do the training! I can be the next Green Arrow!"

Dylan exchanged a frantic look with his parents. "What about me? I thought I was going to be the next Green Arrow?"

"You are and keep your voice down. We can have two Green Arrows," Oliver said as they sat down. They had prayed for the meal before Dylan made another protest.

"But she's a girl! Girls shouldn't become superheros!" Dylan said, acting as if he had not heard his father's warning. Chloe and Ashley's mouths fell open.

"Dylan Queen, that is the most male chauvinistic thing I have ever heard you say! What about your cousin, Linda? She's a girl," Chloe said, glaring at Dylan once she had gotten her composure.

"That's different! She's part alien!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Your sister has every right to be trained, Dylan. And believe it or not, the first person I ever trained as a superhero was a girl. Ashley's training starts tomorrow. Now no more arguing and eat your dinner," Oliver said sharply to his son. Dylan blinked as if he had been stung. Oliver had never gotten on to him like that. He was a lenient father and left the correcting to Chloe, Clark, and Lois. He just hoped the training would be easy and that Dylan didn't give him or Ashley a hard time.

Ashley spent the rest of the meal eating in silence. The others talked around her but she was off into her own thoughts. Dylan was being so stereotyped around her that it shocked her. She thought getting along with him was going to be easy. And now it seemed like they were off to a rocky start because Ashley wanted to be the Green Arrow to. Maybe agreeing to this is a mistake especially if it causes her brother to think very negatively towards her. Ever since she had come back home, Dylan had been very quiet around her. They hadn't had much of an intereaction around each other. Does he hate me? she thought. He barely even knows me! Ashley always thought that brothers were suppose to protect their sisters and encourage them, not put them down.

After supper, Ashley excused herself to go into her bedroom. She wanted some quiet time alone to rethink things. Maybe Dylan was right. Maybe her Mom was right. Maybe Green Arrow isn't meant for girls. Dylan's voice with the last thing he said rang through her head. Ashley acted a bit cold around Dylan at the Supper table. She was mad that he had said such things. How could he think of such horrible things? Ashley didn't want to be her brother's worst enemy.

On her way out of her bedroom, Ashley decided to go up to the roof and read. She bumped into Dylan along the way. Dylan had cold, accusing eyes towards her. Why, what had she done? she thought. "Don't you think you need to watch where your going?" she snapped at him tired of his attitude.

Dylan glared at her. He knew he wasn't being very fair to her, but he really didn't know what to think of this sister who had taken all of his Father and Mother's attention. Dylan had thought he was going to be the Green Arrow after his father, but now it looked as if she was taking this too.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going first. You bumped into me," Dylan accused.

"Yeah, well you should give girls the right of way," Ashley said, looking stung as she walked away. Dylan saw the tears in her eyes briefly, but he was too hurt himself to realize that he had hurt his sister's feelings.

Ashley went up to the roof to think things over. Maybe it was a bad idea to even think of becoming the Green Arrow. Dylan had insisted on being the only one and wanted to be the only one. He didn't want someone like say an older sister to work alongside him. If she couldn't ever get along with her brother, how would she ever fit in this family? How would she even be able to help save people? Maybe she just wasn't cut out for this. Being Green Arrow, being with this Family with a Brother who hated her guts.

Later that night when her Parents thought she was asleep, Ashley got up and went over to her closet. The only solution to all of this was to run away. Then she wouldn't be anyone's problem anymore. Oliver could just train Dylan and that's it. He wouldn't have to put up with two siblings fighting if she left. It would do them all one big favor. With a sad look, Ashley felt defeated. She wanted to get closer to her family. Her real family. Maybe Dylan was right. Only guys were suppose to be Green Arrow. She could run away, and become something to help support herself. Ashley got out a duffel bag big enough for a week's worth of clothes. That would have to do until she got a job, she thought. Then she went to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. WIth one last sad look behind her, Ashley snuck out the door and into the night unawhere of the dangers before her.

The next morning, when Chloe went to go wake Ashley up for School she nearly gasped. Ashley was nowhere in her room or the Penthouse. She found a letter on some notepad paper from Ashley.

Dear Mom & Dad,

Thanks for letting me stay with you guys for awhile when I came back. I can no longer stay here because things are really bad with wants to be the only Green Arrow around here and it looks like he doesn't need my help in fighting crime. He also says that I take all of you and Dad's attention. I don't think I am cut out to be the Green Arrow. I'm nowhere near as strong as Daddy is, and if I can't get along with my Brother, what kind of Superhero would that make me? I think Dylan really hates me ever since I came back into your lives. And who could really blame him? Here's the Sister who's been missing for most of his life and then suddenly reappears. What's her story and can she be trusted? Well, I won't be a problem anymore to this Family because I am running away. I will miss you both so much.

love always,

Ash

The next morning, Ashley never showed up for class. She showed up to the School but she mostly hid in the Gym because she had nowhere else to go. She wanted to see Linda, and they usually saw each other during Gym Class. That morning, she cried to herself. She missed her Dad and Mom already and wondered how long it would be before they discovered her note, her being gone. She also wondered if they would go out looking for her. But did they do that when she was a missing infant? a voice bugged her inside of her head. That was different, Ashley thought to herself. I was small, I was kidnapped and taken somewhere where they couldn't find me. They had looked for me everywhere!

When Linda noticed her she was relieved to see Ashley. "Ash! What were you thinking running away like that? Your parents are frantic and are out looking for you right now along with Dad and the others!"

"I can't go back Linda. Dylan hates me and doesn't want me to become the next Green Arrow. Couldn't you just hide me somewhere and bring me food?" asked Ashley.

Linda looked at her arms crossed. "Ashley Queen! No, I cannot hide you from your Parents or the rest of the world. It wouldn't be right. Whatever problems your facing, you need to face them head on. You can't run away from problems."

"But, But"... Ashley protested finding herself at lost for words.

Oliver was worried. That much was obvious as he looked over the city. Clark, John, and Carter had taken off and were looking in three different directions and that left him to look in another direction.

He froze as he saw Linda and Ashley on the street. Ashley looked upset. "Chloe, everyone, I found her," Oliver said.

Her heard his wife's sharp intake of breath. "Thank God. Just go easy on her, Oliver," Chloe said, the relief evident in her voice.

"Will do," Oliver said as he jumped from the roof and landed in the alley in front of the girls. Ashley looked like a startled rabbit and winced as Oliver picked her up and carried her up to the roof.

"Start explaining," Oliver said stiffly.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Ashley said, not meeting his gaze.

"Why don't you open your mouth? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Oliver asked, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Ashley said softly.

"Well, you are going to have a lot of time to think about this, young lady. You are not going to leave the penthouse unless you are with me or your Mother," Oliver said sharply. To his dismay Ashley started to cry.

"I am sorry, Dad. It's just that Dylan hurt me," Ashley said.

"Dylan? What did he say?" Oliver asked, touching her hair gently.

"Just that he wished I'd never come here. He's upset that he's not going to be the only Green Arrow," Ashley said.

"He said that?" Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Not in so many words, but I got the idea he wished I hadn't come," Ashley said, burying her face in Oliver's chest.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I will have a talk with your brother, but I don't want you to feel so bad that you have to run away. Come talk to me, Ashley," Oliver said, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay. Daddy, can we go home now?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, we can go home," Oliver said. He didn't feel as angry with her as he did earlier. He just hoped that Dylan explained himself well. Considering what he had learned from his daughter he had a good mind to ground Dylan as well as Ashley. Even though Ashley's grounding might be over before Dylan's.

Ashley regretted about running away from home much later that back at the penthouse, Oliver and Chloe sat her down wanting to have a talk. They were glad that she had been found thanks to Oliver, and was back with them, but they both said she had to be punished because she ran away. They both told her she was grounded for about a week. No phone calls, no internet unless it was for School reports, No hanging out with Linda unless it was in School, Tv was also cut out. Ashley when she came home Oliver had said to her: she had to do homework, chores, help Chloe cook, and then be in bed by 9:00.

Ashley couldn't even read that week unless it was a School related had taken Ashley's paperback book and locked it up tight in a drawer in her and Oliver's bedroom, where she couldn't get into it. Ashley mostly sat around and sulked. She had apoligized over and over and she felt really bad for running away and not going to her Parents when she had problems. I'm never going to run away ever again, she wrote her frustrations out in her Diary. Oliver and Chloe didn't know that she even had a Diary, it was something that Ashley often liked to keep private and with her always. When she was done writing in her Diary, she would often hide it well where it couldn't be found. During the day, she kept it in her backpack with her at School. Ashley spend most of her time sulking in her room. They punished Dylan as well. That night after talking to Ashley, they talked to Dylan and Ashley couldn't help but being a little nosy. She decided to eavesdrop. Dylan got a longer sentence for grounded than she did. Mostly for his behavior and how he had acted towards Oliver had questioned him about his behavior, Dylan admitted to having those feelings and thoughts about Ashley.

Mom seemed to be the most upset and angry. "Dylan! I am so disappointed with you! Your suppose to be a caring, protective brother towards Ashley and instead, your acting as if you hate her! Your suppose to encourage her to become the Green Arrow, not to make her not want to be one and then make her run away! Shame on you! They're can be two Green Arrows You know! No Law says they're have to be only one! Now the next three weeks you have to make things right with your sister! And we're taking your privileges away to!"

Dylan looked at his Dad. He just couldn't bear to look at his Mother knowing he had disappointed her. "Dad, how do I make it up to Ashley? I feel terrible about what I did. I don't want her to give up wanting to be Green Arrow because of me. "

Ashley saw it was 9:00and then put away her homework. She put on pj's, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She waited for her Parents to come say goodnight.


	17. Ashley meets Rachel

Chapter Seventeen: Ashley meets Rachel 

Oliver and Chloe entered their daughter's bedroom. Dylan and Ashley had both looked contrite after the discussions. Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled sleepily as Chloe pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"So what happened?" Ashley asked after Chloe kissed her.

"Well, Dylan is going to apologize and his punishment will be longer than yours. You do realize that we have to punish you, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I am sorry, though," Ashley said.

"We know you are, baby, but it just isn't enough to say your sorry. And we wouldn't punish you if we didn't love you," Chloe said, smoothing Ashley's blonde hair out of her eyes.

"So when am I gonna start my training as the Green Arrow?" Ashley asked, changing the subject.

"When your punishment's over in a week. You start a diet tomorrow. No pizza, candy, and other kinds of junk food allowed. Not even at school," Oliver said firmly. He saw her wince slightly at the thought of no pizza or other foods. He was certain she could go without that kind of food. Dylan did.

A strict diet thought Ashley as she scanned the next day's menu in the School Cafeteria having to do without junk food and pizza was going to be torture. And those were the foods she really liked but like her Dad said junk food is bad for your health, especially if you inspired to be the next Green Arrow. She chose to eat baked chicken, (not fried) mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and a carton of milk. Oliver had also said that sodas were also bad so she had to drink Milk or Gatorade. Ashley also took a side bowl of fruit salad.

"Oh no, your parent's put you on a strict diet to?" asked Linda making a face as she got the same thing Ashley did. She had joined her behind her in the lunch line full of hungry kids. Ashley and Jon were also training to become Superheros like their Dad and had to be put on special diets to.

"It's a lot harder than I thought", Ashley whined. "I keep wanting a steaming hot pizza in the pizza line, and during class exchanging, I keep wanting a soda and a snickers bar." Ashley made a pained look expression on her face. Ashley began to eat her baked chicken which turned out to be really good. And she just loved the mashed potatoes.

Linda laughed at her. "Looks like you were hungry after all it wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ashley shook her head. "At least it does have some taste". she admitted.

"So, how long are you grounded for?" Linda asked softly but not too loud to be overheard by other students.

Ashley looked at her "For about a week, Dylan's sentence is longer for about three weeks".

Linda "That does stink, at least you have parents who love you Ash. You need to be thankful for that".

"Oh, I am thankful for them." Then Ashley's eye caught something. A group of girls cheerleaders that Ashley ran into in the hallway earlier. Rachel Fleming the tall one who was a blond, was the most stuck up one. She walked over to Ashley. "Ashley, is that a new sweater? I absolutely love it! Where'd you get it?" it surprised Ashley that the girl was even talking to her. Something was up.

"Um, Thanks. I got it at the Thrift 's an Old Navy I only paid $3.00." Ashley said proudly. The sweater was a light pinhk and it had a fuzzy feel to went perfect with her jeans.

Rachel exchanged a look with her friends and they just simply laughed. "Three dollars? That's so Cheap!" Then she said "Why can't you just buy expensive clothes like most rich girls do Ashley? your Father is rich, right?" she tapped her foot.

Ashley was embarassed. Her face was beet red. People were staring at her from all directions in the Cafeteria. "Because, I'm not like other rich girls, Rachel. I like what I like, regardless of what other's think of me. And this sweater was at a bargain price! And it was the last one they had. And yes, My Father is rich, but he doesn't force me to wear expensive things, if I chose not to".

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Ashley and for a long moment, they both stared into each other's eyes. Then, to everyone's shocked surprise, Rachel got a can of diet coke and purposely spilled it all over Ashley's sweater! "Oops, what a accident!" her and her friends laughed again and walked off.

Linda's eyes widened at the coke staining her cousin's sweater. Her face was turning bright red and her eyes were full of tears.

"Here," Linda said handing her a napkin.

"Here's some more," A boy with dark brown hair said next to Linda.

"Thanks," Ashley muttered softly.

"Rachel's a pain anyway. She's a rich snob whose Daddy gave her everything," The boy said in a comforting tone as Linda and Ashley cleaned up the coke off Linda and Ashley's trays and the table.

"People need to stand up to her. She shouldn't be allowed to do this kind of thing," Linda said resolutely.

"But she does. If we tell the principal then she'll start crying and say that you started it," a girl said bitterly.

"What a brat!" Linda exclaimed.

"Forget about it, Linda. Let's call Dad. Maybe he'll bring me another shirt," Ashley said, dumping her tray into the trashcan and rushing towards the phone booth.


	18. The visit to the Principal's Office

The phone booth turned out to be out of order. At times like these when she needed to call her Parents, Ashley wished she had a cellphone. Maybe her Dad could get her one just in case of times like these once her grounding sentence was over. No use for asking for one right now she thought. Then some girl told her there was a phone in the office Lobby, Ashley walked to it. The spilled coke would come out of her pink sweater so it wasn't completely ruined. Her Mom Chloe knew how to get rid of tough stains.

Ashley punched in the numbers to her Parents home phone. No one was there. Dad must have went to work she thought then she punched in the number to Queen Industries. On several rings, Oliver picked up. He had always told her that whenever she needed him, he'd either be at work, or at home. Or out patrolling as Green Arrow. Glad to hear his voice say "Hello, this is Oliver Queen of Queen Industries, how may I help you?" Ashley then told him it was her and that she needed another shirt from home ASAP. She explained what happened to the other shirt and said she didn't feel like wearing a wet sweater all day. Ashley hoped he'd bring another one. She waited for his response.

So far the day had gone well. A new prototype had been approved for Oliver to use when he went out as the Green Arrow. Hearing what Ashley had said happened was enough to put a damper on the day. Oliver scrubbed his face with his hand.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. Hang tight," Oliver said. He went upstairs to the penthouse and had Chloe get a sweater for Ashley out of Ashley's closet.

"Tell Ashley to be careful with this one,"Chloe said after handing him the sweater and giving him a kiss.

"I will," Oliver said as he went to the parking garage and went to the school. He hoped the girl who sprayed her got into trouble for her actions, but considering who the girl was he doubted it. Oliver knew the girl's father and he spoiled his kids worse than Oliver did.

Ashley was grateful when Oliver showed up with another shirt. This sweater was a very light Orange . When he asked if the girl had been spoken with by a Principal, Ashley spoke up: "I didn't turn her in Dad. " when Oliver gave her the look that asked why not? Ashley replied "Because Rachel is really spoiled Dad. If we tell on her , then she'll make up a lie and say Oh, Ashley made me do it which isn't true Dad! but they'll believe her over me because her Dad's rich and according to them, Rachel can do no wrong".

Oliver went on a rant then and talked about how Rachel didn't get proper punishment from her Parents. He also said that her Parents needed to teach her some manners. Ashley looked at her Dad as he kept ranting. He seemed protective of her and Ashley was touched that he cared.

"Linda says that Rachel acts this way because her Dad gives her everything she wants, when she wants it, doesn't set any kind of boundaries or he refuses, then Rachel makes a huge scene that embarasses her own family", Ashley said in a rush then sighed. "What are we going to do about her, Dad?" Ashley was a Daddy's girl to, but she never acted like Rachel.

"Well, first you're going to slow down," Oliver said, her rambling starting to make his head spin.

"Sorry," Ashley said, looking contrite.

"It's okay. Now I would suggest that you ignore her," Oliver said.

"Dad, I didn't do anything to get her to spray me with coke!" Ashley protested.

"I know you didn't. Just don't say anything to her. She'll probably forget that it happened," Oliver said, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I an sorry that I had to call you away from work though," Ashley said, burying her face in Oliver's chest.

"It's all right. Would you like to miss the rest of the day? We can go out for ice cream," Oliver said with a smile.

"I thought ice cream wasn't allowed?" Ashley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It isn't, but you can have the treat every so often as long as we don't tell your mom that I allowed you to do this," Oliver said.

"Okay. I guess ice cream sounds good," Ashley said timidly.

"All right. I'm going to stop by the principal's office. You wait here," Oliver said, kissing his daughter's soft cheek gently before running out of the office.

Ashley just smiled lightly as he did this. Ever since he found her again, Oliver had been giving her more hugs and kisses on the cheek He often said she deserved it because she was his special girl. She nodded as he told her to wait there wondering what her Dad could possibly say to the School Principal. She had heard that the School Principal was difficult to talk to and she hoped somehow Dad could get through to her to convince her that Rachel needed to be punished. She picked up a magazine and leafed through it.

Jane Lynch as the Principal:

The Principal Miss Susan Sanders was writing in her Journal. She knew she had a tone of paperwork that needed to be done. But there were a lot of thoughts that were going through her head right now and she had to jot them down. When she kept a journal, she mostly complained about people she didn't like. And most of the students this year she didn't like. Including those involved with the School Chorus group. Those people were always getting into mischief. And just making her day miserable. She also didn't like the Janitor who was ugly and flirted with her every so often. The other day she avoided him completely by taking another route to her office. So far she hadn't run into him, maybe she wouldn't. She was just about to think of another person she didn't like when Oliver Queen walked into the office. She immediately hid her Journal by sliding it into the desk and hoped he hadn't noticed it. Someone would think of it as very odd of a Principal keeping a Journal. "May I help you sir?" she asked twirling a pen in her hand.

"I'm Oliver Queen," Oliver introduced himself to the sour-faced woman in front of him. The woman looked as if she could give a grizzly bear lessons in being crabby.

"I know who you are, Mr. Queen. I suppose you are here because of what happened at lunch?" Principal Sanders asked, giving him a steely look over her horn-rimmed glasses.

"You knew?" Oliver asked, slightly surprised.

"Mr. Queen, rarely anything that happens in this school that I don't know about," Principal Sanders said frostily.

'What are you going to do about it then?" Oliver asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. Rachel's father pays a lot of money to this school and he wouldn't like it if I punished his daughter for a silly squabble," Miss Sanders said.

Oliver took a deep breath to control his temper. "So you are preferring one student over another because her father has money and you're afraid of what he'd say if you punished her?" Oliver asked evenly.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Mr. Queen. I didn't say that," she said, her face turning a mottled color of red.

"You just did. I'm taking my daughter out for the rest of the afternoon with her cousins. Me, my wife, and their parents will talk it over and decide if we want to support your school," Oliver said stiffly as he walked out and back to the Nurse's office.

Ashley looked up just as her Dad entered the Nurse's the looks of things, the visit with Principal Sanders didn't go so well. And her Dad looked really mad like he did when he confronted Rick Forbes in jail. Yeah. The Principal visit was that bad. "I take it, she didn't do anything?" she asked getting up.

Ashley had heard horror stories from other students about the Principal. The Principal was like one big bully compared to the rest of other bullies. When stuff went on in the School, most of the time, the Principal acted as if she didn't care unless it was a major concern of hers that needed to be dealt with. Some kids even were afraid of her. Once, she had kicked the girl's bathroom door open because she thought she smelled pot, but actually turned out to be some kind of stink bomb that one of the boys snuck in there.


	19. Oliver and Chloe talk

And Ashley heard that from Linda herself plus a bunch of other stories Linda knew about that went on when Ashley wasn't a part of the School. Oliver looked at Ashley. His expression read: It didn't work. The Nurse had allowed her to change her shirt in her office with the door closed. Ashley now wore the orange sweater. Ashley didn't know Oliver was going to pull Linda and Jon out of class as well.

"Go to your locker and get Linda and Jon. How do you kids feel like pizza and ice cream?" Oliver asked, trying to be a little more cheerful for his daughter.

"Sounds good, but I thought I was on a diet?" Ashley asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"You are, but we can blow the diet ever so often," Oliver said, kissing her forehead gently.

"So, I take it didn't go well?" Ashley asked as she and Oliver walked to a locker.

"Nope, but I'm going to talk to your mom and Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois later," Oliver said as she got out her gym clothes and ratty backpack and they walked to Linda's and Jon's classes. Oliver only hoped that Chloe, Clark, and Lois understood his reasons for pulling the children out of school without even asking them about it. If not he'd have to explain to his wife and their angry friends.

Both Linda and Jon were glad to ditch their afternoon classes and thought it was cool for Oliver Queen to pull them out. Linda had looked like she was bored sitting in Math class trying to figure out Algebra. And Jon got pulled out of Science class which he hated. "Why do you need to learn to disect some dead frog anyway?" he asked them. "That's not what's going to get you through life trying to disect a dead Animal". Jon was glad he was going to get to miss that part of the class. His face had looked a bit green when he tried to disect the Frog.

Both Linda and Ashley giggled they could relate to how Jon felt since they didn't like Science that much either. The only thing about Science that Ashley liked was when it talked about Planets, The Solar System, Volcanoes, and when different types of weather was discussed. She didn't care so much for Biology and the other stuff. Oliver Queen just laughed at what Jon said and agreed with him to even though Ashley could tell he was trying hard not to cringe when Jon kept talking about disecting a Frog. Ashley had to admit that it was pretty disgusting.

They went and got Pizza two large Meat lovers Pizza. After that, they stopped at a local Grocery Store and Ashley and Linda went in to get the kind of Icecream that they wanted and everyone else could eat. They chose Strawberry Icecream which was Breyer's. When they arrived back at the Penthouse, Chloe was busy on her computers trying to track down some Criminal for Clark. "Clark, I'm sorry, I just don't see him! Oh wait a minute...Here he is! He's on South Avenue Street in one of the Metropolis's alley's" she said proudly. Chloe liked her part time job helping out Clark and Oliver track down Criminals. Sometimes she even helped the Justice League out with tough problems. When she was done she looked up and saw that Oliver had the kids with him "Oliver, what are the kids doing home from School?" she asked worriedly.

Now that Oliver had taken the kids out of school for the afternoon, he almost didn't know how to explain to Chloe why he had done it. Since Chloe had gotten pregnant he was trying not to worry her too much. It didn't help that Ashley, Linda, and Jon were looking at him as if wanting to hear his answer too.

"Um, Ashley got in trouble with a bully so I decided to let her, Linda, and Jon spend the day with me," Oliver said, watching his wife's face to see if she was going to be mad at him.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "You weren't going to call me and tell me?" Chloe asked, looking between her husband and daughter.

"Well, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision since the principal of the school said she wasn't going to discipline the bully," Oliver said. Chloe sighed deeply.

"Well, it's already been done, but I hope Clark and Lois are understanding," Chloe said.

"I hope so too," Oliver muttered softly as he took the kids to the archery room. He was planning on training Ashley after her punishment was over, but he might as well show her how to hold a bow and arrow.


	20. Chloe invites Lois and Clark over

Oliver and the kids came back into the room a few hours later. Dylan was already home from Excelsior. His tie had been thrown onto the red velvet couch along with his uniform jacket. Oliver wished that he could send Ashley and the twins to Excelsior, but that school was an all-boys school. While they would accept Jon, Ashley and Linda they wouldn't.

Oliver picked up the jacket and tie. "How many times?" Oliver muttered as he walked to his son's bedroom and knocked on the door. Dylan opened it, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, Dad?" Dylan asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not to leave your school uniform on the couch?" Oliver asked sharply.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot," Dylan said, looking like a five-year-old who had gotten caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

"I'll forgive you this time, but if it happens again you're grounded for a week. You're already being punished, so I would be careful if I were you," Oliver said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Dad, you okay?" Dylan asked.

"I'm fine. Jon and Linda are here. Why don't you go play video games while we wait for Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois?" Oliver suggested. Dylan ran off to the living room as Oliver went to the kitchen for a coke.

Chloe looked up at him from her task of chopping tomatoes. "Oliver, are you okay? You look terrible," Chloe said.

"I'm fine, Chlo. Just a little tired is all. I was up late last night helping Carter, Clark, and Jon and then this problem with the principal of the school," Oliver said as he took two tylenols for his headache.

"Oliver, why don't you go sit down? You've only had five hours of sleep in the last two days," Chloe said, massaging his face gently with her hands.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Oliver asked, gripping her wrists and kissing the palms of both hands.

"Every day. Now go sit down before you fall down," Chloe said, kissing his lips gently.

"Yes, Ma'am," Oliver said, giving her a mock-salute as he picked up his coke and went to the couch, wondering what he was going to say to his friends.

Lois got out of the Daily Planet along with Clark around 5:30 that day. The Daily Planet had been real busy so they didn't get off of work until then. She sighed and then gathered up her things and her purse. Her cell phone started to ring just as Clark was ending his work at his desk to. "Hello, Chloe", Lois greeted her cousin. "Yeah sure, we'll join you guys for Supper tonight what are you having?" she looked at Clark "That will be fine. We'll be there soon". Lois told Clark that Chloe and Oliver wanted them over for Supper.

When they got there, both Lois and Clark were surprised that Linda and Jon were already there. Chloe explained to them that Oliver had pulled them out of School early due to Ashley's problem with the School bully, and how the Principal didn't want to punish the bully for her actions because she was rich. By the time they got there, Chloe's salad was made for her and Lois along with garlic bread sticks, and the pizzas had all been warmed up in the Queen's stove. Chloe set the table for all of them and they sat around with the kids.

Lois and Clark didn't appear to be mad at all. In fact, they looked at Oliver who had soon joined them at the table. He seemed more wide awake now that he rested up some on the couch and had a coke. She gave him a look and then turned towards Lois and Clark. "Oliver wants to talk to us all about the school issue and he wonders if we should support the kid's school.


	21. Oliver and Clark visit Reynolds

Ashley and Linda were already digging into the pizza and salad, and so were the boys. And they all talked to one another. Chloe was glad that Ashley was getting to know her cousins. She hoped that they would become close just as her and Lois were close. Her attention then went back to Oliver.

"So, what happened, Ollie?" Lois asked.

"The Principal wouldn't punish a bully. I'm not asking that Ashley get favoritism, but I don't think a little girl can get away with bullying just because her father is rich," Oliver explained.

"So, if we took them out where would we send them? We can't send them to Excelsior with Dylan. They are girls and we can't afford that kind of school for Jon," Clark said.

"Well, I thought of that too. How about we send the girls to a Private School for girls and send Jon to Excelsior with Dylan?" Oliver said. Clark and Lois looked at each other before Lois answered.

"Oliver, that's two Private School educations. We can't afford it," Lois said, annoyed.

"How about I pay for it since I was the one who pulled them out?" Oliver asked and waited to se what the others would say.

Lois went back to looking at Clark. She had no problem with Oliver paying for the Private Schools, but it would be up to the girls if they wanted to go or keep going to Public Schools. Since the kids were different from most, it might be better for them to go to private School. "It's fine with me if he wants to pay for it. But I think it's up to the girls and to Jon if they want to go to Private School. I don't want to force it on them". she said to both him and Oliver.

Chloe agreed with her cousin. It was up to the kids if they wanted to go to Private Schools, then that was totally up to them she thought. "Or maybe what we really need to do is have a meeting with the School's Public Board and see about getting the Principal fired if she refuses to punish a bully and get another that would punish the bully in a could do that to". she said.

Lois's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I think we should find a way of getting the Principal fired. Then when a new Principal comes in he can punish Rachel. Then the kids wouldn't have to leave Public School."

"If we can't get the Principal fired, then I would suggest moving the kids to a different School", Chloe added joining in on the conversation. She looked to Oliver wondering what he thought about the idea.

Ashley was on the balcony of Oliver's Penthouse with Linda. They were just hanging out and having a girl talk. Ashley had no idea that both sets of Parents were thinking about putting them in another school. "What do you think they are talking about in there? It looks like it's a bit serious. Dad's visit with the Principal didn't go so well".

Linda looked inside as well. "I'm willing to bet they are going to try to get the Principal fired, or either try to put us in a different school".

"I hope it doesn't come to that, changing Schools. But if it's the only option, I guess I'd rather be in another school where Rachel isn't there. " said Ashley

Linda "I know what you mean, if we go to another school, there might be bullies there as well". she told her friend and cousin. Both sat outside in the lounging area of the balcony where some chairs were and a coffee table. "But it'll be for the best whatever we all decide to do".

"Maybe what all we need is a better Principal that won't hesitate to punish bullies even if they are rich". said Ashley.

Oliver and Clark had taken the girls to Smallville and went to Clark's old High School. It hasn't changed much since I went here," Clark said, looking around.

"It probably hasn't changed since your Dad went to school here," Oliver teased as they stepped in front of the frosted door that had Principal Reynolds's name on it.

"That's true too. I just hope Principal Reynolds is in a good mood. He didn't like me at first because I was friends with Lex," Clark said.

"I don't think Reynolds liked me either because I was the school bully," Oliver said, knocking on the door.

"Lex did say he was fair, though, and he managed to erode attitudes," Clark said.

"The only true thing Lex could probably say," Oliver muttered as an elderly black man opened the door.

"Oliver Queen and Clark Kent! You two are the last ones I expected to see," Principal Reynolds said as Clark and Oliver entered the office.

"Mr. Reynolds, we need your help," Clark said as they sat down on two leather chairs and Reynolds sat down behind his desk.


	22. Ashley and Linda visit the Kents

"What does the CEO of Queen Industries and a reporter for the Daily Planet need from a small-town high school principal?" Reynolds asked.

"Well, it's our kids. I have a son who goes to Excelsior like I did, but I also have a daughter and Clark has two kids. Well, we're planning on sending Clark's son, Jon, to Excelsior, but we're having problems with the girls. My daughter, Ashley, has been suffering some flak on account of a school bully. The principal won't do anything and we wondering if you knew of any school in Metropolis that won't be bought off by a bully's rich dad," Oliver said.

"Funny that you should be saying this, Mr. Queen. You were the school bully if I remember. The only time I ever sided with Lex Luthor was when you bullied him," Mr. Reynolds said.

"He was, but he's changed, Mr. Reynolds. We just need the help for our girls. Excelsior might take my son, but they won't take two girls," Clark jumped in.

"Well, I know a few private schools that might take in girls, but they are very expensive, Mr. Kent," Mr. Reynolds said.

"I told Clark I'd pay for the tuition. Could you please tell us what schools they are?" Oliver asked. Mr. Reynolds wrote about 5 names down and handed the paper to Oliver.

"If those schools don't help you I don't know which ones can," Reynolds said standing up and shaking their hands.

"Mr. Reynolds, why are you helping us? You didn't like it when I was friends with Lex. How is Oliver different?" Clark asked.

"Well, unlike Lex, Oliver here doesn't rub your face in his money. Lex always was arrogant. There wasn't nothing that his father's money didn't buy for him. I hope the two of you can find a school for your girls," Reynolds said as they left the office.

Ashley shly had walked in the Kent's home when Mr. Kent opened the door. She still wasn't entirely sure what all to say around the Kents. She still didn't know them very well, but from what Mom and Dad had said, they were good people you could always rely on. She joined Linda into the Kitchen where Martha had made them a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. Ashley took only a few as she was supposedly on a diet since her training as Green Arrow started next week. So she couldn't get too fat off of eating junk food. "These are really good". she said eating them. The cookies were really soft and chewy and they almost melted in your mouth. She dipped hers in milk before she tried them.

"That's not the only thing she can cook good around here. Grandma can cook anything good. You should try her homemade sweet potatoe pie". said Linda "It's to die for".

"I'll have to try it sometime sure". Ashley hadn't packed much to bring since they were only staying the weekend. She packed three pairs of shorts, and three pairs of tank tops as it was still a bit hot and humid even in September. She even packed her toiletries in a ziplock bag and toothpaste all in one totebag. The only book she was allowed to bring, was one that she was reading for a School essay she had to write.

"You know, I was thinking since your Parent's are thinking about pulling us out of School, Why don't they register us to go to Smallville Jr High & High School? Dad, Mom, and Chloe went there and they all knew Principal Reynolds. Plus, he never allowed for bullying to continue like that in the School without some form of punishment no matter who was rich". Linda pointed out.

"You got a point. But would they really let us go there, even though we live all the way from Metropolis?" asked Ashley.

"I'm sure they would, if you paid the money to go to the school. Our Parents could drive us there in the mornings and come to get us in the afternoon. Only thing is, we'd have to get up early. Like around 5:00 am ." said Linda and saw Ashley slightly wincing at that. "But not to worry, you would get used to getting up that early."

"Going to Smallville School doesn't sound like a bad idea", said Martha coming back into the Kitchen. "Does it Jonathan? You think the others will go for it?" she asked her husband who was in the living room reading the local Smallville newspaper.


	23. Oliver, Clark, the Kents and Ashley talk

"Sounds all right to me if Clark and Oliver agree," Jonathan said, sounding preoccupied with the paper. He really didn't mind the girls staying with him and Martha. True, the farmhouse was small, but Jonathan and Martha had a lot of love for their grandkids and Chloe and Oliver's kids.

"I don't know if Mom or Dad might agree. They just got me back," Ashley hesitated.

"Well, it's not Texas and they'll be able to see you as opposed to that man stealing you out of a stroller," Martha pointed out gently.

"I still don't know. Dad probably won't agree. He'd freak out," Ashley said, still sounding unsure.

"What would I freak out about?" Oliver's voice came into the house, startling Jonathan slightly. He listened to hear what Clark and Oliver's response was to the girls staying in Smallville with him and Martha.

Ashley was a bit startled to hear her Father's voice as well. They had all been so busy talking they didn't even hear anyone coming in through the door. Ashley turned around to face her Dad and brushed a blonde strand out of her face. "Linda and the Kent's thinks it would be better for us to stay here during the School year so that we could go to Smallville School. Linda says it's one of the best school ever. Jonathan and Martha wants both of us to stay here during the week, and on the weekends, I could be back to visit you Dad for just the weekend". Ashley said it all in a big rush not missing a beat. "Plus, Mom has went there, Lana, Lois, and Clark have and it would only make sense for me, Linda, and Jon to go there."

The room went silent then. Ashley and the others looked up to see Oliver and Clark wondering what they could possibly be thinking. Ashley hoped that her Dad and Clark both agreed to this. She really, really, didn't want to go to private School unless it was her only other option. And she wouldn't really like the idea of wearing the same uniform everyday.

"I don't know, Ash. We just got you back," Oliver hesitated, jerking on one of her blonde braids. Oliver owned her hair. He played with it as much as he did Chloe's.

"Please, Dad. I mean, it's not like you're not going to know where I'm at," Ashley pleaded.

"I don't know. We'd better talk to your mom about this. She hasn't been feeling well lately with the morning sickness and I'm not entirely sure I want you out of my sight ever again," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I agree with Oliver on this. Lois loves Mom and Dad, but I'm not sure she'd agree to let you girls and Jon move to Smallville," Clark said.

"Anyways, it seems as if you girls just want to up and leave us," Oliver said, tweaking Ashley's nose.

"Dad, I love you and Mom, but I don't want to go to private school and neither does Linda or Jon," Ashley said, burying her face in Oliver's chest. Oliver hugged her, feeling his heart ache. As much as she didn't want to go to private school, he didn't want tot lose her again. He had just gotten her back.

Ashley then had sighed as she kept her face buried into her Father's chest. She had to think about it again. Leaving her Parents would be kinda unfair, she thought. And her Dad was right, he had just gotten her back. How would they spend a good bit of time together, if she was all the way in Smallville? Ashley thought to herself she would miss them terribly. But there's always phone and email another inner voice in her head was ready to argue with her.

"Dad, I see what point your trying to get at. I wouldn't be able to spend time with you and Mom if I was away and I hadn't thought of how Lois would react to all this. But isn't there some other Public School in Metropolis that we can go to that has a stricter Principal there one that won't put up with bullying or give people a hard time?" asked Ashley. Maybe they wouldn't have to move to Smallville Ashley thought. Especially if they could find other Public Schools to go to .

She loved moments like these when her Dad had her in his arms, and played with her hair. Rick was never this loving towards her. And he always thought hugs were for wouses. 


	24. Ashley talks about her life with Rick

Oliver watched as Chloe and Lois entered the Kent Farmhouse. Chloe looked happy. For some reason being pregnant always made her happy. She was starting to show and the baby was also starting to kick. "Hey, Sweetheart," Chloe said, kissing his lips gently.

"You look beautiful," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'm starting to look fat again. This is what I never liked about being pregnant," Chloe said with a slightly pained look on her face.

"So, what did you and Ollie want to talk with us about at Mom and Dad's, Smallville?" Oliver heard Lois ask. Lois had been calling Jonathan and Martha "Mom and Dad" since she had been married. She had lost her mother when she was little and General Sam Lane hadn't really been a part of her life since she was eighteen. The word from Clark was that Sam lane hadn't even met his grandchildren. He only called every once in awhile and sent a few gifts. His priorities were not that good, but Clark and Lois didn't know how to tell him that without starting World War III.

"We'll tell you after dinner," Clark promised. Judging by the looks on their faces Lois and Chloe's interest was piqued. Oliver only hoped that Chloe wouldn;t get mad when she heard what Oliver, Clark, and the girls wanted to say.

They all sat around and ate supper. Martha had fixed babyback ribs, mashed potatoes with gravy, and phil peas with snap sugar peas. Everyone ate There was noisy chatter everywhere and Ashley couldn't believe how big her family was. When Ashley was handed a half rack of ribs, and food, she didn't know what to think about ribs at first. She had never even tried one. "What is this?" she asked looking at the meat wondering how to eat it. She even tried to use a fork to eat it with.

Linda smiled at Ashley "That is called Ribs. It's what people love to eat at barbeque cookouts. It's really good, oh and you might not want to use a fork with that". she put down Ashley's fork and knife.

Ashley was now even more confused. "Then how are we suppose to eat it?" she asked looking at Linda horrified.

Linda laughed. "You eat it with your hands and mouth, silly. Watch this". Linda pulled off some meat and shoved it in her mouth.

That was totally gross, thought Ashley. But everyone would think she was strange trying to eat it with a fork. She picked up the ribs and pulled off the meat like Linda did eating the meat as it slowly came into her mouth. The ribs tasted so good! Ashley loved the meat and the barbeque sauce. The meat slid right off the bone! Within seconds, she was soon eating her veggies.

Chloe exchanged a look with Oliver. She could tell what he was thinkin. Ashley never ate ribs before? This was something new. Both her and Oliver loved to barbeque with the Kents. It was something they liked to do at least once a month with their friends. Chloe began to wonder what kind of food Rick Forbes fed Ashley.

Oliver watched as Ashley ate the ribs. He found himself wondering what Ashley ate all those years she had been gone. He made a mental note to himself to ask her later. She was skinny; which implied that she did eat veggies and not as much junk food. Unless she had been in sports and had exercised it all off.

Judging from the look on Chloe's face she was thinking around the same lines that he was. "So, what did you eat while you were living with Rick Forbes, Dear?" Martha asked, beating Oliver to the question he would ask later.

"Beans, cornbread, and veggies. They all last. Especially the beans and veggies. Dried beans come in a bag and veggies come in a can. He couldn't afford things like ribs and we had deserts only on days like my birthday or once a month," Ashley said, looking uncomfortable. She knew Oliver didn't normally like Ashley mentioning her life with Rick Forbes. Oliver didn't ask and she didn't normally say anything about it after she had learned that Oliver hadn't wanted to hear it.


	25. Oliver and Chloe comfort Ashley

"It's okay, Ash," Chloe said, saving Oliver from having to answer. Oliver hated talking about Rick Forbes. According to John he had found out how Rick had managed to kidnap Ashley without her crying. The fact that Rick had drugged her with chloroform was enough to make him chew nails. At least it hadn't caused any damage.

"I guess I had just better learn to keep my mouth shut. I hate it when you look that mad, Daddy," Ashley said, looking as if she were going to cry.

Oliver reached over and smoothed her face and hair gently. "I'm not mad at you, Sweetheart. I'm angry at Forbes. What kind of man does what he did to a baby? John told me this morning how Rick managed to take you without Lois hearing you cry," Oliver said, taking a shaky breath.

"How?" Lois asked.

"He drugged her. John said he was bragging about how easy it is to kidnap a baby and that was how he did it," Oliver said.

"How did he know it wouldn't kill or cause problems later?" Jonathan asked, taking a bite of barbeque.

"I have no idea. Considering that she was a newborn it could have. I'm thinking it was the grace of God that she survived," Oliver said.

"Dad, how come he's acting like this now? He acted like he loved me," Ashley said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Trust me, Ashley. He didn't love you. What man would kill as many people as he did and then kidnap a baby? Then he would say that your real parents didn't want you when they did?" Chloe said sternly."I always thought he did. He was a little cruel sometimes with what he said, but he never acted this cruel," Ashley said on a sob. Oliver stood up and took her into his arms, letting her cry it out on his chest. He kissed the top of her head at intervals and stroked her soft blonde hair gently, his own tears over her pain falling down his cheeks.

Ashley cried onto her Father's chest. She never realized how lucky she was to have found her real family until now. All the emotions she had been feeling just came pouring out. She was glad she had left Rick Forbes when she did because if she hadn't, she didn't want to think what he would do to her had she stayed. What he had done to her as a baby was just terrible! And not only that, her real Parents had missed out on her baby years. Ashley wished that she had pictures of herself when she was younger to show her real Parents, but Rick never took them to have family portraits made. She could show them School Yearbook pictures of her though. Rick did let her get School pictures taken and let her buy yearbooks.

She loved it when Oliver would just take her into his arms like this. Around him, she felt safe and secure. Something she never really had with Rick Forbes . Around her real Parents, they showered her with Love. This was when Ashley knew that this was where she truly and really belonged. With her real family. "I'm sorry you two missed out on my baby years the way you did".

Chloe had moved to walk towards them and now had approached them "It wasn't your fault that you were kidnapped, Ashley. We don't blame you. What matters now is that you found us and contacted us and that your with us now. All we can focus on is now. And the future. We'll have plenty of time to catch up on each other's lives. " she looked up at Oliver hoping she had said the right thing.


	26. Ashley & Linda go to School

Oliver held his daughter, tightly and nodded at Chloe. She had said the right thing and neither one of them blamed Ashley for what had happened. Oliver lifted his daughter's face out of his chest and wiped her wet cheeks with his fingers.

"There, now. You know crying makes your eyes swollen and your nose red," Oliver teased, kissing her forehead gently.

"Daddy, I can't help it. I just feel so bad!" Ashley wailed as fresh tears slipped down her face.

"Well, don't. Like your mom said, it's not your fault. Now we are not going to discuss this again. Okay?" Oliver said sternly as he hugged her tightly and kissed her blonde head.

"Okay," Ashley said in a small voice, wrapping her arms tightly around her father's waist and burying her face in his chest again. Oliver hoped she remembered that. Oliver considered what happened with Rick Forbes dead and buried.

6 years later…..

Ashley stood on top of the building watching the streets below looking for any signs of Crime. She was still training as the Green Arrow, and had gotten even better and tougher thanks to her Dad for training her. Ashley worked out everyday, ate healthy meals and got plenty of rest. She wore a similar suit to her Dad's but it was made for a woman. The outfit was also made different for a young female's body. She wore mostly tights, a hood, glasses, and a green top.

All seemed calm tonight she thought sitting on top of the edge of the roof scanning the area below. She had to go in soon and get ready for bed since school was tomorrow. Ashley was in the Tenth grade in School and attended Metropolis High School with Linda, and Jon. Dylan remained in Private School. Both Lois and Chloe wasn't too pleased with them wanting to go to Smallville High because then they wouldn't be home all the time. Ashley supposed that going to a High School that was closer was the best option. And the Principal believed in proper punishment at the School they went to.

Ashley yawned and got up from the edge of the building. She loved coming up here just to sit and think. Sometimes she even read up here. She went to the Green Arrow room and took off her suit. Her blonde hair was kept in a ponytail to keep it from being in her face. Ashley grinned seeing all the stuff in her Father's room. Learning how to use the Bow and Arrow had been fun. That night she slept easy.

The next day in School began like any other. She had adjusted well to it and made several friends and still hung out with Linda. Her and Linda were walking the hall towards the Cafeteria together.

"Want to go to the Football Game this coming Friday?" Linda asked.

Ashley looked at her best friend and cousin "I don't know, I've never really been a big fan of sports". Ashley was more into Dancing and listening to music.

"Jason will be there. And you'll get to cheer him on. " said Linda grinning.

Ashley "Oh please. Like he will even know I am there. I can never talk to him with girls around him all the time". they got in the lunch line.

Linda "Ashley, your never around him enough!" she got a lunch tray.

"Besides, aren't guys suppose to be into you, and not the other way around?" asked Ashley reaching over and getting her plate. Today, they were having meatloaf.


	27. Ashley & Linda eat with Jason

Jason ate his meatloaf, quietly. He hated meatloaf, but it looked better than the chicken tetrazini that the cafeteria was famed for. Jason was new to Smallville High and he felt a little nervous around the kids. He knew what most kids thought about him; a shy and quiet type who liked science. Well, they were two-thirds right. He wasn't shy, but he did like science and he was quiet. Of course the word "Nerd" had been a word to describe Jason too on account of the glasses he wore. His mom said that maybe he'd find a girlfriend while he was here, but Jason doubted it. So far he only liked one girl here; Ashley Queen. She had smiled at him and said hello, but she was rich and pretty. Rich and pretty girls didn't talk to quiet and sciency felt his heart skip as Ashley and her cousin, Linda Kent came over to his table and sat down. He wondered if Ashley would talk to him and he wondered what he would say to her. This was worse than the time he was six years old and he scared a girl-cousin with a frog."Hi, Jason," Ashley said with a beautiful smile lighting up her dark brown eyes."Hi," Jason croaked sounding like a frog and making him feel like he wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and die of embarrassment.

Ashley smiled at Jason as they sat down. She often wondered why he sat by himself when he could very easily make friends to sit down with. Then she saw he was the quiet type and she respected that. Dylan her brother most of the time was like that. Liked to keep to himself and make very few friends. Ashley wished she could find a Science tutor her and Jason had Science during 4th period, and she was flunking badly. If she didn't get help soon, she might have to repeat Tenth Grade all over again.

Ashley saw he got the same thing to eat that they did and as she opened her milk, she made a wise-crack joke. "Meatloaf the second time this week? Man, they need to make their food menu more interesting!" she tried a few bites of hers then all of a sudden made a gagging sound. "Yuck, this is really gross. I think I'm going to puke. What did they put in there?" she stared at the meatloaf as if there were maggots in it.

Both Jason and Linda laughed at Ashley's making fun of the Cafeteria's food. They both watched as she brought out about three sandwiches all Turkey & Cheese on whole wheat. "I think this will be better to eat than that. I made these this morning in case lunch food was terrible". she tossed Linda one, then to Jason, and took one herself. "I don't think we'll be eating any more of that". she pointed at the meatloaf. She smiled at Jason as he thanked her for the sandwich.

They had been sitting with Jason for awhile now since they began their new School. Ashley didn't know that much to say to Jason except greet him and try to be friendly to him. He was handsome in his own way and could be more handsome if he tried a makeover. Like, did without his glasses, and got contacts. Lose the stripes shirt and go more solid, maybe she could pull him out of his shell if she got to know him better. She thought to herself. But then Linda interrupted her thoughts with a question.

"So Ashley, who are you going to get to help you get tutored in Science? Mid-terms are coming up pretty soon and you really need the extra credit to pull up your grade". asked Linda.

Ashley looked at her "I don't know. I usually can barely stay awake in Science. It just doesn't interest me that much. And I always get paired up with a crappy partner who likes to drool on me all the time!"

Linda laughed. "I'm sure you can find a great partner, Ash. I'd help you if I could, but I don't have Science with you".


	28. The Football team picks on Ashley

Jason heard Ashley's tale of woe concerning science and science partners. Most people could care less about science. Jason was the exception. He knew people thought he was a nerd who didn't like football and was on the chess team. If anybody partnered with him it was because it was an easy A+ and they liked to foist all the work on him.

Ashley didn't seem like that type, but the last girl he had liked was as beautiful and he had thought she was nice too until she had batted her eyes and then said he'd better do all the work or she'd tell the teacher that he cheated on exams. Jason didn't know if a teacher would buy that, but he wasn't willing to test it and tell her no that he couldn't do all the work. Jason just didn't want someone to manipulate him like that again.

"Why don't you ask your dad or my dad?" Linda asked, bringing Jason out of his thoughts.

"My dad is just too busy and besides when I go up to Metropolis every weekend Dad expects me to have all my homework done so he, Mom, Todd, Dylan, and myself could have family time," Ashley said. Todd and Dylan had to be her brothers. Jason had seen her family tree in Spanish class and a boy a year or two younger than her and a small boy of about two or three was on it.

"I know what you mean. Dad says that he wants me and Jon to finish all of our homework at Excelsior and at Grandma and Grandpa's before we come home for the weekend," Linda said, eating a bite of chocolate pudding.

"How is Jon handling Excelsior?" Ashley asked. Excelsior was an exclusive school for the rich sons of millionaires. Apparently Ashley's and Linda's brothers went there.

"He says that the boys there are spoiled, selfish snobs and he's glad that Dylan and his friend, mark don't act like that," Linda said with a smile.

"Dylan says he still doesn't understand why Dad and Mom sent him there. He wants to just wing it with Queen Industries," Ashley said.

"Well, maybe Dylan or Jon might help you. Unless Jason here wants to help you," Linda said, looking over at gulped as Ashley turned her brown eyes to him. "I don't know, Ashley. The last girl who said she needed my help in science made me do all the work," Jason said nervously. He hoped she understood that he wasn't going to do all the work if she agreed to let him help her with science.

Ashley looked over at Jason and felt kinda bad for him that girls have used him in the past. But she wasn't like that, and was willing to prove it to him. She didn't have much time left for preparing for the test, so she said to him "I have no one else who will help me. And My brother Dylan and Jon Linda's brother, stay busy with their own School projects. You're the only one who can help me. And as for the girl who's used you in the past, let's just say that I'm nothing like her, and I won't ever to do that to a person.

She hoped Jason would agree to help her. Otherwise, she was out of options and out of ideas of who else could help.

Linda piped up "I'll do what I can in helping, but I can't do it everyday like Jason could. They both turned to Jason. Hoping he'd agree to do this.

Just then the Football Team came near Ashley's table. One of them a Jock named Dave smirked at Ashley "Well, what do you know. Here is Choir girl who likes to sing in the Glee Club. Too bad you lost at Regionals last year. Could have had better set list and better dance moves. Oh Well, You can be better at other things. Like going to the Homecoming and to the Prom with me?" he extended the invite to Ashley.

Ashley narrowed her eyes to Dave. Dave wasn't the type of guy she was interesting in dating. In fact, most of the time, she hated jocks. She looked at Dave "I wouldn't date you or go to the Prom or Homecoming with you if you were the last guy on earth. You just putted down my Show Choir group! If I date a guy, he has to support me in everything I do!" Ashley was starting to believe that all guys were jerks, and all guys wanted only one thing.

Dave's buddies went to oohing around their friend. Dave glared at her "This won't be the last time you see me. If I were you, I'd watch your back, Queen". he huffed off.

Ashley sighed. At times like these, she wished she had a strong guy to protect her from thugs like these. Ashley didn't want to be the Hero most of the time to protect her self from them. She had looked over at Jason. Jason hadn't even stuck up for her either "You know what, maybe studying is a bad idea, especially if you can't even trust me not to use you. I thought we were friends, Jason!" Ashley excused herself and gathered up her books. The Football Team had made her lose any appetite she had for food. She went somewhere so she could be alone. And figure out what she was going to do about her Science.


	29. Jason helps Ashley with her Science

Jason had followed Ashley to the library and watched as she went to the science section. Judging from the look on her face she really didn't like science. She liked science as much as he liked sports and that wasn't much to brag about.

"You know, science isn't that terrible," Jason said, causing Ashley to turn quickly around and glare at him."What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to help me?" Ashley accused, her dark eyes smoldering.

"I didn't, but your cousin said you needed help. She also said I needed a makeover and I needed to join the football team before they made me this year's scarecrow," Jason said dryly.

A grin spread across her face. "She's probably right. Her father was the scarecrow when he went to Smallville High," Ashley said.

"I don't know about football. I don't like watching or playing and I'm comfortable with my glasses. I don't care if you are beautiful," Jason said the last part without thinking. Ashley grinned again at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Ashley asked.

Jason gulped. Him and his big mouth! He wasn't going to let her know that he thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the school! "Yes," he said nervously.

"Then why don't you come over for dinner? You can meet my dad. He's coming over tonight from Metropolis with my mother and two brothers?" Ashley said.

Jason found himself nodding his head. "All right," Jason said. He agreed with meeting a girl's parents before he dated her. He just hoped that since Ashley was going to be the first girl he had ever dated that her parents liked him and that he didn't embarrass himself by spilling food or saying something stupid.

She took out a few books that would help her. Ashley had to write a page essay about the Earth's Solar System. Then she made her way to an empty desk . Jason followed her and they both sat down. Normally, there was a chair across from them but Jason brought it over so they could work together side by side.

Jason was a good bit taller than her. He had to be what, "6,1?". Perfect height for a football player. Grabbing some notebook paper and a pencil, she turned to look at Jason" Okay. I say we should get this started. The sooner we get this done, the better". when she turned to look at Jason, she found him gazing into her eyes longingly and she felt this strange sensation, attraction, and she felt like he was going to kiss her right then and there. Which, she wouldn't have minded if he did. He was eyeing her lips which at the moment had strawberry lip-gloss on them. Ashley began to feel herself blush and funny butterflies were in her stomach. What was going on with her lately?


	30. Ashley picks a topic to write about

Jason looked into Ashley's eyes. He had always thought she was beautiful, but he had thought she didn't like him because of his glasses or that he didn't like football all that much.

"So, what do you need to do to pass science?" Jason said, looking at the books she had in front of her.

"I have to write about Earth's solar system. But I hate astronomy!" Ashley exclaimed making a face.

"It's because you don't understand it. The solar system has planets and stars. It has black holes. Just be imaginative and find something that strikes your fancy," Jason said, opening up a book that had a model of the planets on the front.

"You sound like my dad's friend, Superman. He says the same thing," Ashley said. Superman? Ashley's dad was friends with Superman?

"Well, Superman's right. We'll find something that you can write about," Jason said, pulling out a blank sheet of paper, ready to write down ideas for the paper.

Ashley began looking through one book. It was titled Stars and Galaxies. She looked over the information and wrote the important stuff down and jotted down notes here and there. "Why don't I write about Stars, Galaxies, and black holes? I've always liked looking up at the stars at night and wonder about how many of them are up there. That's part of the Solar System, right?" she looked at him.

Ashley liked Jason even if he wore glasses and didn't have much interest in Sports. She knew that he liked reading and listening to different types of music. She just wished she could see those hazel eyes more and up-close. Those eyes seemed to always be hidden underneath those glasses. But he would fit in more at School if he was more outgoing, and dressed more casually. But he didn't have to be a jock.

But she knew that once he played Sports, Jason would wind up liking them.


	31. Ashley feels bad about what she said

"In a way they are part of the solar system, but there's a lot of them. You might want to narrow down your research some," Jason said, feeling like his mouth was full of cotton candy. Ashley was so beautiful! Her eyes were the warmest brown and she had soft golden hair.

He wondered if she would ever like a guy like him like he was starting to like her. Beautiful girls with rich dads didn't ever want to date nerds like him. If they did the first thing they always wanted to do was make him get rid of his glasses or try to make him become a football, basketball, or baseball player. He always thought that if a girl liked him she would like him for who he was and not try to change him.

"Jason, have you ever considered contact lenses?" Ashley asked, changing the subject.

"Not really. I'm always a little worried I might lose them," Jason said, getting to work on his own science project.

"Jason, do I frighten you?" Ashley asked.

"Of course not," Jason said, feeling her fingers grip his face and turn him to look at her.

"Then why don't you look at me?" Ashley said, cupping both sides of his face with her hands.

Jason looked right into her brown eyes. They were as warm and soft as her hair looked. She was right. He was so afraid of girls trying to change him that he didn't try to date girls. "You're just so beautiful. You probably could find a better guy than me," Jason said, feeling like it was a feeble excuse.

Her fingers went to his glasses and pulled them off. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Jason asked. No one other than him had ever taken his glasses off.

Ashley just sighed. She wasn't trying to change Jason. She liked him like the way he was, he was just much more attractive without his glasses on. If he dressed more in Solids and Jeans rather than stripes and those overalls sometimes, he'd be much more attractive and fit in with the rest of the students and other guys wouldn't give him such a hard time.

"Jason, I'm not trying to change who you are. But you look so much better without those glasses! Contacts aren't that expensive believe me. I can get you a pack. And, to tell you the honest truth, if you really want to impress a girl you can't always wear what you got on. Especially at School, or on dates. Now at home that is different. You can wear them there. But if you want to fit in this year in this School and not become the next Scarecrow, you got to be willing to make some changes. And become active in sports! How do you know you don't like them unless you try them? I use to be like you I hated sports until I joined the girls Basketball team with Linda and now I love it! You got to expand your interests more they will give you extra credit in High School". Ashley said. She had a feeling she had overstepped her boundaries. If Jason believe she was trying to change him he was wrong. She was telling him how to fit in more at School. To be more normal. And what was wrong with that? Ashley suddenly felt uncomfortable around him. How could she help him fit in more when he wouldn't even allow some change in his life?

Ashley looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 3:00. She closed her books "I think I'm going to check these out, and finish my work at home. It's time to go meet Mr. Kent and Linda outside. I'll be at the Kents tonight." she said goodbye to Jason and hoped he would still arrive at the Kents tonight. If he refused to come, she'd feel horrible.

Later that evening at the Kents, Ashley felt nervous. She had decided to put on a pair of jeans along with a burgundy v-neck blouse. She let her hair fall down to her shoulders. She hadn't heard from Jason since he helped her earlier that afternoon. Maybe he's not interested in dating me anymore she thought sadly. Maybe I overdid it too much by suggesting to him to make some Changes to fit in. I'm a horrible person she thought. I'm no different than any other girl he's come in contact with. She put on some lip-gloss and then put the tube in her jeans and went downstairs. Mrs. Kent was getting Dinner ready. It was going to be Pasta night. Chicken Alfredo, and salad. Ashley went in and started to help her peel and cut the carrots. If she didn't get to see Jason tonight, she thought, at least she'd get to see Mom and Dad.

"What's wrong Ashley? You've been quiet ever since you got here today. It's so unlike you". said Martha. She gave Ashley a concerned look.

Ashley frustrated peeled the carrots faster than she normally would. She looked at Martha. "Am I a horrible person if I try to tell someone to make changes about themselves to try to make them fit in more at School?"

Martha looked at her "Why no sweetie, your not horrible! Why you say that?"

Ashley leaned against the counter. "I think I've ruined things between Jason and me by trying to suggest he make some changes with his clothes and glasses to try to fit in more at School. I also told him he needed to make changes to impress girls when he went on dates with them. And now, I feel like I've over stepped his boundaries. I haven't heard from him ever since earlier this afternoon, I think he's mad at me and never wants to speak to me again and he probably thinks I don't like him for who he is!" she suddenly felt hot tears start to come.


	32. Jason trys to comfort Ashley

Jason felt like clawing his eyes out! He couldn't believe he had done this and had gotten the contact lenses. He knew that Ashley thought he was handsome without the glasses, but Jason had rarely been without glasses since he was 12.

Ashley had looked him in the eyes and looked as if she wanted to kiss him. Jason had wanted to kiss her too, but he wouldn't. He was old-fashioned and his father had always said to never kiss a girl unless she was the one you were going to marry.

Of course sixteen was too soon to determine if he would ever marry Ashley. The chances of him marrying Ashley were very slim. She was a beautiful girl, whose father owned as much money as Bruce Wayne over in Gotham. So why was he standing on Mr. and Mrs. Kent's front step with a bunch of flowers in his hand and trying to think about what to say to everyone?Oliver had hugged both Ashley and Dylan to his chest as soon as he walked in the door before doing paperwork. He was always happy to see his kids. True, since Toddy had been born 4 years ago Oliver had enjoyed being a dad again to a kid under the age of five.

Of course Oliver always would love Dylan and Ashley. Ashley was so beautiful at sixteen! Clark and Lois both said she looked like Chloe at that age and Linda had told him secretly that Ashley thought she was in love with a boy that Oliver and Chloe were going to meet tonight for the first time.

Oliver looked up as Ashley entered the living room, looking nervous and twirling her blonde hair around her finger. "Relax, Sweetheart," Oliver said with a grin. Her face was the nicest shade of green that a father could see and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Daddy, I just don't want Jason to be mad at me," Ashley said in a small timid voice, making Oliver think of what she might have been like at five if Rick Forbes hadn't stolen her after she had been born.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Oliver asked, wiping her face gently with his fingers and handing her a linen handkerchief.

I started telling him that he should get rid of his glasses and try out for sports and he got mad," Ashley said. I just want him to be accepted. He's going to be the scarecrow if he doesn't try to fit in," Ashley wailed.

"Ash, you mean well, but people don't like to have someone rag them about their clothes. When he comes over and if he hasn't gotten contacts don't bully him about it or football. Some people aren't cut out for sports. Let this be his choice," Oliver said, smoothing her light hair gently. The doorbell rang just then and Ashley raised her head from Oliver's shoulder.

"I'll get it," Ashley said, wiping her still wet face and opening the door. She gasped in surprise. "Jason?" Oliver saw a boy with reddish blond hair enter the room. He looked as if he needed a haircut, but Oliver could see why Ashley was surprised. He wasn't wearing glasses and his hands kept going to his eyes. He looked as if he was going to scratch his eyes out.

Oct 14th, 3:37pm I was thinking that Jason would see that she's upset and notice the wet face and would ask her what's wrong before dinner was served and stop her in the Hallway while she tries to go freshen up. Then he could give her the Flowers as they talk. she could tell him how she thinks he's mad at stopped him from doing that by grabbing his arms. "If I were you, I wouldn't do that. You might make them fall from your eyes then you won't be able to find them. You'll get used to them being there, just like you got used to your glasses for the first time". Ashley was surprised by his appearance. She didn't think he would even listen to her advice. Jason wore a Navy Blue Shirt over a pair of Light Tan pants. They weren't jeans, but it was a start of improving himself. And they were acceptable for a date. She saw he had gotten her flowers, like her mom, Ashley loved Tulips yellow and orange kind. And he had a full bouquet of them! Then she stared at his hair. Over the regular brown hair he had some reddish blonde highlights in them. His hair needed to be cut short, but he could take care of that later. In front of her stood a really hot handsome guy. And Ashley couldn't believe he was into her. If he still was that is. Ashley felt like apologizing to him but now wasn't the time to do it. She would wait until they had some time alone. Ashley felt everyone else staring to so she decided to speak to Jason. She wouldn't pressure him anymore about changing, she didn't want to push him further away. If he wanted to keep the change and keep changing for the better, that was his decision.

"I like your makeover Jason. You look really handsome". Ashley wanted to mention hot, but then she thought she'd be going overboard. A simple compliment would do him just find. Turning her attention back to her Family, to Lois and Clark and the others, she said "This is my friend named Jason we uh, hang out at School together." Ashley decided to lay low and not say a whole lot tonight. She wanted Jason to enjoy his night there. Her face was still wet some from crying, but she would be okay. It would dry up.

Jason looked at everyone and gulped. He hated meeting new people. He never knew what to say to people without sounding like a complete doorknob. Oliver Queen held out his hand for Jason to shake it. He looked friendly enough, but he had no idea how Ashley's dad or mom felt about him liking their daughter.

Jason then noticed that Ashley looked upset. Her eyes were glassy and her face looked a little wet as if she had been crying. After introductions had been said everyone went into the kitchen and Ashley turned to him.

"Jason, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should never have bothered you about the glasses or sports," Ashley said, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. Jason reached out and cupped her face gently.

"It's all right. I may never play sports since I don't really like football, but I will try out contacts. I just wish they didn't have to be so uncomfortable," Jason said, his hand going to his eyes.

"If they are causing that much discomfort you don't have to wear them. Did you bring your glasses with you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Just in case the contacts get too much for me," Jason said.

"You can go into the bathroom there and take out the contacts and put the glasses back on," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Jason said, going toward the bathroom.

"But at least let me cut your hair," Ashley called after him.

"You sound like my mother," Jason said with a grin.

"Well, I think you look handsome and hair shouldn't cover your face," Ashley said, her face turning pink.

"I'll think about it," Jason said as he slipped into the bathroom and removed the contacts and put them into an eyeglass case where he had hidden his glasses. He slipped them on with relief. At least with these his eyes wouldn't itch.

Jason still couldn't believe that Ashley found him handsome! That she would pick him over a dozen other boys at school. The football player that had tried to flirt with Ashley at lunch appeared to like her. Why would Ashley pick a science geek over someone like a macho football player? His brother's wife, Maddie, said he looked like Hayden Christensen in "Star Wars," but Jason had trouble believing that one. He figured he could ask Ashley later.

Jason came out of the room as Ashley was walking down the hall. Her face still looked sad. "Ashley, are you still upset?" Jason asked as Ashley wiped her face furiously.

"A little. I just don't want you to be mad at me for trying to change you," Ashley said.

"Ashley, I'm not mad. If I was mad would I have brought you these?" Jason said, holding up the flowers he had gotten in town. Ashley's hand covered her mouth and she took the bouquet. Her brown eyes turning to liquid sludge.

"They're beautiful!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jason said with a smile.

"So, you really aren't mad?" Ashley asked.

"How could I be mad when I love you?" Jason asked, before realizing what he had said. He loved her? He had just moved to Smallville and he didn't really know her! Did love at first sight really happen just like that? She thought he was handsome, but did she love him the same way? The last girl he thought he was in love with had wanted to change him and then she dumped him when he wouldn't. Jason didn't want a repeat. He wanted to know that Ashley really loved him for who he was.

He had said he loved her! Ashley felt herself blush a bit. When someone said they loved her or paid her a compliment she would blush. She felt the same way about Jason, she loved him to but felt too afraid to say it before because she was afraid he wouldn't return her feelings. That had happened to her Mom one time and she had a huge crush on Clark. Only Uncle Clark didn't return those same feelings. Ashley found an empty vase, put some water in it, and then put the flowers in it and put it on a nearby end table in the hallway. She turned to Jason to face him "I love you to. I just didn't know how to say it fearing you wouldn't feel the same way". The dinner was delicious! The word around Smallville was that Martha Kent could cook. At Jason's house everyone usually had to fend for themselves. Very rarely did they eat food like this outside of family restaurant's and diners.

Oliver spent all the evening grilling Jason. Jason really couldn't blame the man for doing the twenty questions thing before allowing him to date his daughter. Jason still felt that he wasn't good enough for Ashley. But she would look at him with those large brown eyes and he felt himself fall more in love with her.

Other than that, the rest of the evening went really well. Jason got along with everyone and was the perfect gentleman. And everyone got along with him. Ashley understood why her Father was so protective of her and grilling Jason. She knew her Father was only looking out for her best interests, and he was right. Jason had to love her for who she was, and no matter what he found out about her. Flaws and all. Ashley had given her Father a thank you look. Since this might make telling Jason about her being Green Arrow a bit easier.

They walked to the Kent's barn to have some private time alone together to talk and get to know one another more. The place hadn't changed much since Clark had last been there. There was still lights up that Lois had put up years ago to make it feel more comfy. Up in the loft, there was a bookcase, a sofa and table to rest your feet on and it was big enough to fit at least six people. Mr. Kent had made it a place where Clark could go up to think or to hang out with his friends. Night had fallen and their were stars in the sky and in the window they could see them perfectly.

Ashley looked over at Jason who was looking back at her. "I'm sorry Dad kept grilling you at Dinner. He's just very protective of me and only wants the best for me. He really seems to like you though. Mom to. She seemed very impressed of you. Um Jason? There's something I got to tell you. Something you should know before you date me. Just don't freak out about it okay?" when he nodded and said "Okay", Ashley tried to find the right words. "Um, I'm not really what you would call your normal typical teenager all though I try to pretend I'm normal a lot of times. Ashley told him about her being the daughter of Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen and what it was like . "I thought it was so cool the stuff he did for everybody in the city and I remember saying I want to be like that! I want to help save people when they needed to be saved. And so, not long after I came back to be with my real Family, Dad started training me to be Green Arrow" disappearing for a few moments underneath the loft to change into her gear, she returned a few minutes later. "I'm still being trained for it, so it'll be awhile before I'm actually on my own being Green Arrow. Dad want's me to be fully prepared. Instead of wearing shades like her Dad, Ashley chose to wear a matching green with glitter mask to hide her identity. Her hair was pulled into ponytail. A Green Arrow's suit was made differently for a girl than for a man. Ashley paused, feeling more nervous than ever at how Jason was going to react. Would he really love her for who she was? "I wanted to tell you this before we started dating because I really truly believe there shouldn't be no secrets from us".


	33. On opposite sides?

Jason felt floored. The Green Arrow? He had heard of the vigilante and the female Green Arrow along with Superman and Hawkman, but Ashley looked normal. He never would have thought that someone like her would ever try something like that. She had demonstrated with a bow and arrow and proved that she couldn't be anyone other than the Green Arrow.

"So, what's it like?" Jason asked, picking up one of the arrows and looking at it carefully. It had been painted green and had green and black feathers on it.

"Interesting. I never thought I'd be the Green Arrow, but Dad taught me everything he knew and I've been doing it since I was 12 or 13. Are you upset?" Ashley asked as she put the bow and arrows away.

"No. It'll just take me awhile to get used to the idea, ya know?" Jason said as they walked out of the barn and too the farmhouse.

"Take your time. I understand about being freaked. I was too when Dad and Mom told me," Ashley said as they walked in and Martha handed them plates of cherry and chocolate pie. Ashley took the chocolate. Ashley must of not liked cherry pie.

Martha Kent made the best pies in town. And her famous root beer floats were the best too. She would make them for Ashley and Linda whenever they came to visit. Ashley had chosen chocolate pie because she wasn't too thrilled about cherries. They just had somewhat a bitter taste to them she didn't like. But she would eat other types of pies.

She was very surprised Jason had showed up for Dinner. He hadn't run when she told him about being the Green Arrow, but she could tell he was a bit freaked out about it. She just hoped that he didn't change his mind and suddenly say "Oh we can't date because of your secret". She really hoped he wouldn't turn her down now. It had been so nice to actually find a Guy that actually liked her and she just hoped that this didn't scare him off. Everyone sat around the living room and talked. They talked about Smallville was building more Schools in the area, and talking about how crime rate went up in Metropolis. Ashley walked in with Jason and they sat down on one sofa. "So what is everyone talking about?" she asked.

"Just what's been happening lately. John says the police department is feeling swamped with all the crimes that have been happening in Metropolis lately," Chloe answered Ashley.

"Well, no one expects me, Dad, Dylan, Superman, and Hawkman to do everything, do they?" Ashley asked. Everyone looked at Jason nervously. This wasn't the kind of conversation they should be having in front of a complete stranger. Oliver and Clark had lectured their kids about talking about this kind of thing in front of strangers.

"Daddy, don't look like that! Jason knows that I'm the Green Arrow," Ashley said, causing shocked looks to go all around the group.

Oliver stood and tried to keep his expression calm. "Ashley, would you follow me and your mother to the kitchen, please?" Oliver said, keeping all traces of frustration out of his voice. If he was going to lecture her it was better that no one see he was angry. Chloe followed her husband and daughter looking just as upset as Oliver felt.

Ashley sighed a bit defeated. Why did it always seem like she said the wrong things? She thought it was okay to discuss Superhero stuff with the group with Jason around. He didn't feel like a stranger to her, and plus he already knew her Superhero status. So what was the problem trying to discuss things around him? "Yes, Dad. I'll be there right be hind you". Ashley had the feeling her own Dad didn't trust her telling her secret to Jason.

Ever since all the training she had been through and plus being part of the Justice League, Ashley had finally felt like she belonged somewhere with a group that cared about her. And she thought that being Green Arrow would be an awesome thing to do. But now, she was unsure. If her Dad was going to be this upset at her for telling this to Jason, and discussing Hero stuff around Jason, then maybe being Green Arrow wasn't such a good idea after all. "I'll be back". she grumbled to Jason.

Ashley loved her parents, she really did. But sometimes like times like these, she felt like They just didn't trust her. After all why should they? She hadn't been in the family long. For about what? For almost six years? Ashley thought she was doing everything right. As she followed her parents into the kitchen, she hoped her Dad didn't push her too hard. Ashley didn't have to be Green Arrow if she just decided she didn't want to. And she could decide that if her Dad went ballistic in the kitchen. Once the kitchen door was closed , Ashley stood across the room afraid to be near them and asked. "What did I do wrong now? I thought I was doing everything right. Jason isn't a stranger! At least, not to me". she crossed her arms. She thought her and her parents were on the same team. Now she wasn't so sure.


	34. Oliver, Chloe, and Ashley argue

Jason hoped Ashley wasn't in trouble. Judging from the look on Mr. Queen's face he looked less than happy that Ashley had told him that she was the Green Arrow. "Mr. Queen looks upset," Jason commented to Ashley's Uncle Clark. Dylan had said that Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois weren't really an aunt and uncle. Lois Kent and Chloe Queen were cousins, but the Kent kids called Oliver and Chloe aunt and uncle and the Queen kids called Clark and Lois aunt and uncle since they were born.

"Well, Oliver has been trying to drum the need for keeping her mouth shut about it since she found out his secret," Clark said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what he's worried about," Jason said.

"It's not that, Jason. He's worried that you might make a mistake and slip. I just hope Dad's not to harsh with her," Dylan said, looking towards the kitchen.

Oliver frowned at his daughter. "Change the attitude, Ashley. I don't appreciate it," Oliver said stiffly. He had never had a reason to spank Ashley, but right now he felt tempted to.

"I just thought it'd be okay to tell Jason. I am going to date him. He's going to find out. Mom found out you were the Green Arrow," Ashley said.

"Yes, she did, but I didn't volunteer the information. Part of this is to know when to keep your mouth shut," Oliver snapped.

"I didn't think there'd be so many rules to this!" Ashley shouted.

"Lower your voice," Oliver ordered.

"Fine! If there's going to be this many rules than I don't want to be the Green Arrow any more!" Ashley said, taking Oliver by surprise. For the first time since she had come back Oliver, Chloe, and Ashley got into a huge argument.

For a moment there was complete silence. You could almost hear a pin drop in the room. Ashley was now 16 and wasn't a little girl anymore. She was sorry that her Parents didn't get to see much of her childhood, but she just couldn't be ordered around like a little girl when she was slowly blossoming into a young woman and she wanted to be treated like a young woman. If there was going to be so many rules to being the Green Arrow, then Ashley didn't want to be Green Arrow anymore simple as that. She didn't want a life filled with many rules. She didn't want to keep any secrets from Jason. Didn't her own Mother know something about being honest? And wasn't her own Dad raised to be honest towards people he cares about?

Trying not to let tears form in her eyes she said in a low voice. "I would like to not spend the rest of the evening arguing. I have company here in case you have forgotten and I don't think that he would like to see me or hear me arguing with my own Parents. I need to go back to him now".

Chloe couldn't believe it. Oliver had really pushed Ashley too far this time. And now, Ashley no longer wanted to be The Green Arrow. Chloe knew that if Oliver was to harsh with her, that things would backfire on him. But now, this was a mess they had to straighten with Ashley. Maybe they were being too strict. Chloe tried to think of something to say, finally she found her voice "You mean your giving up being Green Arrow, just like that?" she raised an eyebrow.

Ashley looked around the room trying to avoid her Parents and most of all trying not to let them see that she was on the verge of tears. "Yeah, I think I am. It's too many rules you have to go by and too much responsibility. Plus, I don't want to keep secrets that big from Jason. It wouldn't be being honest with Jason. And, I'm only 16. I would like to just live a normal life, and be a normal teen. My life was complicated in the past, and I don't want it complicated now. If you will excuse me, I have to go back to my date". Leaving them in the kitchen to talk, Ashley walked out of it through the door on her way to the living room.

Once Ashley was out of site, Chloe felt her own eyes water. "I think we pushed her too far this time, Ollie". Chloe looked at her husband who was still surprised how Ashley just reacted.


	35. The Queens work things out with Ashley

"You're probably right, but she needs to be careful who she tells," Oliver said wearily.

"Oliver, you're going to have to trust her. If you put too many rules and regulations she's going to resent you," Chloe said, cupping Oliver's face gently. Oliver grabbed her wrists and kissed the palms of her hands gently.

"You are probably right. I just don't want her to trust the wrong person and then have her telling him blow up in her face," Oliver said.

"Oliver, it didn't blow up in your face when I found out," Chloe pointed out, stroking his face and hair gently.

"No. You help me with the computer when I'm the Green Arrow," Oliver said.

"Maybe Jason could help us. But first I think we need to apologize to Ashley," Chloe said, kissing his lips gently.

"You're right. Let's go find her," Oliver said. They went back into the living room. Ashley was talking to Linda, Jon, Dylan, and Jason and judging by the look on her face she still looked upset.

Linda and the others Jon, Dylan were trying to keep the conversation light and to keep Ashley from getting any further upset. Linda knew she was having parental issues but she also knew that things themselves would work out. But only if Ashley kept a level head. The topics they were talking about was about School. Jon had joined the soccer team at his School. And Dylan was involved in some activities as well in his School that he did for extra credit.

Jon kept talking. "You know Mrs. Messer? The young Teacher in Science? Man, I can't stand her. But yet, I can't stop looking at her either. She's very hot".

Linda laughed listening to her brother. He was hitting puberty and already taking an interest in girls at an early age. "They come to School that way, young and hot".

"If you don't watch it, they will wind up breaking your heart. It's best not to get that close to them especially to do errands". Dylan said dryly. He remembered the crush he had on a young Teacher once, and it didn't go too well.

"Don't I know it. I used to have a crush on my Gym Teacher when I was at my old School. I used to get so nervous around him, whenever I talked, I would get so nervous that when I did found my voice; he couldn't even understand me! It was like I was babbling or something. And at times, I would even trip over things and the whole class would laugh at me". Ashley said.

Linda grinned then remembering something Clark told her. "The main thing is when your near them, don't let your hormones get out of control, otherwise bad stuff can happen. like setting a class room on fire". she didn't explain the entire details since Jason was there, but she had laughed like crazy about the time her Dad's hormones had reacted to heat and a hot woman in the classroom.

Ashley laughed and she had heard the story from the Kent's as well. It felt good to laugh again even if it was something Clark had done back in his High School days. Deep down, she wondered if Linda and Jon had any problems with their heat vision. She guessed that they didn't. The laughing calmed down a bit when the Queens entered the room. Ashley saw her parents enter and then instantly frowned expecting to be lectured again. But her Dad didn't look angry like he had earlier. Mom must have talked to him, she thought. She just wished her Dad would trust her more.

Oliver waited for a break in the conversation. Ashley was laughing with her cousins, brother, and Jason, but the laughter didn't reach her eyes.

"Ash, me and your mom need to talk with you. Could you excuse us for one more minute?" Oliver asked all the kids. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes in a long-suffering way.

"What did I do now?" Ashley asked as she followed her parents into the kitchen.

"You didn't do anything. I just want to apologize for the way I treated you," Oliver said. Ashley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! You acted so tense when I mentioned being the Green Arrow," Ashley said.

"I know, but I am sorry. Forgive your old dad for being a jerk?" Oliver said, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly. Ashley hugged him back, pressing her face into his shoulder. Oliver took that as a yes.

When he was like this hugging her to him, Ashley felt safe and secure. She liked him when he was more of the calm and collected Dad, not the real tense Dad. When he was tense, Ashley never knew what he would do most of the time. She knew he would never really hurt her, but Ashley was scared that he was going to spank her earlier. And now, Oliver was asking for her forgiveness. Mom must have spoken to him she thought.

She kept hugging him and then said "I suppose I can. But you have got to start learning to trust me more, Dad. I am on yours and Mom's side after all. It's not like I'm going to wake up one day and tell the whole world our secret; I know better than to do that. And I'm only trusting those I know with my secret. If I had thought Jason would use my secret against me, I would have never told him."

"We know your on our side Ashley." Chloe almost said baby, but Ashley wouldn't have liked that especially around relatives and Jason. "Does this mean you'll still be the Green Arrow?"

Ashley thought a moment. "I don't know. I'm considering to seriously wait and be the Green Arrow sometime later if I'm ready for it. I really don't like all the rules and responsibilities that come along with it. And worst of all, I feel as if I have let you and Dad down". she put her head again against her Dad's chest, unable to face them.


	36. Lois has good news for Clark

Oliver held Ashley tightly and stroked her hair gently. She was upset and a little guilty, but Oliver didn't want her to think like that.

Oliver kissed the top of her silky head. "Now, don't feel bad. You didn't let me down. I still think you can be the Green Arrow," Oliver said.

"I don't think so, Dad. I feel as if I'm too young sometimes," Ashley sniffled. Oliver felt her tears fall through the material of his shirt. Oliver knew the best thing for her was to let her be the Green Arrow in her timing, not his.

"You just let me know when your ready. I'll put all your stuff in the weapons room," Oliver said. Ashley looked up at him in surprise.

"You aren't upset?" Ashley asked. Oliver wiped her face gently with his hands.

"No. Me and your mom love you very much," Oliver said, kissing her forehead gently.

Once everything was okay with them and her tears had subsided, Ashley went back to the living room to be with her company. She went to join Jason and the others. Not long after that, her and Jason went out to the front porch to have a more private talk. She didn't know what to say to him about not being Green Arrow awhile. She decided to let him ask questions. They sat on the swing rocking back and forth.

Meanwhile in the Barn up in the loft, Lois came in there as Clark was going through his things from his past. She saw that he held a picture frame of Lana when she was in High School. Lois knew the two were lovers in the past. But she often wondered if Clark sometimes missed being with her. "Thought you might be in here. You miss her, don't you? Do you ever wish it was her you winded up with instead of me?" Lois asked. She didn't know how that popped into her head.

"Stupid question. I was only in love with Lana because I was a boy. It's you I love. I wouldn't trade you or the kids for her," Clark said, kissing Lois's nose gently. She wrinkled her nose like a rabbit. She always did that when Clark kissed her nose and it made her look adorable.

"I do love you, Smallville," Lois said.

"I love you too," Clark said, stroking her face gently.

"Do you still love me when I'm pregnant?" Lois asked.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Clark asked.

"Yes. Smallville, I'm... I'm going to have a baby," Lois said. Clark felt as if he had been sucker-punched between the eyes.

"A baby? A real baby?" Clark asked, sitting down on the worn sofa that his father had put into the loft when Clark was 10 or 11.

"Of course a real baby," Lois said with a mixture of smugness and irritation. Clark grinned.

"A baby. I have wanted to be a dad again, but Jon and Linda's birth was so hard you. We can't go to a hospital because of the baby being half-Kryptonian," Clark said.

"I know, but I took a home pregnancy test and Chloe took me to Dr. Hamilton and I'm two months pregnant," Lois said.

"Why don't we go tell the others. Mom and Dad will be thrilled," Clark said, standing up. He felt as if he was flying. The news was wonderful! Now he knew how Oliver felt when his three-year-old son, Todd, was born.

Everyone had been excited to hear about the baby news that day. Clark had picked her up and twirled her around and Lois felt a bit sick when he did that, but she had only smiled. At first, she had been worried that Clark might not like another baby coming into the family, he had been shocked, but then grinned like he enjoyed the news. I shouldn't give him such a hard time, thought Lois.

Lois couldn't help but feel giddy. She was married to Superman! Not many women could say that, she reminded herself. Both her and Clark had come a long way from not being able to stand one another, to falling in love with each other. She still couldn't figure out why he loved her so much. She had to laugh every time she remembered how she'd found Clark in the cornfield that first night she arrived to Smallville. She had called him Amnesia Boy. Laughing more to herself she also remembered that time when Clark picked her up off the floor and she had actually liked it. Even then she had felt drawn to him like fate was trying to pull them together even then. But she eventually grew on Clark like she did everyone else.

It was now the next day, and Lois was on a stake out just by herself watching Lex Luthor's every move. She had heard that Lex was working on a top secret project, and she was determined to see what he was up to. She followed him secretly in her car to a nearby graveyard. It was an expensive plot, plus he had others following him. Better stay far behind them thought Lois as she popped in some chewing gum. She slowly got out of the car and began to follow, hoping Clark wouldn't drill Jimmy in twenty questions to find out where she was.


	37. Lex kidnaps Lois and the baby

Clark finished typing his latest story. So far for him his world was perfect. He had two perfect children and a third on the way. He was married to the most perfect wife and crime was down. Oliver, John, and Carter had told him that they were relieved as well that the criminals seemed to be taking a holiday.

Clark looked at his watch. Lunchtime. Maybe he could talk Lois into going on a lunch break with him. Usually their lunch breaks ran at separate times. She was usually on her lunch break while he was out as Superman and he was on his while she was working on a story.

Clark looked up at Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy was the brother of Chloe's last husband. In honor of his brother the boy had taken Jimmy's name as his. "Jimmy, where's Lois?" Clark asked. A guilty look entered the boy's eyes. It made him think of what Jon looked like when he was trying to hide something.

Jimmy looked up at Clark through his glasses. He had dreaded telling CK about where Lois was and knew he wouldn't approve of it. Course, Lois often went on stakeouts and came back unharmed. But she was pregnant again this time and that would just make Clark worry more about her. "She told me that she was out CK. And she didn't want me to give out any more deal other than that."

Lois sat behind a gravestone marker that was big enough to hide her from view. She listened in on Lex talking to his men. She was nearby hopefully hidden well to not be seen.

Lex appeared to be in a discussion with what looked like Doctors or Scientists. "I want you to create a special virus that will make a bunch of people sick. I will pay you each a million dollars if the virus is successful." Lex caught movement of Lois behind the marker and went over to her dragging her out of it. "Lois Lane. I figured you were spying on me for some reason. I thought you died on that cross when I nearly had you crucified? I thought you learned your lesson from being nosy then".

Lois smirked at him. "Looks like I have a Guardian Angel watching over me Lex. And anytime I'm in trouble, he's always there to save me. And the main reason why I was snooping, I knew you were up to no good. I just wanted to do a story on you and what you have been up to lately. "

Lex said in a huff. "If you wanted an interview, you could have come by the Mansion. Or a phone call would be more polite. How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Lois just looked at him "All of it actually. Why do you want to wipe out the entire Metropolis area?" she asked.

Lex looked at his friends and chuckled. They laughed to. "I not only want to wipe out Metropolis, Lois. I want to destroy the world. I want to be President". then he turned to her "Since you know too much, I can't let you go". he dragged her into the nearby limo.

Jimmy's reason sounded funny. What pregnant woman went out to get a story? Of course Clark had just found out that Lex Luthor was back and considering that he knew Clark, Oliver, and Chloe were Superman, Green Arrow, and Watchtower he had been keeping a special eye on his family and friends.

He had almost thought that Lex would try to kidnap the twins when they were born, but so far he hadn't tried to kidnap the twins. There was that false alarm years ago when they thought he had stolen Ashley, but after finding out that Rick Forbes was responsible Clark had breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Lex still had some good. He wouldn't attack children.

But maybe it would be a good idea to fly around and look for Lois. He would talk Linda and Carter into helping him since Linda had just learned how to fly and Carter was Hawkman. Chloe, Oliver, and Ashley could also help. If Lois didn't come back in an hour he'd start looking.

Lois was becoming scared. Where was Lex Luthor taking her? Maybe spying on him hadn't been the hottest idea. But she was a reporter, and her job was to be nosy to some instinct. Wasn't it? I mean how often do you find men in a graveyard discussing a strange deal of some kind? She kept thinking. The Limo pulled up the Luthor Mansion and two men grabbed her and dragged her out. Lois struggled. "Where should we put her, Boss?'' one of them asked.

Lex looked at Lois thoughtfully. "Put her in the big refrigerator in the Kitchen. Then I can figure out what else we can do with her". Lex figured Lois wouldn't bother him if she was locked in somewhere.

"What? No! Lex you can't do that! I'm pregnant!" she shouted it.

Lex Luthor turned around and looked. "Pregnant again? It seems like every other year or so you and him are having kids.". then he thought some more. What better way of getting back at Clark than putting wife, and unborn child at risk? "Put her in their anyway. I can't have her ruining our plans". he waved her off like she was nothing.

"Your going to regret this Lex!" Lois shouted as the men dragged her off towards the Kitchen. "Clark will know that I'm missing!"

Lex laughed. "Let's just see how long he finds out that you are Lois".

When she was thrown into the fridge, the door locked in front of her. "Nooooo! Please don't do this!" she cried out desperately If only she had her purse with her she would have her cell phone so she could call Clark. But how was he suppose to know where she was? Lois began pounding on the door "Help meeeeee!" she yelled. "I need to get out of here!" maybe if she yelled loud enough, Clark would be able to hear her. She didn't know exactly how far Clark could hear, but she hoped he could hear close enough.


	38. Chloe trys to locate Lois

Clark was at Oliver and Chloe's Penthouse. Oliver, Chloe, John, and Carter were all there and ready to help him search. Ashley, Jon, and Linda were all there as well. Clark hoped that with all these people they could find Lois.

With Lois pregnant now wasn't a good time to have a miscarriage. Lois had already had two miscarriages already. He didn't want to make this baby number 3. Clark came to pay attention as Chloe snapped on her city map and started to talk.

"I should be able to locate her on this map. Usually, I use this whenever I want to find and locate Oliver or Clark whenever they are on their Superhero duties. It's usually good to help me find and locate everyone. " Chloe brought up more than one screen showing several maps. One brought up Metropolis area, the other showing Smallville. If Lois was anywhere, Chloe thought; it would be in one of those areas. "If Lois is around, we should be able to find her using these". Chloe's fingers flew among the keyboard, eyes focused enough on what she needed to concentrate on. Suddenly, a bright red dot appeared on the screen and began to move trying to locate Lois. It then stopped on the Smallville area map and then stopped when it landed on the Luthor's old Mansion. "Bingo. Looks like I found her at the old Luthor Mansion but what would Lois being doing there for?" Chloe asked looking confused.

Lois was suddenly getting cold. More like she was starting to freeze as she tried to rub her hands together. Come on Lo, she thought to herself. You have to survive this! You and the baby have to survive this! Clark won't be the same without you or the baby. Lois had saw how hope had renewed in Clark since she told him news of the third baby. She knew she couldn't handle another miscarriage right now. It took an emotional toll on her last time. And Lois thought she wouldn't be able to have anymore. Lois felt of her hair, it was beginning to get frost on it as well. Clark, where are you? Lois wondered. He was probably trying to find her using Chloe to help locate her. Next time, I'm definitely carrying my cell everywhere. Or next time, I'll make sure I won't go anywhere without Clark! Lois's hands felt like they were starting to freeze so she tried to bang some more "Someone please help me!" as she tried to yell, Lois immediately felt weak all of a sudden. She kept yelling and kept yelling until she couldn't yell no more. Lois slid down the refrigerator, defeated. Why wasn't Clark hearing her with his super powers? She had to figure out how to keep warm more, but now she couldn't find ways of keeping warm anymore. Her lips then began to turn blue and thoughts began to run through her head. Tears fell down her cheeks. What if she never saw Clark again?


	39. Clark saves Lois in time

Clark flew through the sky, over Smallville. Oliver had taken Metropolis, with John, Ashley, and Jon. Hawkman, Stargirl, and Linda were with Clark.

"Dad, I can't see anything," Linda complained. Linda had just recently gotten her super hearing, along with flying, so Clark could talk to her over five miles away.

"Linda's right, Clark. It's too cloudy out and the streets look like a Graveyard," Carter said.

"Keep looking. I'm sure she's here. It might be Lex who has Lois," Clark said, feeling like biting his fingernails in worry. Lex had a vendetta against Clark. He knew Clark was Superman and that Lois was his wife and Clark had children.

Clark looked towards the Luthor mansion. "Carter, Linda, Courtney, what about Lex's mansion?" Clark asked.

"I guess we should look there since Lex Luthor is your enemy, Clark," Courtney said.

"Dad, do you think Mom's okay?" Linda asked, her worry conveyed in her voice.

"I hope so, Sweetheart," Clark said as he saw two figures in the sky fly towards Lex's Scottish castle. Lionel Luthor had shipped it over when Clark was 10 or 11 and it had never been torn down. Clark went to the door by the kitchen as Courtney walked over and his daughter and Hawkman landed on the ground.

"Well, where do we start looking?" Linda asked.

"The freezer's a good option," Carter said.

Clark pulled the door off the hinges and ran into the kitchen. There were three freezers on the wall. Clark's heart nearly stopped as he looked into the third freezer. Lois was laying on the icy ground, her lips blue and ice on her eyelashes and hair. Linda pulled the door off the freezer and Clark all but ran to his wife.

He took her into his arms and ran with her outside. Her breathing was shallow and she looked barely conscious. Her lips were blue with cold and her face was chalk-white.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Don't die on me!" Clark said, kissing her lips gently.

"Daddy, is she?" Linda asked, holding onto her mother's thin, limp hand.

"I don't know, baby. She's still breathing. Come on, Lois. Me and the kids still need you," Clark said, kissing her again. Lois awoke with a groan.

"Claaark!" She moaned, weakly touching his face with her hand. She smiled faintly.

"Lois!" Clark kissed her lips hard.

"I love you," Lois whispered softly as he lifted her into his arms and rose up into the air.

"I love you too, baby. Let's get you to the farm. We need to figure out what to do about Lex before he realizes that I got you out of that freezer," Clark said, flying to the Kent farm. Two hours later Lois had a hot bath and was wearing flannel pajamas and a thermal blanket and was watching her husband and the others talk in the Kent parlor.

Lois listened to the others talk in the Kent parlor. She knew she should go ahead and talk to Clark about what Lex was up to. The others deserved to know. She laid down on the couch covered in Mrs. Kent's extra set of blue silk pajamas with the blanket over her. She was getting warmer by the minute and was glad to be out of that horrible freezer! She had been so glad when Clark saved her, she knew he would come but she was worried he might not make it to her in time.

Still shivering some, Lois looked towards the others and to Clark. "Lex is up to something bad. I was spying on him in the Graveyard, and he paid these Scientists a million dollars just to come up with a virus to make everyone sick."

Linda came into the living room just then and had a hot drink of hot chocolate in a mug steaming. "This should get you warm right away". Linda had been scared seeing her Mother like that almost coming close to dying.

"Thanks, I could sure use this!" Lois began taking some sips of the drink. Then she gave Linda a hug. The two hugged each other tightly.

Lois had been so glad to be in a hot tub when they got to the Kent's place! It had been relaxing, and she was wide awake more thanks to the hot bath. But she should probably see a Doctor anyway (Dr. Hamilton) just in case she might be suffering from Hypothermia. Anytime that she and the baby were sick or put in danger, Clark always called Dr. Hamilton just to make sure that they were okay and he would often come to the Kent Farm, or to Lois and Clark's place. Then it occurred to her; the baby! "Clark, call Dr. Hamilton over, he needs to check me out and the baby!" it just occurred to her that the baby might be at risk being in the freezer. But she hoped their baby was alright. Being half Kryptonian, her baby had to survive it. It was usually cold up in the Fortress of Solitude and Clark and Linda were able to handle it.


	40. The next mission successful

**Author's note: Another update right before Christmas! Sorry I'm a bit slow on updating but there are other stories I'm currently working on so please be patient with me on updating.**

Dr. Hamilton came into the parlor, followed by Martha and Chloe. "Well, how is my wife and baby?" Clark asked, feeling as if his heart was skipping beats. He had seen the panic on Lois's face when she asked for a doctor. After the two miscarriages Clark didn't want to take any chances that the freezer hadn't harmed Lois or the baby.

Of course cold weather in the Fortress hadn't harmed him, Jon, or Linda, but the baby hadn't developed powers yet and Lois was human and could be hurt.

"Lois, is just fine, Clark. The baby appears to not have been infected by the cold," Martha explained.

"And Mom?" Linda voiced, concern in her blue eyes.

"She's fine too, Linda. She says she wants pizza," Chloe grinned. They all laughed.

"She has to be if she wants pizza. Did she say what kind she wanted?" Jon asked.

"Cheese, pepperoni, and bell peppers," Martha said as Lois came into the living room.

"Mom!" Both twins ran to their mother and hugging her tight.

"Are you all right? Shouldn't you be sitting?" Clark asked, feeling concerned.

"I'm fine, Smallville. I'm just starving and I want that pizza," Lois said as she sat by the fireplace.

"All right. I'll go get it," Clark said, speeding out the door.

Lois grinned at Clark as he sped out of there fast in a blur. She kept hugging her kids tight very glad to see them. She didn't want to let them go either. She had also been worried that she might not get to see them again. She wondered if Clark would get enough pizza for everyone and not just her. She knew the kids would want some to. She hugged both of them tight. "I've missed you two so much and I was worried I wouldn't see you again!"

Linda "Mom, I was worried sick about you. So was Jon. And Dad was very worried about you to. We didn't want you to die".

Lois looked at them "Now listen here, I'm fine! You and Daddy both saved me in time and I'm very grateful to you both for that. You're my family and you've never let me down. Your Mom is real tough and have survived much worse situations than being locked in some freezer long before you two were born. " Lois wasn't about to let her fear show through to her kids. She wanted them to believe she was tough and could handle anything.

Linda grinned at her "You can count on us to never let you down Mom. And we would never let anything bad happen to you". Linda was not dumb and could see the fear behind her Mom's eyes. And she had seen doubt in them as well. Her Mom had been worried that they wouldn't get to her in time. Who could blame her? Linda knew she was tough, but she also knew that she wasn't like her, Jon, or Daddy. Lois their Mother was human and there was only so much a human body could take.

Jon exchanged looks with his twin sister Linda. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he wasn't so dumb either. They both knew there Mom was only human. And humans could easily break, even though they acted tough. But he knew Mom was only trying to be strong to be there for them.

Chloe came into the living room just then and gave her cousin a hug. "You had us scared out of our wits again, Lois. I'm glad your okay".

Lois hugged her cousin back glad to see her to as well. "I suppose I should thank you to as well. You were helping Clark and the others find me. We wouldn't know what all to do without you as Watchtower, Chlo".

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "It's what I do Lois. I help people. And besides if it was me that was missing, I'm sure you and Clark would do the same to find me".

Lois patted her on the arm. "You betcha. It's what cousins are there for to be there for each other like sisters!"

By the time they got through hugging, Clark had returned in a flash carrying five orders of pizzas. Since it was going to be just them, and Oliver and Chloe and the kids and his parents.

Lois looked at her husband gratefully for ordering something to eat. Both her and the kid was extremely hungry. I just hope that after supper, me and Clark can have some one on one time.

The next day…

The next day Clark was helping Jonathan feed the cows when Chloe and Oliver came into the barn. "Hey, Chloe, Oliver," Clark said, removing his work gloves.

"Did you find Lex, Chloe?" Jonathan asked, reminding everyone that he was there.

"Not yet. Lex has covered his tracks like he always does. John and Carter both went out to the mansion so John could arrest him, but he was already gone. Is Lois okay? No funny side effects from the freezer?" Chloe asked.

"No. She slept in my arms last night and is with Linda and John right now. I think it scared her, but she won't admit it. You know how Lois is. She won't tell anyone if something frightens her," Clark said.

"That's true. She always thought it was a sign of weakness to admit something scared you. The only time she ever told me she was afraid was when she lost the babies," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I saw it in her eyes and it reminded me of what happened when Mom lost her baby. Except that time was my fault," Clark said ruefully.

"I think your Mom helped her through those times. Your Mother knew everything of what it felt like to lose a baby. The way your Mom described it the pain is different for a Mother than the father," Jonathan said.

"He's right, Clark. Remember I had a miscarriage also before Dylan was born. I was angry and hurt and I felt as if Oliver blamed me because the baby died. Where's Lois now? I wanted to give her some of Todd's baby clothes," Chloe said, indicating the three-year-old boy in his father's arms.

"Inside with Mom and Linda. She said she was craving chicken and dumplings from Cracker Barrel and Mom said she'd make them from scratch," Clark said with a laugh.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll leave you gentlemen out here," Chloe said, kissing her husband's lips and then kissing her son's head before going inside and leaving the men to talk.

Lois was inside sitting on a barstool watching Martha cook. She had learned to cook a lot better from watching Clark's Mom cook straight from the kitchen and even knew some of her recipes by heart. Like how to make homemade apple pie, and her famous root beer floats. Used to, Lois would burn everything she cooked. But now she didn't do that anymore and was able to cook healthy delicious meals for her family every night. Now even Clark was calling her the best cook in the world. And Lois would just say "Now your just bragging and trying to make me feel good. We all know who's the best cook, your Mom is. I just learned how to be a better cook thanks to her".

And now Martha was making the chicken and dumplings in front of her while her and Linda sat near the bar in the kitchen looking through Martha's Betty Crocker and Martha Stewart cookbooks. "Here's what we should do this year for Thanksgiving. Have our very first Thanksgiving at the Apartment. How do you think Honey Spiral Ham would sound for Thanksgiving?" Lois asked. She liked Turkey, but she had heard it took a long time to cook, and she didn't want to spend all her time in the Kitchen especially when she liked to spend time with Family on movie night.

Linda looked at the Thanksgiving meal before her in the cookbook. "Spiral Honey Ham sounds good. Me and John aren't too thrilled with Turkey that much. And you can add pineapple to it. Can I help cook it, Mom?"

Lois smiled at her "Of course you can honey!" it was the Kent's tradition to let the kids become involved in preparing Thanksgiving meals. Plus, it was a good way to teach them how to cook."

"This is going to be awesome!" Linda said happily.

Martha looked up at the two. Linda and Lois looked similar in their appearance and smiled. She was glad that Lois seemed to be doing okay. She had been worried for the younger woman when Clark carried her in the night before and she hadn't looked so hot. "You doing okay, Lois?" she asked her. It had to be scary to be locked in a Freezer wondering if help was going to come.

Lois looked at her and smiled. "Of course I'm okay! Thanks for your concern, Martha." just then Chloe came in and Lois was grateful. She didn't want to talk about being locked in a Freezer anymore than she had to.

Just then Chloe came in carrying a decorative bag filled with something. "Lois, there's something I want to give you. It's Todd's baby clothes he's outgrown". she handed the bag to Lois.

Lois took the outfits out. "Oh look! They are sooo cute! Thanks Chlo", Lois hugged her cousin.

Clark, Oliver, Todd, and Jonathan came into the warm kitchen. "Smells good, Martha," Oliver said, kissing Chloe's cheek as he handed Todd to her.

"I hope that means that all of you are staying to lunch. I'm sure that all of us couldn't eat all of the chicken and dumplings," Martha said as she sprinkled salt and pepper in the pot.

"We wouldn't miss it. I just hope you've made enough," Chloe said with a smile.

"Mom always makes enough to feed an army. And that goes double when Lois is pregnant," Clark said teasingly. Lois playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

"I don't eat that much, Smallville," Lois huffed.

"Yeah, right. I saw you eat two pizzas, two boxes of walnut fudge, and salt water taffy in one sitting when you were pregnant with the twins," Chloe teased.

"That was because I was having twins. I think it's different when you are only having one baby," Lois said as she took a drink of her hot tea.

"Well, that's true enough. I don't think I'd ever want to be pregnant with twins. I saw how huge you got when you were expecting the twins," Chloe said. Everyone laughed then, the trouble with Lex almost forgotten until Chloe brought it up then turned towards the Guys. "So, what are we going to do about Lex? We need to find him before he does more attacks on me and Lois."

Lois tried to wave her off. "Oh please. Do not talk about Bald Wonder right now. Just hearing his name makes me want to be sick". she sipped her tea more.

Chloe looked at her cousin. "I know Lo, but it's got to be discussed. Lex just can't get by with what he's done to you! I think he should serve some time in Prison.

Lois looked back at her. "Why? Rich boy will just have his Dad or his sister Tess bail him out. He's got money and won't stay in their longer than a couple of days".

Chloe "But we've got to do something to him. I mean, didn't you hear Lo earlier about what he was planning to do? He has to be stopped!"

"Aunt Chloe's right, Mom. Lex Luthor did almost kill you and the baby and you said he was planning to release a virus. It's gonna take me, Jon, Ashley, Uncle Carter, Uncle John, Dad, and Uncle Oliver to stop him," Linda said, her eyes full of concern.

"She's right, Lois. Listen to our daughter," Clark said, polishing off his last bite of his second slice of apple pie.

"I don't know, Smallville. What if it's a virus you or the kids could be infected by? I remember when Linda accidentally found Kryptonite out here years ago. It took her forever to recover," Lois said, her motherly concern in her brown eyes.

"She has a point, Son. Lex knows your identity and that the kids help you," Jonathan put in, giving one of his pie crusts to Todd who gnawed on it eagerly.

The room was quiet for a long moment. "I just don't want to lose the kids. I feel like my heart almost stops when Clark gets hurt," Lois said, a stray tear slipping down her face.

"You won't lose me, Sweetheart. I love you. Now smile. There's nothing worse than a depressed pregnant," Clark teased, kissing Lois's lips lightly. She gave him a smile as they went into the living room with their coffee and milk and discussed plans for stopping Lex.

The group of friends had discussed in getting the JLA involved, and Ashley and the twins as well. Their job was to find out what Lex was up to, and to destroy the vaccines of the virus before it got to anyone. And that would mean some of them would have to break into Lex's Lab and Mansion.

Lois sat back and just listened to their plans. She didn't know much about helping them out and spying on Lex one to many times would just put her back into trouble. She then went into the Kitchen to help Martha clean up and she made hot chocolate for everyone. Then she went out onto the porch to sit on the swing to enjoy the evening's air. She knew once everyone was done, that Clark would soon join her.

Lois loved the Kent Farm. Everything about it was peaceful, and she loved Clark's family. They seemed like a second set of Parents to her always giving advice when she needed it the most. Lois sat on the swing with her snuggie she had bought awhile back and sipped her hot chocolate.

Clark went out onto the porch. and saw Lois sitting in the swing with a cup of hot chocolate and a light blue snuggie wrapped around her and the baby. "You all right, Sweetheart?" Clark asked.

Lois looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine and that's the millionth time you've asked me that since I got out of that freezer," Lois asked, her voice a combination of annoyance and humor.

"Can you blame me? You're my wife and I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. Lex can't really hurt me, but when it comes to you or our kids I just worry so much," Clark said, his worry coming out in his voice.

Lois stood next to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "I understand, Clark. I was scared to. I thought I was going to lose this baby like I did the other two. I didn't want to lose this one," Lois said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I didn't want that to happen either," Clark whispered softly as he played with her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. "Clark, how are all of you going to stop Lex this time?" Lois asked, looking up at him. "I don't know, baby. Oliver and Chloe are still trying to work out the bugs. We need to stop him before he pulls out the Kryptonite. He could kill both me and the twins with it," Clark said as they walked back to the house.

"Couldn't you use your lead-lined suit?" Lois asked.

"I could, but what about the twins? I don't have one for them yet," Clark said as they went into the parlor.

Lois for once, was unable to come up to an answer for that.

The next day after School…

"Lower me down some more!" said Ashley into the earpiece as she was being lowered into Lex's main office in the Luthor Mansion. She was wearing her Green Arrow suit. Sure she had said that she wanted to give up being the Green Arrow, but she had to use a disguise when sneaking into the Luthor Mansion, otherwise, security footage would recognize her in a heart beat. Her mission was to find the Kryptonite Lex used to harm her uncle Clark with and cousins and to get rid of it. To make sure Lex didn't get a hold of it. And then next she was to find the virus vials and needles and to destroy them as well. If they could do that, then Lex couldn't carry out his plan like he thought he could.

The twins and Jason helped lowered her down some more. Jason now often helped them on missions like this but him and the twins was up in the air rafters of the Mansion. Ashley eyed the room. It was dimly lit, and no one appeared to be in their. Even Lex's door to his office was locked. So she had to come out the same way she come in by the long wire that extended her from the ceiling to the floor. "Okay, coast is clear!" she said trying to keep her voice low.

Once on the floor Ashley began snooping around Lex Luthor's office. His lab was in another room nearby a recent room he had made over the past couple years. No one really knew what he did in that lab, but Ashley and the others had their suspicions of what he was up to. Only problem was, they never could prove it.

Ashley saw Lex Luthor's laptop closed on his desk and eyed it. With a smirk, she had a master plan. Like her Mom, Ashley was good when it came to computers. She took several computer courses in School. And like her Mom, she could hack into any computer system. She opened it up and tried to figure out Lex Luthor's password. She typed in his brother's name Jillian wasn't it? And it went through.

"Ashley, what the heck are you doing?" came Linda's voice.

"I'm hacking into Lex's computer files to try to stop any other plans he might be doing. If I put a virus into his entire computer system, then it will put a stop to his evil plans". said Ashley grinning to herself. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? This was a brilliant idea!

"Are you crazy? What if you get caught? We're only here to do what we're suppose to do and if you waste any time, Lex could come back any time!" Linda said in a worried tone.

"Relax Linda. You worry way to much". Ashley succeeded in getting a virus into Lex's computer system using special software disk she held in her hand. When she was done, she logged it off. Good thing she wore gloves she thought that way she wouldn't leave any fingerprints on the laptop. Now to go to the lab to see what Lexy was up to. Ashley found the virus vials in a glass container. There was also needles in it. She grabbed the things and smashed them all over the floor causing the vials to break. She also threw the needles into the fireplace causing them to burn. Then Ashley cleaned up the mess so no trace of it was to be found and put the millions of glass pieces into a nearby trashcan. Next, she went into Lex's secret room where he kept important valuable things and found the green Kryptonite. Hearing movement from outside the door, Ashley quickly hid the rock in her backpack on her back so it would be out of the twins view, and then hissed into the earpiece "Bring me back up! Someone is coming!"

The twins and Jason proceeded to bring back up Ashley. They succeeded in bringing her up just in time as Lex's office door opened. Ashley then pulled back the part of the ceiling into it's right place. "Mission successful. Now let's get out of here!" she hissed.


	41. Oliver gets a call from Lex

Clark, Oliver, Lois and Chloe were in the kitchen when the twins, Jason, and Ashley came in, looking like the cats who swallowed the canary. "So, I take it you found it," Oliver said as Linda tossed a lead-lined box to her father.

"Yep, they found it," Clark said, opening the box and him and the twins looking positively ill.

"Could you close that please, Clark?" Jonathan asked testily. Clark closed it and put it on the table.

"So, Lex didn't spot any of you?" Martha asked, setting out pieces of apple pie in front of Ashley, Jason, and the twins.

"No. Ashley was the one who went in, Grandma," Linda said, eating the crust first.

"Yeah. And I still have my knock-out arrows if Lex had come in," Ashley said, touching the arrows that were in a quiver on her back.

"Remember what I've said about those, Ash. Those are not to be used unless you have to use them," Oliver said warningly.

"Yes, Dad," Ashley said, taking a drink of milk. Clark looked at his wife. She looked relieved that they had gotten the Kryptonite.

"Did you kids destroy the vials with the virus?" Clark asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Yeah, we did. Or Ashley did," Linda said. Clark heard his mother, Lois, and Chloe all sigh with relief.

"So, what are we going to do about Lex now?" Chloe asked, looking from her husband to Clark.

"Right now, nothing. He doesn't have the virus any more and if we tell the police he'll still get away with it since he could lie and say he doesn't have anything like that. I just hope he doesn't make any more," Clark said.

"Do you think me or Jon should go and see if he would? If he does we can always use our heat vision to burn up the recipe?" Linda asked.

"No, let's just keep an eye out," Clark said, hoping he wasn't going to regret this move.

Lex Luthor came into his Office not long after Ashley disappeared through the ceiling of the building. He thought he had heard movement in his Office and wasn't sure if he was hearing things, so he decided to go and check. Things in his Office looked normal. Nothing was ransacked; and nothing appeared to be broken. Then something told him to go on his computer to check up on his email. He should be hearing from the Scientists soon. Like them telling him to go ahead and give people the virus. Lex already had vials and needles made of the virus.

Logging onto his account on the computer, Lex immediately frowned when a virus thingy popped up on his computer then he couldn't even check his email, let alone take over the freaking world! Lex began muttering words under his breath. Someone had broken into his Office to tamper with his computer! But how did they get in here and out without being seen! They had to been quick and sleek, and sneaky. And who other than Green Arrow himself? Either that, or Chloe Sullivan snuck in here and did the virus thing herself. Course, she wouldn't break in here, if she was going to do something like this, she would do it straight from Watchtower. So who could it have been? Could have been Oliver Queen, or it could have been his daughter Ashley Queen. Right! Had to be her. She was the third Green Arrow in the family so it would make sense for her to snoop in here.

Next, Lex smelled an awful smell coming from his laboratory. Frowning, he got up and went to go check out his lab. First thing he noticed was that the virus vials and needles were completely gone, the container that had held them was on the floor. Rage began to build up in Lex's whole body. Ashley Queen had been in here and probably the Kent children to and they destroyed everything he'd been working on! He was going to pay them all back, one way or another. The Kent's and the Queen's were all going to go down and they had to pay. Lex then proceeded in hitting the wall as if it had all been the wall's fault.

He then picked up his cell phone and decided to call Queen himself. Lex was going to give him a piece of his mind and threaten his and Clark's family.

Oliver was helping Clark and Jonathan build a fence. Every so often when he came to Smallville he offered to help Jonathan with the chores. Jonathan had told him about one time that Lex had stayed with the family after Lionel had disowned him in favor of his half-brother Lucas. Jonathan still laughed over the fact that he had given Lex every bad chore you could think of that went into being on a cattle farm.

Oliver wiped his brow and removed his gloves. "You two about ready to take a break?" Oliver panted.

"What's the matter, Oliver? Getting tired in your old age?" Jonathan teased, ten-penny nails between his lips. "Very funny. I just am ready to go try Martha's fried chicken," Oliver said, slipping into his old jacket that he usually wore when he was on the farm. Oliver's cell phone rang then.

Oliver checked the caller ID and his face fell. "What's wrong, Oliver?" Clark asked. "Lex," Oliver said flatly. "Well, you might as well see what he wants," Jonathan said. Oliver pressed the send button. "What is it, Lex?" Oliver said calmly. Oliver hoped that whatever Lex had to say it wouldn't be a long diatribe. Oliver was in no mood for it.

"I'll tell you what's going on Queen", Lex seethed through his teeth still trying to remove the virus from his laptop. It wasn't going anywhere. "You and Clark might think your children completely covered their tracks here, but they didn't. I know it was your daughter that hacked into my computer system. I knew it couldn't have been Chloe because she's smart and knows better than to sneak into this place. And it couldn't have been you because your not that good with hacking into a computer system or maybe you are and I don't know it. But I knew it had to be Ashley breaking into here. She destroyed a project I was working on, and she stole some green Kryptonite, plus she destroyed my computer system. I now can no longer do anything! My entire project is ruined! Now your family and Clark's family is going to regret this". he practically spat all that out. Before, Lex had nothing against Ashley Queen. But now the rich young brat really got on his nerves.


	42. The Kents find an injured girl

Later that night on the Kent farm,

Martha and Jonathan were glad to have company over that day. But everyone's visit often wore them out. Martha had a load of dishes to wash so she began putting them in the dishwasher. Thank goodness for modern appliances she thought. Jonathan was outside doing Chores.

It was now getting sunset. And it was growing colder by the minute. Amber Stephens was running away from her crazy abusive Uncle. Her side began to ache and the bleeding seemed like it was getting worse. She needed a hospital but she didn't know where the nearest one was. She stumbled upon what looked like a Farm. A Farm! She wondered what it would be like to grow up on a Farm. She'd get to ride horses everyday, feed the chickens and smell the fresh smell of hay. If she could just get to the front door, she could get help.

Hearing some banging sounds like someone working on a fence, Amber spotted a Man in his plaid shirt, and an old pair of jeans. He looked to be about in his mid fifties. Possibly younger than that. There was also several other men with him. Amber suddenly clutched her bleeding side and winced in pain. She began to whimper. Her face probably also was a bloody or bruised mess since her Uncle had hit her.

Amber hesitated there. Should she go to this couple's house? What if her Uncle found out where she was? He could easily do that since he was a cop. And he couldn't be trusted! Amber decided to take a risk. Maybe these people could protect her. If not, she would just keep running. Amber dragged herself up towards the couple's driveway. The mailbox was labeled Kent's and a sign said Kent Farm. She was halfway up the driveway and stumbled again when she yelled: "Help! I'm hurt! Please, Somebody-" she started to faint.

She was a pretty girl, light brown straight hair, and blue eyes.

Jonathan strained his ears. It sounded as if someone was calling for help. Martha had taken to teasing him about being too old to hear, but Jonathan could have sworn he heard someone calling for help. Jonathan looked at Clark. Clark had a look of concentration on his face. It was the same look when he and both of his twin grandchildren had gotten super hearing. "Clark, you heard that too?" Jonathan asked.

"Faintly. The wind is strong tonight," Clark said, wrinkling his forehead and winking owlishly behind his glasses. It still was a bit of an oddity to see his son wearing glasses when his vision was perfectly normal. He remembered when Martha had suggested them when Clark first went out as Superman a year or two before the twins were born. After that Clark had never taken them off unless he knew for a fact that no one was coming by that didn't know his secret. "But you can still hear-" Jonathan started to say when he heard a girl whimpering.

"Now I know I heard that," Clark said as he and his father ran in the direction of the cry. A young girl of 11 or 12 was on the ground and she was crying softly. She looked up at Jonathan and Clark with absolute fear. "Please, Mister, I'm not doing anything wrong!" The girl exclaimed with short, harsh gasps.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Clark asked, stooping in front of her. Clark had a lot of experience in talking to little girls as he had Linda. Jonathan saw the fear leave the girl's eyes and she swiped her nose with a dirty sleeve.

"I think we had better let your mother feed her first, Clark, before she answers any questions. Now are you hungry?" Jonathan asked gently.

"Yes Sir. I can give you money for the food," the girl said.

"No. That's all right. You just come with us," Jonathan said, holding out his hand to her. She looked at it warily as she grabbed it and walked with them back to the house. Jonathan looked at the girl. Her brown hair was wet and dirty. Her clothes were covered in mud and her face looked like she had run into something hard. He only hoped that it wasn't someone who liked beating up little girls.

Once inside the Farmhouse, she was greeted by the warmth and smell of home cooked meal. It had been hours since she last had eaten and she was grateful for the free meal. She went to go wash up her hands some in the bathroom, then came to the kitchen table and sat down. The woman named Martha fixed her a plate with fried chicken, cabbage, and mashed potatoes and gravy. She shared the table with other Adults and Teenagers.

Amber was shy around these people and didn't say much. She didn't speak much around the table and just ate. She knew that they were looking at her and expected answers to questions they had. But how could she answer those questions, when she didn't understand things herself? _Hello, I'm Amber Stephens and my parents were murdered by my crazy abusive uncle. He's after me and when he finds me he will probably murder you all to. Can't stay for long after supper cause I have to keep being on the run. She thought to herself._ But she felt like she couldn't keep running. She thought of all what she could say to them in her head. After supper all Amber wanted to do was catch some sleep. Her whole body felt tired, plus she had some wounds to tend to and she was in need of a hot bath.

She began to pick at her food as the others talked. The couple in the house had introduced themselves as Jonathan and Martha Kent. And the other man who was with the older man was named Clark Kent. She forgot the name of the other blonde man who was out helping fix the fence. Amber really didn't feel like talking. She felt more like crying. She was an orphan at 11 years old!


	43. Amber runs away

Jonathan looked at the girl. She was picking at her food and hadn't been talking to anyone; unless it was her name or 'please pass the salt.' She looked as if she didn't now how to talk to other people and the terrified look hadn't left her green eyes since Jonathan, Clark, and Oliver had brought her in. Her face and hands looked a little cleaner, but her clothes were still covered in mud and her blue jeans had a rip at the knee.

"I wonder how her face got so bruised looking?" Martha mused softly so the children wouldn't hear the conversation.

"It looked like a fist, but who'd hit a girl?" Chloe said.

"No idea. Clark, could you and Oliver investigate? You know see if any young girls are missing?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, Dad. Is that wise? What if whoever hurt her is looking for her?" Clark said. Unfortunately Amber heard that comment. She broke down in tears. "Please, don't send me back! I can't go back!" Amber protested, shaking like a scared animal.

"Sweetheart, we have to find out where you come from," Jonathan said gently.

"Please, don't. I don't wanna go back," Amber sniffed and gulped.

"Amber, we could get in trouble for concealing a runaway," Martha tried to explain.

"Please. It's a matter of life and death. Can't you just let me stay here?" Amber whimpered softly.

"Amber, in order for us to let you stay here you have to tell us what happened to you. Who hurt you? Is someone after you?" asked Martha gently.

Amber sighed. She knew if she was going to have some place to stay, the Kent's had the right to know. "Okay. I'll tell you, just don't send me back! My Uncle Will murdered my family my Mom, my Dad, and my brother. He was going to kill me next but then somehow I escaped. I managed to knock him out with a vase but he could be coming for me to try to kill me again. I just thought I was doing the right thing by running and getting help. He has hit me in the face several times which is why it is bruised. And he was going to come after me with a knife, that's when I grabbed the vase and smashed it over his head. I had no idea why he went crazy the way he did. I guess he was depressed about something".

Martha stared at the girl taking all of this in. She looked around at the others. They looked at Amber in shock to. They had all heard of abuse stories and domestic violence, but none of them had ever encountered someone who was being abused. She knew right then no matter what, they had to protect this young girl. But what would they do if the Uncle Will came looking for her?

Amber looked like a scared little girl right then and there and Martha knew that she was scared of the same thing. She needed some place that was safe to stay, and she needed someone to care for her. No girl like her should be alone especially since her whole family was murdered right before her eyes. Martha looked at Jonathan "Jonathan, should we let her stay? She has no where to go her whole family was murdered! And if we send her to Foster Care, she might not find the right family that she needs. Clark and the others could make sure that her Uncle doesn't go anywhere near her. And she might want to file charges against him".

Jonathan sat at the island later that night, eating a piece of pecan pie. Amber and the other kids had gone to bed and Martha had just told him that Amber had no other clothes than what she was wearing. Martha had given her one of Clark's t-shirt and sweatpants. "So, what are we going to do about Amber, Jonathan?" Martha asked, taking a sip of herbal tea.

"Have Clark, Chloe, and Oliver look into it like I suggested. What kind of man does what her uncle did to her and her family?" Jonathan asked, putting some honey in his coffee.

"I don't know. Jonathan, do we put her in school? She might be here awhile," Martha said.

"I don't know, Martha. She's not a stray puppy that we just take in," Jonathan hesitated. "I don't know. It seemed to work with Clark," Martha said with a grin.

Jonathan felt as if he lost this battle. "I'll think about it. I better go check on the cattle. Just don't tell Amber what we are talking about. I don't want to raise her hopes," Jonathan warned, putting on his jacket. Unaware that Amber was listening from the steps.

Amber listened to the Kent's conversation on the stair steps. Normally, she wasn't the type to be just nosy. But they were talking about her and she wanted to hear what they had to say. Which turned out to be a big mistake. The woman named Martha sounded like she wanted to keep her here, and the man named Jonathan kind a acted like he didn't want to take a stray in. So that was what she was to him? A stray? Another burden? Tears filled Amber's eyes and she instantly knew that she couldn't stay here much longer. They would just send her away once they found out how crazy her Uncle was. Amber didn't need to burden them with more problems.

She turned around and headed back upstairs. In a few hours when everyone was asleep, she planned to leave. That was all she seemed to be good at lately was running. Oh well, at least she got a free meal and some clean clothes and you had to be grateful what you got now these days, right? Amber laid their in bed crying until everyone fell asleep. She wouldn't be there in the morning when everyone woke up.

Several hours later it was 6 in the morning. Amber slowly woke up and decided to to descent from the premises. She felt like she wasn't wanted there and she really couldn't blame them. Who'd want a girl who was in trouble or a problem? Well, they wouldn't have to worry about her much longer. Amber looked back at the place, more tears falling and soon was out the door and into the night.

Jonathan came in the next morning and pulled off his gloves. He usually loved farm work, but really cold days or really hot ones could be a pain sometimes as he got older. Jonathan kissed his wife's cheek as she scrambled eggs in a bowl.

"Jonathan, I'm trying to make breakfast!" Martha protested as he trailed kisses down the side of her face.

"Geez, you used to like it when I kissed you," Jonathan complained as she turned and kissed his lips gently.

"Not when I cook, Romeo," Martha said dryly.

"I'm sorry. So where are the girls?" Jonathan asked, changing the subject as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Linda is getting ready. She said it looked as if Ashley and Amber are still asleep," Martha said as she prepared some pancake batter.

"Well, Linda is going to be in there for awhile since Clark and Lois let her wear all that makeup. So why don't you wake up Ashley and Amber?" Jonathan said as he poured honey in his coffee.

"Jonathan, a girl has to be beautiful," Martha said.

"She's already beautiful, Martha. I don't remember you wearing all that gunk on your face when we first met," Jonathan said.

"All right, you have a point, but you know how much Clark and Lois don't like us telling them how to raise the kids," Martha conceded.

" Are you going to wake the girls? I'll watch over the breakfast," Jonathan volunteered, looking hungrily at the pancakes.

"All right. I'll be right back," Martha said going up the stairs. A few minutes later her terrified scream filled the house. "Jonathan, Amber's gone!"


	44. Amber gets found again

**Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, but we have been working hard at the story! It just takes time writing it!**

Ashley immediately woke up to Martha's screams. Her and Amber were sharing a room with Linda the night before. It had seemed like a big sleepover and the girls had enjoyed her company. "Gone? How can Amber be gone?" Ashley looked beside her on the huge King Size bed and moved back the covers. In Amber's place, there was two pillows bunched together to make it look like a person was still sleeping there." Okay, I think we've got a problem".

Martha was horrified. She expected Amber to be there in the morning. But what had made Amber leave? They had been kind to her last night. Unless Amber had spied on them somehow and had heard everything they had said earlier. Oh, no, thought Martha. She began to run down the stairs screaming for Jonathan. Ashley had gotten up and followed her downstairs. Still sleepy-eyed. "Jonathan! Amber is gone!" Martha's heart sank and remembered the time that Clark had ran away. She had been hoping to keep Amber. She'd always wanted a daughter.

Amber shivered as she made way from the Kent's farm. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to find a family soon or she was going to be stuck in Foster Care. Going from family to family. But would that be so bad? Nothing hurts worse than a family that doesn't want to keep you. Amber looked to see how much money she had. $100 dollars. She had taken the money from her dead parent's wallets before she left. She felt bad for taking it, but money was her way of surviving this situation. She may not could stay in a fancy Hotel, but she had money to buy some clothes, and food if necessary for a little while. Until she could find a job.

But then what? Where would she go? If she didn't find shelter soon, she'd have to go to Foster Care. Amber was about to give up when she saw a sign that said "Home for the Runaways. Don't have a destination? You can stay with us. Please call: 458- 7081. Amber wrote down the number and then stuffed it in her jeans pocket. She was just about to head in that direction when her uncle grabbed her suddenly "Going Somewhere?" he asked sneering. There was alcohol on his breath and he was drunk. He got dangerous when he was drunk. Amber gulped when she saw him. "Scream, and I blow your pretty little brains out, okay?"

Jonathan sat down as Clark and Oliver had him go through the story again for Carter and John's benefit. John was going to put out an alert while Clark, Carter, the twins, and Oliver looked around.

"I just hope she's all right," Martha said, chewing her lip nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine, Martha. This is a small place. She has to be somewhere," Carter said in a reassuring tone.

"I just hope whoever she was afraid of didn't find her. I saw how scared she was when Grandpa, Dad, and Uncle Oliver asked her questions," Linda said.

"Me too, Kiddo," Jonathan said softly. He hoped they found Amber soon. Martha was right. She needed a home with a mom and dad who loved her. It might as well be them.

Amber watched her uncle nervously as he drove them down the road. He kept the gun trained on her and then pulled up to a run down abandoned old Farmhouse. It wasn't far from the Kent's maybe 2 or 3 miles? She wasn't at all sure. He then dragged her out of the car and brought her inside.

"Your going to stay with me now kid". he said to her.

Amber just glared at him. "Why should I? You murdered my entire family! Have you done forgotten that already?" she crossed her arms.

"If you behave, I won't have to tie you up. If you misbehave, the police will find your dead body here. Be thankful you at least are staying with someone". her uncle went to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat and there wasn't. "Rats, now I have to go to the store. Now stay here until I get back!" he ordered her.

Amber sat on the sofa until he left. She had to escape and get out of here. She wondered how the Kent's were doing without her? Probably not missing me so much. But she had to get away from this maniac, right? Amber tried to open the windows or doors, but it felt like they were stuck. "Helpppppppp! Anyone out there? Helppppp me!" she made banging noise.

Clark was flying through the air when he heard someone screaming for help. It was days like this that he really liked having super hearing. He could hear people calling for help. He remembered well when the twins were having nightmares. The smallest whimper would send him running to the nursery. Clark zeroed in his hearing in the direction it was coming from.

"Help me! Please get me out," a girl's voice came back, almost a hoarse whisper. It sounded as if she had been shouting for hours. Clark managed to land and pull out his cell phone. He would call Lois and tell her to give the phone to Jonathan.

His father didn't have a cell phone since he thought that little piece of technology was too modern and a house phone was just fine with him. Clark hoped his parents and Lois were sitting by the phone. If they weren't he'd have to call the twins, Ashley, Oliver, or Carter to help him rescue whoever was in trouble.

Lois was in the kitchen helping Martha clean up the dishes when the phone in the kitchen rang. She picked it up "Hello, Kent residence", Lois heard Clark's voice on the phone asking to speak with his Dad. "Jonathan! Clark wants you on the phone!" she shouted towards the porch.

Amber kept screaming but her voice got to where it was getting tired of screaming. She had to face it, help wasn't coming. It was up to her to get herself out of this mess. Before her Uncle came back and brought something horrible for her to eat. And she knew he didn't have any money for anything decent.

Spotting a window in the room, Amber went over to it she knew how to open windows ever since her parents practiced escape routes for fire hazards in a home. Pushing really hard on the window, Amber managed to get it up, then she did the same with the screen window. Good thing this wasn't glued shut she thought and grunted when she pulled the window up. Amber crawled out of the window and landed on soft grass. Her Uncle still hadn't come back, so she had plenty of time to escape.

She took off sprinting as fast as she could and then spotted Superman nearby about twenty feet away from her. It appeared he was using a cell phone. But why would Superman need a cell phone? She wondered and began yelling to get his attention as she ran towards him. She was almost there when she fell into a trap of some kind. The sharp trap thing clamped on her leg hard causing it to bleed and make her tumble down. "Help meee!" she wailed.

Clark's super hearing kicked in as he was talking to Jonathan. It was the same girl, but her voice was louder this time. "Please, get me out," he heard the girl, her voice a breathless sob.

He flew up into the air and used his x-ray vision. A young girl, had her foot caught in a snare and it was bleeding.

Clark landed a few feet from her and saw her mouth drop open as she stared at him with tears streaming down her face. She was shivering, even though she was wearing jeans, a long-sleeved turtleneck, and a jacket. Her face had mud all over it and her hair was a tangled mess. Clark felt his stomach drop. It was Amber!

"Superman, Help," Amber whimpered as Clark tried to remove the trap from her foot. It only took a few minutes to get her foot free. Clark used his x-ray vision to see if she had broken her leg.

"Superman, I'm cold and I'm wet," Amber complained.

"I just need to see if you are all right, Miss," Clark said as he picked her up. She winced and bit her lip, resting her head on Clark's shoulder. It was something Linda had done at her age and Clark had missed his daughter. In a matter of minutes Amber was sound asleep.

When Amber woke back up, she found herself inside of Smallville Medical Center Hospital. When she woke up a nurse was in the room checking up on her and she asked her where she was. That's when she got her answer. She still felt tired even though she had slept several hours already. And it felt like she was sedated.

Pulling back the blue blanket from the Hospital, Amber saw her left foot wrapped up in a cast. Not the thick cast when you have a broken foot, this one was thinner and it was white material. _Great, now she wouldn't be moving anytime soon _Amber thought to herself.

She began to wonder who had brought her here and then she remembered it was Superman who had saved her. He must have brought her here while she slept. But where was he? She hadn't even thanked him! The door suddenly opened and she was surprised to see who her visitors was.

Martha walked inside of Amber's Hospital room along with Jonathan. They immediately rushed to Amber's side. "Amber, you had us so worried! Why did you run away?" Martha smoothed Martha smoothed back her light brown hair.

Amber looked almost ashamed of herself. But she knew why she had done it. "I was feeling scared, confused, and hurt." she then went on: "And I overheard you and Mr. Kent talking. You wanted to keep me, and it sounded like he didn't. I didn't want to be a burden and have you two fighting over me, so I left".

Martha then exchanged a look with Jonathan. So Amber had overheard their conversation! She then turned to face Amber. "Amber, we're so sorry you overheard us. It's just that we weren't sure if we could keep you. There's legal stuff we have to take care of trying to adopt you". she looked back at Jonathan wondering if she said things right. She briefly wondered if they could adopt Amber. Jonathan was currently still Senator, and Martha worked for him. Money wouldn't be an issue.

"Martha's right, Amber. We didn't mean for you to hear what we were talking about. We just have to do this the right way. We have to make sure that adopting you is legal," Jonathan said.

"I don't have any parents," Amber said in a small voice.

"That doesn't matter. You have to have some kind of family. We could be accused of kidnapping," Martha put in, smoothing Amber's forehead gently with her hand. It was the same gesture that Martha used on Clark when he was small and the twins.

"I don't think so. I have an uncle, but it's his fault that I'm here," Amber said, stray tears streaking down her face.

"It's all right. Don't cry," Jonathan said, wiping away the tears on her face with his thumbs.

"I just don't want to go back to him, Mr. Kent. He'll kill me like he did the others in my family," Amber wailed.

Jonathan looked at his wife in shock as Amber cried uncontrollably and John Jones and Chloe came in.

"How is she, Jonathan?" John asked, concern on his face.

"Upset. John, she just said her uncle killed her family," Jonathan said in a whisper. Amber's confession had just changed everything.

"Then she has no choice but to stay with you guys until you can make things legal. There is some paperwork that you have to get, but I think Oliver and I can get it somehow to make the adoption legal. If she goes out there to either Social Services or to another family, it could be very dangerous for her and she could get killed. Her uncle can very easily find her then. At least with you two, you know people that can protect her from her uncle. I think Clark and Oliver will both need some help in order to find him and bring him to jail. He needs to be arrested for murder, and attempted murder". Chloe said. Then she turned to Amber "If you know where he is or where he likes to hide, you can help bring him into jail and you would never have to see him again".

Amber thought a moment "He took me to an old abandoned Farmhouse about 2 or 3 miles from the Kent Farm. It's an even older house than the Kent's. It has woods surrounded about it. He had gone to the store or something whenever I had escaped and Superman found me".

Chloe wrote down everything that Amber said on a notepad. It was Reporter instinct to report everything back to her Superhero group. The more they knew of Amber's Uncle whereabouts, the more chance they would have in finding him. "I will report this to the Justice League and to Superman. With all of them working together, and combing the area, we should find him in no time". She quickly went out of the room to go and find Oliver and Clark.

Amber looked at the Kent's pleadingly. "Please, Please, let me stay with you! I won't be any trouble, I promise. And like she said, her and Oliver can get legal paperwork to adopt me. I can't go back to my uncle. He will kill me, and I have no other family left!" she wailed some more.


	45. The Kent's adopt Amber

**Author's note: Sorry for the long waited update. We've been having to go to funerals lately (me and my family) due to relatives passing away and it's delayed the update to this story as well as the other ones I have. Hope everyone is still reading this! Also, we plan on getting back to the Queen's sometime after we're done with Amber's story line. We just like doing other characters as well to this story when we can't think of any storyline for the Queen's.**

Jonathan drank down a cup of cold coffee. Amber had fallen asleep an hour ago and Martha was in the hospital bed next to hers. Jonathan had papers he had to look at before going to the state Capital and it was hard to do that with grandchildren, Super Heroes, sons, and possible daughters around.

Jonathan nearly rolled his eyes as Clark came in the room with two more cups of coffee. "How is she, Dad?" Clark asked in a hushed voice as he gave Jonathan one of the cups.

"Tired, but safe now. Thanks to Superman finding her," Jonathan said. There was no point in saying that Clark was Superman right now. He and Martha knew, but if Amber wasn't asleep she didn't need to know and they didn't need any doctors or nurses hearing that either since the door was left open.

"That's good. John called me and Lois. He's starting an investigation into finding Amber's uncle and Chloe called saying that Amber's going to stay with you and that she and John needed me and Lois to go looking through records," Clark said, adjusting his glasses on his face. After all these years it was strange to see Clark wearing glasses. There was that one time when Clark had gone blind and he had gotten glasses after his eyesight started to come back. There was nothing physically wrong with Clark's eyes now, but he had said no one ever thought Clark was Superman while wearing them.

"How's Lois?" Jonathan asked. For some reason pregnancy wasn't easy on Lois. Dr. Hamilton had said it was because any baby would be half-Kryptonian. "Fine. Morning sickness is rough on her and her cravings are strange. Have you ever wanted hot sauce, pickles, mayonnaise, and peanut butter on scrambled eggs?" Clark asked, making a face.

"Not really. Just be glad you have an iron stomach, son," Jonathan said, trying not to laugh. "I'm just glad she's not cooking with any of that. Poor me. I have to cook that," Clark said, causing his father to laugh. Jonathan found himself wondering if Amber would ever laugh like this.

Meanwhile, at the Watchtower, Lois and Chloe poured through some records of Amber's uncle on both of her computers. Chloe found out that Amber's uncle had no previous criminal record up until now. "Wow, it looks like Amber's uncle had a clean record, up until the time he was unemployed".

Lois joined her cousin and peered over her shoulder. "Maybe he snapped because of that. He had no where to turn to, maybe some people wouldn't help him, he might have been using drugs or something and just snapped and took it out on Amber's family for some reason. We need to talk to Amber more and see if she can give us a reason why her uncle wanted her family dead. Like was they arguing over something? Maybe they wouldn't let him stay with them or have any money".

Chloe thought about that. "You could be right, Lois". Both of them kept digging up more information.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Linda was also at Watchtower putting together a box full of fun things for Amber to do in the hospital as well at the Kent's. They put word puzzles in the box, colorful pens, an MP3 player filled with Top 40 music Ashley knew she would like. With her Father's permission, she had bought the MP3 player and music to go on it as well. It was a purple color. They also added some candy in the box, tissue, and also a few novels to read. Linda had also bought her a few movies to watch since she knew the Kent's owned a DVD player. Earlier that morning, Linda and her Mom Lois spent quiet the morning baking things. They baked Amber some muffins blueberry flavored, and some chocolate chip cookies. They had carefully wrapped some cookies up, and a few muffins. Linda and Ashley wanted to keep Amber busy since they knew she would be bored in the Hospital. Getting everything ready, Ashley wondered if her Mom could take her and Linda to the hospital to see Amber.

"Why, of course we can ! We were about to head there me and your Aunt Lois. You got everything ready?" Chloe asked.

Ashley smiled and showed her the carefully wrapped box. "Yeah, it's all in here. Now Linda will have to bring the baked goods.

"Those are in the car in a tin as we speak". said Lois . Lois was glad that Linda and Ashley were befriending the girl named Amber. If the Jonathan and Martha adopted her, then she would be legally their aunt. Amber needed friends and a new family to help her get through this difficult time. They all left the Watchtower once Chloe printed up what she needed and drove to the hospital.

Amber suddenly woke up feeling hungry. She realized she was still in a hospital so it wasn't a dream that she was here. She saw Martha Kent lieing in the other bed next to her asleep. And Jonathan Kent was looking at some papers in a chair nearby. Amber stirred and fully sat up. How long had she been sleeping. "I'm hungry" she spoke up letting Jonathan know she was awake.

Jonathan took off his glasses and put his papers down. His eyes had started to go a few years ago so he had gotten two pairs of reading glasses. Jonathan smiled at Amber, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "That's a good sign," Jonathan said, feeling a little alarm as tears filled her eyes.

"My dad used to do that when I was little," Amber said in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I hope you don't think I'm trying to take the place of your dad," Jonathan said contritely. Amber looked absolutely miserable. The look stayed on her face as she ate food and drifted back to sleep.

Amber woke up again hours later and found out she had visitors. Both Lois, Chloe, and Ashley and Linda had came to see her and came bringing gifts. Amber was touched that they even brought such gifts. A box with things to do in it, and even some muffins and some cookies. "Thanks Ashley, and Linda. You didn't have to do this for me". she said.

Ashley stood near her "But we wanted to. You were going through a hard time with your uncle and everything so we thought it would be good to do something nice to brighten your day up some." The three girls began to chat while going through the contents of the box. For the first time that day, Amber's face lit up into a smile.

Chloe and Lois soon joined them. Martha and Jonathan decided to go get more coffee and some doughnuts. Chloe sat on one chair near Amber and Lois sat on the edge of Amber's bed. "So, Amber I hope you don't mind answering some questions". Chloe wondered where Oliver was and if he was getting off of work soon.

Amber looked up "Um, sure anything I can do to help. Have you caught my uncle yet?"

Chloe "Not yet, but Superman and Hawkman are out looking for him right now along with other members of the Justice League. We just want to know some things. "Like, what made your uncle snap, Amber? Did he lose his job or anything like that?"

Amber looked at Chloe "Now that I remember it, yeah he did lose his job last month sometime. A company laid him off. He was working for LuthorCorp".

Chloe and Lois both exchanged looks. "Did he ever mention who fired him?"

Amber "He said it was a man he couldn't stand. Lionel Luthor. He kept mumbling how he was going to take matters into his own hands, but I didn't think he'd take things out on us! We had nothing to do with it. But I guess when people is depressed, they can do things they normally wouldn't do".

Lois spoke up "I think there's more to it why your uncle snapped and that's what we're trying to look into. If we can find that, we'll be able to put him away for a long time".

Amber looked at them "What is going to happen to me once I leave here? Will I go to Social Services?"

Jonathan and Martha walked into the room as she asked the last question. "The answer is no. John Jones talked to Child Services and Child help USA and they agreed that you could stay with us until your uncle is found," Jonathan explained.

A grateful look filled her eyes. "Really?" Amber asked, her voice full of hope and joy.

"Yes really. That is if you want to live with us," Martha said with a smile as she combed Amber's hair with her fingers.

"I don't have to call you Mom and Dad, do I?" Amber asked nervously. "Not if you don't want to," Jonathan said. "I want to live with you. I just don't know. I loved my mom and dad," Amber said, sounding lost and confused.

"We understand. Just take as long as you need," Jonathan said, trying not to show the hurt he felt. Amber would recover from this incident, but it'll be awhile before she ever loved anyone like her parents.

Several months later…..

Amber felt bad about what she had said to the Kent's months ago about her not being ready to call them Mom and Dad. She had been an orphan for several months now and she had never felt so alone. Sure, she had friends at school but that wasn't exactly the same as having a real family.

She sat up in the loft trying to focus on doing homework. She now currently went to Smallville Middle School and was in the 6th grade. She had a total of eight classes to go to a day plus gym at the end of the day. Smallville School was okay, it just wasn't the same as her old one.

The Kent's had been great people. They had given her a place to stay, and food on the table every night. She had even gotten to know Clark and his friends and other family members. But what she was missing was an actual home and family. She wanted that so badly. She began to toss a ball against the wall of the loft. Looking lost and alone more than ever.

Jonathan felt weary and he had been taking more heart medicine lately. it seemed as if his heart problems came in stages. For a few months he'd be fine and then for a few months he'd have to take medicine every day. It had been this way since Clark was a teenager and he had made that deal with Jor-el for his son and had gotten Clark's abilities.

Jonathan wouldn't have gone back on that deal for anything. But the drawback was that every time Jonathan had to deal with stress, he had to get his prescriptions filled a few times every month. Of course, being a senator didn't help in that area either.

Jonathan looked at the report that John had sent about Amber's family and the legal papers that Chloe had sent regarding Amber's adoption. As soon as he signed these and sent them to the lawyer Amber would legally become his daughter. He only hoped she didn't mind.

By the time Amber finished up her homework, it was close to Supper time that evening and she couldn't wait to see what Mrs. Kent was having. Ever since she came with to live with the Kent's, she had been calling them Mrs. Kent, and Mr. Kent. Amber walked to the Kent farm house which wasn't far from the Barn loft where she had been. Amber looked around and made sure her uncle wasn't anywhere insight. Ever since her uncle had kidnapped her, she had been cautious about her surroundings and she didn't trust strangers that easily either. But something about the Kents told her she could trust them no matter what. She enjoyed helping Mrs. Kent in the Kitchen with the cooking. When she walked in, Mrs. K was getting things out ready to begin preparing Supper. Amber soon joined her. She pushed her light brown hair back. "So, what are we having tonight? And can I help?"

Martha looked at Amber and smiled. "We're having Steaks, Green Bean casserole, and a side Pasta dish. Of course you can help cook Amber".

Amber smiled back and began helping out in the kitchen. She started with the Pasta which was chicken noodle Pasta and began to boil it in the water. She wondered when Mr. Kent might be coming in.

Jonathan came into the kitchen, his stomach growling as he smelled the steak cooking. He smiled as he saw his wife and daughter at the stove, spooning up food in bowls. His daughter. Just recently he had been thinking of Amber as his daughter.

Sure, she still called him and Martha by their last names, but he could see her switching to Mom and Dad any day now. "Smells good, Sweetheart," Jonathan said, kissing Martha's cheek. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Also Clark called and he, Lois, and the kids are coming down. Lois is craving steak. The baby's due in two months," Martha said as she removed the tea from the stove.

"Well, at least steak is easy to get as opposed to wanting Swiss chocolate or Chinese food from Chinatown in San Francisco," Jonathan said as Amber set the table. Jonathan had been hoping that he and Martha could talk with Amber privately about adoption, but with Clark, Lois, and the kids coming they'd have to talk in front of Clark, Lois, and the kids. The way Jonathan felt, Amber's adoption wasn't something that needed to be put off.

After helping Mrs. Kent prepare the meal, Amber went to go wash up. She couldn't wait to see Clark, Lois, and the twins. She had gotten along with them more lately. The Kents were so easy to talk to and they didn't make you afraid of them. After she washed her hands briefly in the sink, Amber glanced in the mirror. She had cleaned up a good bit and now took showers every other day while she was here. She was pretty to be almost thirteen years old. Her light brown hair fell to past her shoulders and she wore new jeans and a new blue top with flowers on it. While she was staying here, Mr. Kent had given her money to go buy some clothes. At first, Amber didn't want to take it; she still had the money she kept that she got from her deceased parents. But Mr. Kent insisted she take it anyway, that she could put up the other money for later use.

Hearing the other Kents arrive downstairs, she got excited and came downstairs eager to join the conversation at the table and to see Linda and John again. All of them greeted her as if she was already part of the family. Soon they all gathered around the table and Amber sat near Jonathan and Martha. After Martha said the blessing, they all started filling up their plates.

Lois loaded up with Steak, Green Bean Casserole and the side Chicken Pasta dish and finally said "So, how are things going around with Amber here lately?"

"Great, actually Jonathan has some news he would like to share with everyone tonight including Amber". Martha smiled at the group and at Amber. Then Martha looked at Jonathan giving him permission to speak.

Amber felt so confused. What was everyone getting so excited about?

Amber looked confused and nervous. Jonathan even wondered if she was thinking that Jonathan and Martha might have wanted her to leave. That was the farthest thing from the truth. In the time that she had arrived Jonathan had started to think of her more and more as his daughter. "I managed to get all the paperwork done today, regarding you staying with us," Jonathan said, wondering how to tell her that she was now legally a Kent.

"I'm not going to leave, am I?" Amber asked, her eyes filling with tears and her voice sounding like a scared five-year-old. "Of course not, Amber. Your Mother and I love you very much," the words slipped out before Jonathan could stop them.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Amber asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes. You are now legally our daughter," Jonathan said. Amber jumped up and nearly choked him with the force of her hug. He kissed her hairline gently and felt Martha, Clark, Lois and the twins hugging them. Amber's tears fell down her face and onto his shirt as she buried her face in his chest.

Amber was soooo excited that she practically burst with tears. She hadn't expected to have a family so soon after what all she went through. She just wasn't sure that the Kent's even wanted her, but now they did and thought of her as one of their own. Amber was simply touched and that was the reason why she was crying. "Thank you for adopting me. I never expected any of this to happen, finding a family so soon".

Martha was happy as well. She looked to Jonathan grateful that he agreed to adopt Amber as their own. It was the right thing to do. They just couldn't let Amber go to child services.

It didn't take long for Amber to get used to calling him and Martha "Mom" and "Daddy." If it surprised Amber that she was calling them that she didn't show it. Even Clark wasn't surprised, but then again he was busy these days being Superman and preparing the nursery for the baby. Lois's pregnancy was going well. Lois had always lost the baby in the fifth or sixth month, but this was her eighth month and she hadn't complained of pains in her back, which had been the indicators of a miscarriage. Jonathan put aside paperwork and rubbed his eyes. His eyes felt tired these days and he had been taking more heart medication, but when the bills he was proposing passed he planned to take his girls on a vacation.

"You okay, Dad?" He heard Clark's voice ask. Jonathan looked to the glass door. Clark stood there, wearing his normal clothes. When he visited Jonathan and Martha he wore regular clothes, minus the glasses as opposed to what he wore when saving the world.

"I'm fine, Son. How are you, Lois, and the kids?" Jonathan asked, even though it had been not even a week since that supper when they told Amber she was part of the family.

"The kids are fine. Lois is just pregnant. Are you okay, Dad? You look tired," Clark said as he sat on the leather chair across from Jonathan.

"I'm fine, Son. I just have been busy lately with bills in the senate and trying to adopt your sister," Jonathan said.

"How's Amber? Linda and Lois were wondering," Clark said.

"She seems happy. She seems to have no problems calling me "Dad," Jonathan said with a smile.

"I didn't have any, did I?" Clark asked.

"Not really. You picked up on that after about one night when I called myself "Daddy" in front of you. In Amber's case she did have a father and I was just worried that she'd think I was trying to take her father's place," Jonathan said as he took a heart capsule and swallowed it down with water.

"I'm sure that thought never crossed her mind. Unless I was on red Kryptonite it never crossed mine," Clark said. "Speaking of which, have you told Jon and Linda about that?" Jonathan asked.

"I have. Green Kryptonite makes them as sick as me so it stands to reason that they need to watch out for red, silver, black, and white Kryptonite," Clark said. "At least we don't have the problem of not knowing where the Kryptonite will be since you, Oliver, John, and Hawkman gathered up a lot of it years ago in Smallville and from Lex," Jonathan said as they left the study. Jonathan heard laughter from the kitchen. Apparently not only Clark had come to visit, but Lois and the twins were in the kitchen with Martha and Amber.


	46. Oliver talks to his son

Amber was finally happy. She had a family now! No longer had she had to worry about finding a home, the Kent's had willingly adopted her. Linda, Lois and Clark's daughter was making wise crack jokes in the kitchen causing them all to laugh. Apparently, she had developed her Mom's sense of humor. Amber really liked Lois. She wanted to be so much like her when she grew up! A successful reporter, Lois had the perfect life and family.

"I think this calls for a celebration", said Martha suddenly. "How bout we order Pizza in for everyone tonight?" Martha and Jonathan allowed the family once or twice a month to have Pizza. It was affordable, and it made everyone happy.

"Yeah, I want Pizza! Can I choose what kind I want?" asked Amber.

"Of course, now that your part of this family, you choose what kind you want". said Martha giving her a hug.

"I'm in the mood for some Pizza right now myself. Pepperoni, cheese, and cooked mushrooms all the way". said Lois feeling her stomach growl. The way she felt, she could eat a half of Pizza for two. The kind Lois liked was Pepperoni Supreme. It had Pepperoni, cooked mushrooms, and peppers that weren't spicy on it.

"Then pizza it is". said Martha smiling and she went to go order it for everyone. Pretty soon everyone was eating pizza and having a good time. Martha wished they had more happy moments like these.

Meanwhile at the Queen's Ashley and Dylan were playing a Dancing game on the new Nintendo Wi and they were getting their dance moves down pat.

Chloe and Oliver were watching them as Chloe was giving Todd some baby food. She eyed the two. "You think they need more dance space, Ollie?" she watched then just as Ashley accidentally hit Dylan with the control. She suddenly giggled.

"Probably," Oliver said, his attention between his arrows, his dancing offspring and his wife feeding his son. After 17 or 18 years of marriage Chloe was still gorgeous. Of course she was covered in food, but no one wore strained spaghetti like his wife. Todd then extended his arms to Oliver. All of the Queen children were 'Daddy's kids.' Carter had once said teasingly that it had to hurt Lois and Chloe that the kids went to their fathers more than their mothers, but Martha Kent had said that a good father who was excellent with kids was a rare find.

Oliver picked up his son. "Oh, you're getting heavy, Toddy," Oliver said as his son grabbed his ear in a crab-like hold. "He's going to be a handsome boy like his daddy and big brother," Chloe said as she wiped some spaghetti off her chin.

"I wonder if he'll like archery," Oliver mused.

"Well, it's not like you gave our kids a choice. You were teaching Dylan how to use a bow before he could walk and Ashley learned to use one when she came back," Chloe said teasing him as she threw away empty jars of baby food.

A heavy thud resounded through the penthouse and Ashley came running to him. "Dad, where's the first-aid kit. Dylan just fell on the coffee table," Ashley said breathlessly.

Ashley felt terrible for knocking her brother Dylan into the coffee table. So she felt that it should be her to go get the first aid kid from Dad.

"Sure, I'll go and get it. There's a kit in the nearest bathroom." Oliver didn't bother asking Ashley how Dylan got himself injured, he just knew. Dancing must be a very dangerous hobby, he thought. He went to the hallway bathroom and opened a drawer in the vanity and grabbed the first aid kit. He then returned handing the kit to Ashley.

"Thanks Dad!" she took it and went over to Dylan then bent to examine his cut on his knee. It didn't look too bad. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow though. "Oops. I'm so sorry, Dylan. I'll try to be more careful next time". she cleaned and bandaged his cut.

"Just don't try to break my legs next time will ya? I'll need them for when I run track someday or to play sports". he joked with her. They both laughed.

"Nice that you can actually joke about this. We should get a bigger dance floor, or take the game somewhere else!" said Ashley. The Penthouse Apartment was getting a bit crowded with the Queen family quickly expanding. Ashley wondered when her Dad was going to consider buying a bigger home with lots of room?

"Not a bad idea. Maybe we could use the School Gym somewhere or something". Dylan suggested. They had before playing Basketball. "Dad, when are we getting a bigger house? We need more room to play in!" It seemed as if Dylan was reading Ashley's mind.


	47. Dylan and Ashley tease each other

"It all depends on what we can find and if it's close to your schools. Although you'll graduate in a year or two and then have a place in the company," Oliver said. Dylan then made a face. Becoming a part of Queen Industries was a sore spot between father and son. Half the time Dylan acted as if he hated the idea of being a part of his father's company. He had even voiced an idea of becoming a doctor instead of the business magnate everyone at Excelsior expected him to be. "Who says I want it?" Dylan asked.

"What do you think I sent you to private school for? You either do it or we wait for your brother, Todd," Oliver commented, keeping his temper in check. Lately Dylan had been acting a little ungrateful. It was sad that he couldn't bring Ashley into the company, but he really didn't think that his daughter could handle the job like her brothers could.

"Fine. I just hope Prince Drool likes business meetings," Dylan said, getting to his feet and walking over to his archery set.

"Chloe, if I live to be a hundred, I'll never understand our kids. I thought Dylan would be happy helping me run the company," Oliver said, feeling a migraine come on.

"Maybe when he was 12 or 13, but, Oliver, you raised your son to be independent. You can't get mad at him when he does," Chloe said, cupping his face gently.

Oliver kissed the palms of her hands. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Oliver asked.

"Every day and I love you too. Now you had better go talk to your son. It doesn't help to have this kind of rift," Chloe said, pushing him toward Dylan and Ashley, who were shooting arrows into a target.

Ashley and Dylan were taking turns shooting arrows into a target. Learning archery had been fun. And they liked to do it sometimes after they did homework coming back from school. Ashley looked over at her brother. It was hard to believe that he was only fourteen years old and that was two years younger than her. Ashley had not long ago just turned sixteen. Before long, Dylan was going to have a girlfriend as he already had taken an interest in girls. He looks so much like Dad did when he was younger she thought smiling. Ashley's arrow landed right smack in the middle of the target. She gloated over at Dylan who kept messing up. "Told you I was better than you!" she hooted.

Meanwhile Downstairs:

Rachel Davenport was excited. Her and her friends were planning a local barbeque with fellow neighbors and School friends. She hoped there were hot guys at the party. That day had finally come when they were having the party near where the Queens lived. They had rented a small building below that had enough room to hold many people in. When her friends came she greeted them all. "Just come on in, the food should be here shortly".

Back upstairs in the Penthouse:

"Don't you two know you shouldn't gloat over who's better?" Chloe asked, as she sat down next to Oliver, the love for her children in her eyes.

"But, Mom, it's so much fun!" Ashley protested, her voice coming out almost as a whine.

"You shouldn't whine either. It's not becoming for someone who's the Green Arrow and 16," Dylan said, causing his sister to stick her tongue out at him.

"Aren't you two a little old for this?" Oliver asked after Dylan stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Hey, we tease each other now because we weren't able to when we were little," Dylan said, showing a lack of tact. Ashley's kidnapping a few days after she was born and her return to the family was never discussed in the Queen house or among anyone else. Either Dylan had forgotten or he was just not being very sensitive to his family tonight.

"Yeah, so we have to make up for now!" Ashley said agreeing with her brother. Dylan was right. Ashley was still the Green Arrow. She took it up again after her dad had promised not to be too hard on her about rules and responsibility. He even agreed to let her keep seeing Jason even though now Jason practically knew about her secret. Ashley loved being the Green Arrow alongside Dylan. Together, both him, their dad, and her fought crimes together along with Clark and the Justice League to keep the crime rate low in Metropolis. It a was fun thing to do but could be dangerous at times so they had to be really careful. She smirked at Dylan "Just because I am Green Arrow, doesn't mean I can't have fun every once in awhile and still remember I'm still a teen". when she said this, she reminded both Oliver and Chloe of how Chloe was when she was just Ashley's age. "Right mom?" she asked.

Chloe smiled at her daughter. "Right. You can have fun every once in awhile as the Green Arrow. After all, you both are still very young and have got lots to learn about being the Green Arrow. Plus, it doesn't hurt to be silly every once in awhile. It'll keep you sane". Chloe had to admit, sometimes when she took breaks when working, she often looked up jokes online and would often be found laughing whenever Clark or Oliver came into Watchtower. She looked over at Todd and saw he had fallen asleep in Oliver's arms. "I think I should probably put him to bed". she grabbed him out of Oliver's arms. "Think we should calm down on the food some? I think he's getting heavy".

Ashley looked over at Dylan "Say Dylan, I heard there's a party down below us, wanna go check things out and make sure things don't get out of hand?" she asked her brother.


	48. Dylan's in love

"You know, Oliver the kids do have a point about the penthouse being too small. We have three kids and two of them are always bringing their cousins or Ashley's boyfriend over. And since Jonathan and Martha have adopted another child she'll probably be coming over too. And also Carter, John, and the others come by often just to ask for our help. We need something like when I was Watchtower," Chloe said after they had put Todd to bed and she had sat down at the computer and Oliver went to suit up for the night as the Green Arrow.

"You are probably right, but I guess I like living here. I like knowing that you and the kids are safe," Oliver said, slinging his arrows on his back.

"Oliver, I don't think anyone will try to kidnap us. You've upped the security since Ashley was kidnapped. No one even tried to steal Todd when he was born," Chloe said as Oliver put on his dark sunglasses and switched on his voice changer.

"I know. I just love you and the kids so much. I don't want to see any of you get hurt," Oliver said, pulling up the hood, obscuring his face slightly. Chloe stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful, Oliver," Chloe said.

Oliver gave her a kiss on her forehead, nose, and lips gently. "I promise," Oliver said softly as he kissed her again and left, turning on his radio that gave police reports and so Chloe could tell him about crimes through the city that the police hadn't been able to solve yet .

(Chloe's Pov)

Chloe sighed as Oliver went out through the door and into the night. She wished he didn't have to go out so late at night, but she knew the city needed to be protected. And at least when Oliver went out he had more help. Clark as Superman, Ashley and Dylan as Green Arrow to, so at least if anything did happen like if Oliver got into trouble, he'd have extra help to find and locate him faster now that he had more help to make sure Metropolis stayed safe. For the past couple weeks, crime rate had been low. There had only been fewer robberies and Oliver and the kids took care of everything.

Ashley and Dylan made it downstairs to where the party was being held at. They decided not to wear their Green Arrow costumes and just decided to go with their friends to the party since they had been invited. Linda and John had agreed to meet them there so they could hang out. Walking into the party, Ashley looked at Dylan the music blared like you were in some dance hall. "I wonder who all showed up?" asked Ashley as she asked Dylan and Linda.

"I have no idea. I left you to invite people since I don't really like boys at my school enough to invite them to a party," Dylan said.

"It's really to bad that Dad and Mom have to send you to Excelsior," Ashley said, as someone turned on a CD player.

"Don't I know it. I would rather go to a regular school, but Dad says he wants me to take over Queen Industries when I rather do anything but that," Dylan said as he noticed a pretty girl with long brown hair walk past. Being at an all-boys school Dylan didn't see a lot of girls outside his own family and friends.

She was so pretty and was laughing happily when she looked over at Dylan and Ashley. Dylan felt his heart skip slightly. Either she was wearing eye makeup or her lashes were really that long. Dylan swallowed hard as she greeted Ashley. "Hi, Ashley!" The girl said exuberantly.

"Hi, Rachel. Rachel, this is my brother, Dylan," Ashley introduced the two of them.

"The one that you said goes to Excelsior; The Land of the Snobs?" Rachel asked, a grin on her face as she looked at Dylan.

Dylan felt as if the air had left his lungs. She was so gorgeous! His mom said all the time that he was handsome, but he doubted her words. Moms were biased in his opinion. He had no idea if other girls thought he was handsome.

Rachel felt her heart flutter and skip several or more beats per minute. Dylan was so handsome! She had no idea he was this handsome until she met him just now. She then began to feel ashamed of herself checking out someone as she was already with Eric Billings the current star quarterback at Metropolis High. But lately Rachel had doubts about their relationship whether it would last or not. He got controlling and abusive towards her. Why, if he caught her talking to Dylan or checking him out he'd flip out. "Well, it was nice meeting you Dylan, nice seeing you Ashley!" Rachel couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Dylan and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Rachel forced herself to keep herself busy. "I um, gotta go and make sure the refreshments get here okay and finish with the decorations, enjoy the dance!". leaving them behind, Rachel glanced nervously all around her. Rachel didn't know if Eric was going to be here tonight, he had football practice that was going to be two hours or more today, but if he couldn't make it here, he would surely send his buddies to spy on her. If she did anything, he would harass her about it the next day.

As she kept bringing in the refreshments, she still couldn't keep her eyes off Dylan. And Dylan still had his eyes set on her. Something in her mind wanted her to dance with Dylan and she hoped he would ask her. But another part screamed no! Eric will kill you and put you to shame and even ruin your reputation! So Rachel kept herself busy for the meantime trying to avoid Dylan for all reasons possible. She didn't want him to wind up getting hurt by her controlling abusive boyfriend.

Ashley watched Rachel as she went back over to the table. Rachel seemed to be acting odd lately. And on edge, she was constantly watching her own back. And she noticed that when Dylan and Rachel met, there was sparks flying. Ashley thought Rachel deserved someone better than that creep named Eric. Eric just mostly scared and controlled every move Rachel made. Both her and Dylan had to get her away from him, before Eric did something bad. She began talking to Dylan about Rachel's abusive boyfriend. "If we don't get her away from him, Dylan, she deserves someone like you. I'm afraid Eric is going to do something awful to her. She deserves to dance with someone and have fun and not constantly glance over her shoulder". She also told Dylan that they should be the ones to protect her. Ashley wished that Dylan could talk their parents into letting him attend Metropolis High so he could protect and be with Rachel. The School he went to didn't give him the opportunity to meet girls. If Dylan went to Metropolis High, he could protect Rachel better. She began to tell him this as well.


	49. Does Dylan join his friends?

Dylan watched as his sister danced with her boyfriend and Rachel. It was hard not to notice Rachel. Dylan had always thought his mom was the prettiest woman in the world. Sorry, Mom. You lose," Dylan thought as he watched her nibble a cracker and talk to a friend.

He could tell that Rachel thought he was a snob. What girl wouldn't when they found out that he went to Excelsior? He wondered if he would dance with her and tell her that he really didn't like the school he attended. He only went there because his dad insisted. Dylan wondered if he should have just gone with his dad tonight as the Green Arrow instead of coming to this party where he stuck out.

Rachel danced happily with her friends. Linda just joined them and danced along with them so did Jon who appeared to be having fun and began to mingle with the other girls. Rachel had decided that Eric wasn't here so she had the right to at least have fun. Why just stand around and tend to refreshments all the time? That was boring! Her, Ashley, Jason, Linda, and Jon danced to the music having a great time. Rachel could feel eyes upon her and knew Eric's buddies must be in the room somewhere watching her. But she didn't seem to care at the moment. She felt too happy, too carefree. She found herself glancing over at Dylan who kept looking longingly at them wanting to join but didn't know if he should. Rachel wanted to go over and pull him on the dance floor but she didn't dare. She believed that young guys should ask the women out first and besides if she did anything, she would be labeled as a tramp or something worse the next day at school. She hoped instead that he would give in and come over. Dylan seemed like he was a nice guy and she wanted to get to know him better. Rachel finished her cracker and began a new set of dance moves she showed off to her friends.

Ashley was having a blast! She kept looking over at Dylan who kept hesitating on joining them. She knew he totally was into Rachel and gave him the look join us! Ask her to dance you idiot! The look on her face seemed to say. If Dylan wanted to fit in with teens his own age or near his age, he needed to learn to have some fun and to be more outgoing because sitting on the sidelines wasn't going to get him anywhere. She had often told him that. She motioned for him to come over "Hey Dylan, come join us!" she shouted.

Dylan looked a little nervous as he joined his sister, cousin, and friends on the dance floor. Chloe had tried to teach Dylan how to dance, but he had only succeeded in nearly breaking his mother's toes. 'I don't really know how to dance," Dylan said nervously as he looked at Rachel. Now instead of being some rich man's kid he could also appear to be a total loser. Most kids by fourteen knew how to dance if Dylan's sister and cousins were any indication.

"It's okay, Cous. Just do what we do," Jon said, dancing with some redhead. If truth be told Jon had once been as klutzy with dancing as Dylan was. A few years back he hadn't nearly broken Aunt Lois's toes when she tried to teach Jon how to dance; he had broken her toes. Dylan tried not to think about it as he danced and gradually forgot about it.

Rachel found herself dancing more closely to Dylan which she didn't mind. "That's okay if your not good at dancing. I wasn't that good either until I started going to more dances and parties that our school has." She tried to shout over the loud music. Both her and Dylan danced together and when their bodies touched, Rachel got shivers down her spine. She really shouldn't be dancing with some other guy she thought. If Eric finds out, he will automatically think she's cheating on him and spread nasty things about her. But she really shouldn't care what other people think about her. This wasn't some popularity contest. She was tired of being some girl that Eric constantly tried to put on a pedestal. She just wanted to be a normal School girl and she didn't want to necessary be popular. She was tired of trying to please everyone which she knew she didn't please everyone. Certainly not Eric or either of his friends. She noticed that Dylan was taller than her and he seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept looking at her and she noticed that he barely paid attention to the other girls in the room. Rachel found herself attracted to him as well and felt she could get lost in those eyes forever. He had such wonderful blue eyes! She thought. Her eyes were hazel and her long hair was dark brown. After doing some dance moves to more than one song, Rachel had decided it was time to get to know Dylan Queen more. She motioned for him to follow her and then they went up to the rooftop taking a nearby elevator and Rachel walked out "Sometimes I like to come up here and just look at the stars". she told him "It's like it's my secret place. Most of the time no one knows I'm here".


	50. Rachel runs away

"I like looking at the stars too," Dylan said. What he didn't say was the stars in her eyes. "My Uncle Clark used to take me and my cousin Jon out into Grandpa Jonathan's barn just so we could see the stars."

"Your grandfather has a farm?" Rachel asked, her eyes on the stars.

"He's not really my grandfather. My grandfather Queen died before I was born and my grandfather Sullivan just never came around much after Mom got upset with him for not telling her the truth about Grandma Sullivan. So we all adopted Uncle Clark's dad as our grandfather," Dylan said, feeling slightly out of breath after that statement.

"So, what's private school like?" Rachel asked.

"Boring. Between you and me I wish I could go with you, Ashley, and my cousins to public school. My dad insists I go to Excelsior because he wants me to run Queen Industries when I grow up. Personally, I'd rather give it to Ashley or our baby brother, Todd, so I could go to medical school," Dylan said.

"You want to be a doctor?" Rachel asked, surprise in her beautiful brown eyes. Her light pink lips parted. It made it very hard for Dylan to keep his mind on the conversation. All he wanted was to kiss her. Of course, you never kissed a girl you didn't know or one who had a boyfriend. Ashley had told him that Rachel had one and Dylan wasn't about to take a pounding for kissing her.

"Yeah, but it's not what my dad wants. He wants me to take over the company since I'm the oldest son. Never mind that Ashley or Todd might want it," Dylan said, looking toward the door. Party guests were leaving. "Well, I guess the party's over."

"I guess so. Dylan, I wish you went to Metropolis High. I would like to see you again," Rachel said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Dylan asked.

"I was planning to break up with him tomorrow when I saw him. I would rather my boyfriend be someone like you. Don't you like me?" Rachel asked.

"I do, but you have a boyfriend. Break up with him first and then we'll talk and see if you could be my girlfriend," Dylan said.

"Dylan, I want to kiss you," Rachel said as she looked back up at the stars.

"I do too, but I don't kiss another guy's girlfriend. That's rude. And then I don't kiss unless I'm going to marry you. And I can't do that. I'm only a kid," Dylan said firmly.

"Dylan, you don't know what my boyfriend's like. If I tell him I've fallen for someone else he'll kill me. I think with you I'll be safe," Rachel said, tears falling down her face.

"Have you told your mom or dad?" Dylan asked, alarmed. Usually guys didn't threaten to kill someone like that.

"They wouldn't believe me. Dylan, please. I need someone to protect me and you look like you could. And you could be my boyfriend," Rachel said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Dylan handed her.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I want to kiss you, but I can't until you tell this guy you never want to see him again. I'm sorry, Rach," Dylan said as Ashley opened the patio door.

"Rachel, your mom's here," Ashley said.

An upset look filled Rachel's eyes. "I thought you said your brother was nice, Ashley," Rachel said, storming away.

"What did you do, Dylan?" Ashley asked.

"She wanted me for her boyfriend and wanted to kiss me. I told her that she had to break up with her boyfriend first before I could ever consider making her my girlfriend," Dylan said.

"She needs to break up with that guy she's with. He's cruel and overly possessive to her. I think he watched "Fatal Attraction" way too much," Ashley said a caring look in her eyes.

"I can't date her until she breaks up. All I can do is protect her as the Green Arrow. You don't kiss another guy's girl," Dylan said as they went inside and up to the penthouse. It was time for them to go out as the Green Arrows.

Rachel just didn't get it as she rode in her mom's car on the way home. What on earth was wrong with her that guys just didn't want to be with her? And when she did find a guy, she never stuck around them long cause they turned out to be creeps. Maybe it was her looks that drew the wrong ones. Maybe since she was a soft-spoken naïve and sensitive girl, that made them want to take advantage of her. She knew she should break up with Eric it was time to, or he would just keep using her and abusing her. He didn't care how he treated her. Rachel sat on her bed at home wondering how she was going to break things off with Eric. He wasn't an easy person to talk to, he got angry to much and when he got angry, you never knew what he was going to do. She needed Dylan and Ashley to protect her from this horrible guy. But they acted like they were too busy or just didn't want to fearing they would get in the way of things. And Dylan well, she didn't know what Dylan's problem was. Was he really into her, or not? And why was he really holding back? She sighed. She would never understand guys and how they were even if she lived to be 80.

Rachel hugged a pillow to her chest and just cried for awhile. Maybe she should just give up dating all together. That would solve her problems for awhile. Maybe she should be single for awhile and quit looking to hard. It wasn't good for her to keep saying she constantly needed to be with someone. She picked up the phone and stopped crying. Snap out of it Rachel! She told herself. You need to break up with Eric and keep your distance from him. Clearing her eyes and subsiding her tears, Rachel began dialing Eric's number.

Eric answered on the second ring "Hey baby, I was just about to call you. What's up?" he asked. It sounded like he was having his buddies over.

Rachel decided to do just do it. "Eric, I'm not calling for a normal talk. Look, I think we need to break up and see other people. I'm just not feeling any sparks in our relationship anymore and you just keep doing awful things to me like abusing me verbally and physically, plus you call me awful things and I've just had enough. I want to breakup with you before things get worse". There she said it. Now she was afraid of what he might say.

Eric just sputtered angrily "What? I can't believe your doing this Rachel! And right before Prom! How do you think the entire school is going to react? How do you think my friends and I are going to react?"

Rachel remained straight faced and said "I really don't care what anyone thinks" she said. It was at least partly true, she didn't care about what anyone thought and if she was going to pull through this, she needed to be strong.

There was a long pause. For a minute, Rachel thought Eric had hung up. Then some breathing continued, and it sounded like Eric was getting angry. Something like the sound of him breaking glass sounded on the other end causing his party to stop chattering. "Your going to regret this, Rachel. Mark my words". then before she could put the phone down, Eric hung up.

Rachel swallowed hard. She knew it would come to this. Eric was now threatening her and could do anything to harm her! She looked at her bedside clock which read 11:00 pm. Her parent's weren't up and she didn't want to wake them to tell them about her problems. Anything they did such as calling the police would just make things worse. Eric's dad was friends with half of the police force, and it wouldn't do much good to rat on him. Eric would just deny everything and everyone would think she was a liar. She wanted to call Ashley and tell her everything but what could Ashley do for her except just listen? Dylan was the same way and now he probably didn't want to talk to her after she walked away from him upset earlier. Rachel was still upset. She felt like she had no one to turn to for help. She glanced at the big safe that was in her closet. Over the years her parents and her had started her college fund trying to save up enough money to get her in the best schools. She had wanted to use it for her education purposes, but then this happened. Rachel thought about running away maybe going to Aunt Joyce's and Uncle Marty's house in Austin Texas. They weren't that far away and she could take a local Train to get there she thought. It was cheaper than plane tickets. Opening the jar she took out nearly $3,000. It would get her around enough plus cover food costs and clothes until she got there. Once she was there she would ask them if she could stay and tell them she was in some trouble and that she needed a new life. Once she got adjusted, she would get a job and help pay rent and any other expense she needed. Then she would send the money back to her parents to help cover for the jar.

Rachel looked up to her mirror where she had pictures of her and Ashley laughing. They were great buddies and all, but Rachel felt no one could help her in her situation. Ashley and Dylan didn't know what to do. They were just teens like her and Dylan didn't want to be with her. Now that Eric was threatening her, Dylan would want to stay far from her as possible fearing Eric would attack him next. He would figure it out at school the next day that she had been talking to him and dancing with him. Maybe the best thing for her to do was not get involved with Dylan Queen right now. Ashley and Linda had always told her she fell too hard too fast for guys and that was why she always wounded up hurt. It's time for me to go away. She thought tears running down her eyes. No one wants me here, it's not safe to go to my own school, I need to go to school elsewhere maybe get home schooled. Taking another $2,000 from the jar, Rachel found a secure pouch and placed the money in it and put it in her purse.

Now she had to write several letters. One to her parents telling them she would be okay that she needed to start life elsewhere. And that she would be okay. The next was to Ashley telling her about the breakup with Eric and how he threatened her that she feels she has no one to turn to for help and she didn't want to burden her and Dylan with her problems that she was going to go to a relatives house in Austin Texas. Then she told Ashley to promise not to tell anyone, especially not her parents since she didn't want them to come looking for her and sending cops. That everything would be okay. Rachel ended the letters and closed them then sealed them in envelopes. On one, she wrote to my parents, and left it in her room. She would drop Ashley's letter near the Queen's door into their mail slot. After getting her basic needs, Rachel packed a week's worth of clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, her money in a safe, secure pouch which she put in another tote bag, then snuck outside climbing out of her window. Rachel jumped to the ground and went to her bike which was lying on the lawn from her ride earlier and began to pedal it heading for the Queen's Penthouse, and then headed for the Train station.

The next day Ashley got alarming news. On her way to school, she found Rachel's letter. Then she read the letter out loud for everyone to hear. Her parents liked Rachel and stopped to listen. She also read it out loud for Dylan to hear as if he even cared that Rachel was gone. Obviously, Rachel's first encounter with Dylan hadn't gone very well, then she had broken things off with Eric, then he threatened her somehow and now Rachel felt like running. It must be awful to have no one to turn to, Ashley thought. She started crying worried about her friend.


	51. Oliver agrees to let Ashley and Dylan go

Dylan removed his tie the next day. Dylan really hated wearing a tie to school. Why, oh why, did they have to invent ties for boys at private schools? His cousin Jon didn't have to wear one and even Dylan's father and Uncle Clark rarely wore ties.

Dylan scrubbed his face with his hands and nearly started as he saw his sister running to him a paper in her hand. She looked upset about something. "Ash, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, startled at his normally calm sister looking as if she were about to panic.

Ashley struggled to find her voice which was somewhere deep inside her throat along with the tears that were about to come. "Dylan something isn't right. Rachel broke up with Eric and then she ran away". she looked at her brother wondering how his reaction was going to be. Would he follow Rachel to where she was and bring her back home? And how would they be able to protect Rachel from Eric?

They had to find Rachel and fast. If Eric found out where she was, he would follow her and do who knows what to her. They had to search her room for clues as to where she might have gone. Though in the letter, it did say that Rachel was going to her Aunt's and Uncle's house in Texas so that could be a good place for them to start looking for her there.

"I don't think Dad would let us go to Texas without an adult, Ash," Dylan pointed out in that voice he knew got on her nerves more times than either of them could count.

"Why don't we take Dad with us or ask Uncle Clark to fly us down?" Ashley asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I don't know, Ash. From her letter she has to know what she's doing. And you did say that Eric was controlling. Maybe being at her aunt's house in another state is the best thing," Dylan said.

"I thought you liked her. You were blushing every time her name came up at breakfast this morning," Ashley accused. Dylan felt his face get hot. Of course he liked her, but he couldn't get into a relationship until she and Eric were really over.

"That's beside the point. I do like her, but I don't date or kiss another guy's girlfriend. That's just not polite," Dylan retorted.

"But we have to help her," Ashley said.

"Go to Mom and Dad. See what they say first. I'll protect her as the Green Arrow, but I can't date her until I know she's really broken up with Eric," Dylan said firmly as he walked away.

Ashley couldn't believe the nerve with her brother. She stared after him as he walked away acting like he didn't care what happened to Rachel. And why should he? Rachel was her best friend. It was her problem to deal with now. But she sensed Dylan liked Rachel for more than just a friend and he was holding back his feelings for a reason. Who said he had to kiss her or be with her right now? Rachel had really broken up with the guy, she wouldn't lie about that. It was Eric she was more concerned and worried about. Now that Rachel had broken all ties with him, he wasn't going to take that at all very well and might do something drastic that could cost Rachel her life. How could Dylan possibly protect her if Rachel was in another state? They couldn't go to another state everyday just to be with her. But maybe for a few days they could with their parents permission. Maybe dad could come with her, or maybe mom could but then who would watch Todd? Ashley got a brilliant idea. Maybe Aunt Lois could! But then again, Lois was pregnant and was expecting the baby anytime soon. That left her with Uncle Clark. He had to help.

Ashley went to go find her dad. He was probably in the Green Arrow room doing a workout right now or fixing to go out as Green Arrow. She caught him in the middle of a workout sweating as he did it. "Dad, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda an emergency. It's Rachel, she's ran away". worry was evident in her features as she rambled on about Rachel and even read her letter to him.

Oliver had been doing pushups for the past thirty minutes. At 48 he still was in shape, but he didn't want to get fat and flabby. Ashley came into the room just then, nearly rivaling Linda and Jon when it came to super-speed.

"Daddy, we've got a problem or I should say Dylan does. There's a girl at my school that he likes but he won't consider dating her until she breaks up with the guy she's with. But she did and now she's in Texas with her aunt and I'm scared that her jerk boyfriend will hurt her and Dylan says to ask you," Ashley said, after reading the letter to her father.

"I'll talk to your mom and Clark and see what they say. But try to respect Dylan's feelings, all right? Remember I didn't even date your mom until she had grieved for the man she was married to and didn't even marry her until almost a year after she grieved. Dylan really should make sure it's over between your friend and her boyfriend before he decides to date her. I would hope that your boyfriend would treat you with that kind of respect," Oliver said, standing and wrapping a towel around his neck.

Ashley smiled as she thought of Jason. He was the best gentleman she had ever met. Most guys around his age at her school were mostly pigs, but Jason was completely different. "He does treat me with respect. He understands me and what all I do with being Green Arrow and he accepts it all every part of me. Even my flaws. I want Rachel to have a similar relationship like mine. I want her to be happy. But if I let her be alone without any protection, something bad can happen. That's why I need to be with her in Texas to give her some kind of protection with or without Dylan. I just know I can convince her to come back home. Maybe she can stay with us until things are resolved with her ex. What do you say, daddy?" she asked. She really hoped that her mom and dad would let Rachel live with them for awhile.

Meanwhile Eric had left his house in a fury and he was completely drunk. He had to go find Rachel to knock some sense into that dense girl's head. She wasn't going to leave him. Not like this, she wasn't. And she wasn't going to date anyone else either. Eric didn't take rejection too well and his buddies knew it. His best friend Will tried to stop him from leaving and getting into the car.

"Hey man, getting into the car and driving while your drunk isn't a good idea", said Will. "You really should forget her man. You can have any girl in School you want. Why waste your time on a mouse like Rachel? Your into the more wild types yourself. You don't need a choir girl on your arm". he explained. Will didn't want his friend driving drunk. Bad things happened to those who drove drunk. He had seen it in Driver's Ed.

Eric looked over at his friend. He had a point. Why spend all his time with Rachel? The girl was a airhead anyway. She didn't even enjoy the heavy make out sessions he forced her into doing, Why was he doing this anyway? Why should he waste his time? She wasn't worth it. He could go after Britney in the cheerleading Squad if he wanted to, she was hotter. But for some reason, he just couldn't let Rachel go. He guessed he wanted to make sure that if he couldn't have her, no one else would. "Sorry Will, but I gotta go find her. " he growled then took off in his sports wide open.

Will sighed. That was the last time he ever saw Eric alive. The next day everyone in School would receive news of his death. He had hit someone head on with his car causing it to flip over on Highway 40. He didn't wear a seatbelt and his head had broken on impact as the car landed upside down. He had died instantly.

Oliver felt himself waffling. It was hard to say no to his daughter, especially when she flashed those big green eyes at him in a puppy dog look. "I'll never be able to say no to you," Oliver groaned. Ashley squealed and nearly throttled him.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Ashley nearly deafened him "Oops, sorry!" She said apologetically as he hit the side of his head lightly.

"It's okay. I have another ear. Just get a grip or loosen your grip. Strangling me won't help your friend," Oliver said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

Ashley giggled and ran off to call Linda. Oliver smiled. He often wished he had raised Ashley when she was five or six years old, but he wouldn't miss her life now for anything. He went off to his son's room. Ashley had said that Dylan was interested in Rachel. He had wondered when Dylan would be interested in girls.

Dylan was doing math homework, his glasses slipping down his nose. A year ago they had found out that Dylan had trouble reading so Oliver had taken him out for his first pair of glasses. Since then his schoolwork had improved. At this rate Dylan was ready to run Queen Industries.

Chloe was inside her and Oliver's room putting her night cream on. At age 46, She noticed she was starting to age some. Some wrinkles underneath her eyes but that was about it. It was from all those days of being Watchtower and worrying constantly over her fellow Superheroes she thought to herself. The night cream and day creams she used helped her look younger. Her hair was real short so it didn't take too long to style in in the mornings. She had just got through putting Todd down for bed he often went to sleep around either eight or nine o clock in the evenings. Oliver kept insisting she looked beautiful no matter how older she got, but Chloe began to feel a bit depressed. She couldn't wear the things that she used to wear when she was younger. Now she dressed more in sophisticated styles and she tried to make herself look younger, but she didn't know if she even had that much beauty in her anymore.

Ashley then came running in after she had been on the phone with Linda. "Dad says me and Dylan can go and get Rachel and try to bring her home". Ashley looked at her mom. Even at her mother's age, Ashley thought she looked pretty enough to be a model.

"Well, if it's alright with your father, then it's alright by me. Just pack enough for a few days at the most." Chloe then got distracted by the news and so did Ashley. Both sat together to watch it. Ashley soon discovered that Eric was killed in a car crash.

"Oh no. This can't be good! Something like this, it'll break Rachel's heart!" Ashley wondered who on earth would ever miss Eric since he was awful to Rachel. But even Eric didn't deserve to die like this in a car wreck. Ashley then ran to go get her dad and Dylan to look at the news.


	52. Dylan asks Rachel to the prom

Dylan felt as if his eyes were going to explode! Whoever said multiplying fractions was easy needed their head examined! Dylan wouldn't even need half of the math he was learning. Of course his finance teacher and his father begged to differ.

Dylan closed the math book and felt ready for a cherry-vanilla Dr. Pepper. It was then that he noticed his father. "Done with homework?" Oliver asked as Dylan removed his glasses.

"All except for economics. We're supposed to make a list of the pros and cons of Russia's barter system." Dylan said.

"Sounds like fun," Oliver said, making a face. Dylan remembered Oliver had told him that he hated economics when he went to Excelsior. It made Dylan wonder why he had to learn it.

"I'm just taking a coke break," Dylan said, walking to the kitchen.

It was then that Dylan noticed his mother and Ashley in front of the TV looking like statues and their mouths open.

"Chloe, Ashley, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, touching first his wife's face and then Ashley's.

Ashley snapped out of her thoughts and took them away from the screen to look at her dad. "It's this guy from school, Eric. He used to date Rachel my best friend and he was so mean to her. He just died in a car crash. They are talking about it on tv". then she yelled "Dylan! Get in here, you might wanna watch this!"

Chloe winced. "Ashley dear, that was my left ear. You keep yelling like that, and I'm going to be deaf." she looked at Oliver and just gave him a hug. What she saw on the news was just horrible. "I was watching the same thing as Ashley was watching. Eric was speeding going somewhere then he hit another car head on and it flipped his car killing him on impact. They said alcohol was involved". she looked at her husband.

Ashley "We still need to go get Rachel! What if his buddies winds up going after her next, trying to finish what Eric started?"

Chloe "You got a point there. Your best friend will need you at a time like this Ashley. I assume she won't take the news well. You and Dylan just need to go and be a friendly shoulder to cry on".

Ashley sighed. She hoped that Dylan would agree to go. Even if they couldn't be lovers at first, what would hurt by being just friends? A lot of times that was how couples got together by friends first. Ashley waited for Dylan to come into the room.

Dylan came into the living room a can of coke in his hand. He stopped mid-step when he saw the looks on his parents and sister's faces.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" Dylan looked from his mother to his father. Both of them looked completely ashen as if the had seen the ghost of Christmas past.

Chloe turned from standing with Oliver. The two had been in deep discussion about something. Apparently, it was about what was on the news. Chloe looked at her son and went into full Watchtower mode. She was still Watchtower helping her family out, and would often give them important info. "A student at Ashley's school has died in a terrible accident. We think he was on his way to find Rachel and then boom he ran head on into another car. Eric is dead, Dylan".

Ashley wasn't really crying since she had never liked Eric anyway, but her face wore a sad expression probably thinking about Rachel. "Rachel is going to need us to help deal with this". she said suddenly looking straight at Dylan. "Are you in, or not? Either way, dad and I are going to find Rachel".

"Sure. Are we going to need Uncle Clark or the others?" Dylan asked. As much as he didn't want someone to die like Eric did this answer his problems about dating someone else's girlfriend?

"No. I don't think so. Can you two be up at dawn so we can use the jet? The pilot, if you remember, doesn't like flying at night," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I think I can, Dad," Ashley said.

"Me too," Dylan said.

***Dylan watched as the plane landed in Texas. At the last minute Ashley had brought Linda. Linda had seen the report last night out at the Kent farm when she, Amber, and Lana Ross's kid had a movie marathon last night. She then called Oliver and Uncle Clark and asked if she could come along since Rachel was one of her friends. Dylan was feeling nervous as they pulled into the driveway of a not-too-small house and Rachel came out, her brown hair springing on her shoulders. Her light pink lips widened in surprise, making Dylan want to kiss her like he felt at the party, but that wouldn't be right. She had just lost her boyfriend. As abusive as he was shouldn't she be allowed to cry over him?

In Texas…..

Rachel stepped out into the cool Spring air just as she heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. Who could be here this time of night? She had been sleeping, and then her Aunt had woken her up telling her she had company. It was now eight in the morning. Who would be wanting to see her this early for? Last night she avoided watching tv and concentrated more on her staying calm and relaxed. She had taken a candle lit bath, read some of her mystery novel, and fell asleep.

She got herself out of bed, dressed herself in a light pink tank top, and denim shorts and brushed her hair then went downstairs and out the door without so much touching her breakfast plate waiting for her on the table. She looked to see who had arrived. It looked like it was Oliver Queen driving, Ashley, Linda, and Dylan Queen was here? Why were they here for? What was going on?

When they got out, Rachel looked at all three of them "I wasn't expecting company. What brings the three of you to Texas?" she asked.

Ashley exchanged looks with Dylan and Linda "You haven't heard on the news?"

Rachel shook her head "I haven't been watching tv ever since I came here. What's going on?"

Ashley fidgeted and hesitated, then she finally said "Rachel, Eric died in a car wreck last night. We think he might have been trying to find you". Her facial expression was grim but filled with concern.

Rachel's lovely features looked crestfallen and then she suddenly sat down on the swing. "Eric died? You know what this means? Me breaking up with him caused this to happen. It's all my fault!"Dylan watched as she freaked out completely. She blamed herself for Eric's death. Of course when she came to her senses she would realize that was silly.

She looked so pretty in her pink tank-top and denim shorts. Snap out of it, Dylan. You're here to tell her her boyfriend died, not become her new boyfriend, Dylan thought, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Rachel, snap out of it. It wasn't your fault. it wasn't as if you were in the car and holding a gun to his head as he crashed. You had already come here when he was in his accident," Linda said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked like a lost little girl.

"He was entirely too possessive, but I did care about him. I didn't want him to die. I just wanted to break it off with him so I could find someone who would actually care about me and not try to control me," Rachel hiccuped.

Dylan sat down next to her. "I'm sure Eric would want you to move on, Rachel. Blaming yourself won't help," Dylan said, cupping her face gently. Rachel raised tear-filled eyes to his.

"How can you be sure?" Rachel asked.

"I can't. I'm just making a guess," Dylan said truthfully.

"I just wanted to be free from him. I guess that's what made me like you. You're rich, but you seem nice. I wanted to be your girlfriend," Rachel admitted, sniffling.

"I want you to be my girlfriend too, but we need to take it slow. You just lost your boyfriend. Cry over him and then call me and we can see if we still want to date," Dylan suggested.

"I can live with that. I need to go call my mom," Rachel said, getting up and going into her aunt's house.

"That was good, Dylan," Oliver said.

"Did I do the right thing, Dad? I want to date her," Dylan said, looking up at his father.

"Yes. Your mom had to grieve six months and it was close to a year after she lost her first husband that I proposed to her. So you did the right thing," Oliver said as Rachel came out.

"My mom said she was going to call me. She asked if all of you could fly me home for the funeral, Mr. Queen," Rachel said.

"Sure," Oliver said. Rachel ran back inside and came out a few minutes later lugging a suitcase.

The funeral for Eric was a few days after that. Rachel had been a crying mess. Eric's mom looked like she blamed Rachel for Eric's death, but she had been grieving to. April went by, and soon Rachel was helping the prom committee get ready for the upcoming Spring formal. Rachel had no date and that was fine with her. For that time being, she planned on staying single for awhile, until she found the right guy. She decided she would sit this dance out. She didn't even get excited enough to go shop for a new dress .

Two months later….

The plans were in full swing for the Spring Formal and Rachel planned on staying home that night and watch some movies with her mom. Maybe they could do a comedy or two thought Rachel. She always loved Jim Carrey comedies. Rachel was currently on the phone talking to Ashley and Linda three way and the two was trying to convince her to go to the prom to hang out with them.

"You don't have to be tied down to someone to come to the prom. Others go to it and they are single and they just hang out with friends". Ashley said then begged "Come on Rachel. It's not good staying inside all the time. You need to start having fun again".

"You know Ashley is right, Rachel. You have been staying home way too much. It's just not good for you". Linda had noticed that Rachel seemed out of it lately. Her grades had been suffering, she didn't get much sleep. The only person who could probably snap her out of it was Ashley's younger brother, Dylan Queen. Her and Ashley were planning on making him ask Rachel out to the Spring Formal. They had already gotten her a lovely floor length gown which was a light turquoise color and had sparkles on it and matching gloves. Now the trick was to get Dylan to ask Rachel out. She had to move on with someone else.

"No thanks guys, I want to sit this one out, really. Not forever, but there will be at least 2 more dances to go right? Besides, I really want to spend some quality time with mom. But thanks for asking me to go anyway. Enjoy the prom!" Rachel then muttered, "I gotta go and check on the Chicken Parm! Bye!" she then hung up leaving the girls to look at one another.

"I say we go get your brother now and put plan B into action", said Linda in full let's get them together mode.

Ashley grinned "Your reading my mind. Dylan's tux came in today to". the girls got his tux which was black and his prom tickets. They went to go find Dylan who was sitting on the sofa.

Linda went over and got the remote, she turned what he was watching off. This got Dylan aggravated.

"Hey, I was watching that! What'd you do that for?" he looked at them as if they lost their mind.

Linda spoke up "You've been sitting on that couch too much lately Dylan Queen. We think it's time that you took Rachel Davenport to the prom. I think she's had enough time to grieve, and she's practically suffering her grades in school. You need to go to ask her to the prom, we've already got your tux, and Rachel's dress, and we're tired of you two sitting around and moping and we're going to do something about it." she handed him his tux. "Go and try in on, and don't give me that look!"

Ashley looked at Linda and giggled. Linda was so much like her mom Lois that it was practically funny. And Linda could get any guy to do what she wanted and when she wanted it done.

"Linda, I don't dance," Dylan complained as he put the tux down on the couch.

"Like we didn't see you dancing with Rachel at the party a few months ago," Ashley said with a laugh.

"Anyways, she may not want to go with me. I did tell her to grieve over Eric," Dylan said, knowing his argument was feeble and weak.

"She's been grieving long enough. She just sits there like a couch potato and watches old black-and-white romances on TV," Linda complained, picking up the tux and shoving it again into his arms as Oliver and Clark came into the room.

"Dad, Uncle Clark, help. These two are trying to make me take Rachel to the prom," Dylan said.

"Why not, Son?" Oliver asked.

"Dad, I don't like dances and Rachel is grieving," Dylan said, putting the tux back on the couch and flopped down next to it his arms crossed over his chest. That stance usually meant the subject was closed.

Linda and Ashley just looked at one another and Linda simply rolled her eyes. Dylan may be a bit tough to get through to than most guys, but Linda knew she could get through to him. She stood in front of him her arms also crossed. "So that's it? Your just giving up on her just like that? Well, Rachel isn't going to wait around forever on you Dylan. What if some guy next week wants to date her? Then she has the right to move on you know. Girls like her, don't stay single very long. And if you don't make your move now, you may never get to". Linda then shoved the tux to Dylan. "If you really love her like you say you do, then you'll make a move for her. Rachel isn't the type to make the move on a guy. And I don't want her to sit at home thinking there's no one who doesn't care about her". Linda quickly added "You don't strike me as the type to give up so easily. Usually what Dylan wants, he gets no matter what".

She just didn't understand guys. Girls were more open and honest about their feelings and guys were always more stand-offish, always holding back. She knew what Dylan was thinking. What if Rachel won't like him as Green Arrow? Which was silly. Linda knew for a fact, that Rachel liked the Green Arrow, and always watched the news to catch glimpses of him. She knew Rachel would accept him for who he was.

Rachel was currently busy, cooking the chicken parm and garlic bread. She had also made some fresh side salad to go with it. Since the age of six, she had learned to cook. Some nights her mom worked late, so she had to tend to herself. A lot of times her mom worked long hours on her new book and it would sometimes take days to finish. She was looking forward to the evening with her mom and they had rented the comedy movie Just Go With it with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston. Rachel was in the mood for a comedy and could use some laughs right about now. Her mind wasn't on the Prom. Well, maybe it was a little bit. But this year was different. This year, she had no one to take her and it would be pointless to go alone.

Rachel's mom was pretty like her and in her mid forties. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. "Rachel honey, why aren't you at the Prom like other student's?" her mom was soon at her side, looking at her daughter with concern. Her mom had a one of a kind husky voice.

Rachel looked up "Oh, hi mom! I just thought I would sit this one out, and spend more time with you since Eric died and going to the Prom wouldn't be the same. Is that okay?" she asked. She began to frown. Did her mom have to work tonight to?

Olivia Davenport looked at her daughter and then just smiled. "Sure, we can spend some mother and daughter time together, if that is what you want. What are we doing tonight?"

Rachel smiled. It looked like her mother was free. "We're having chicken parm, garlic bread, and some side salad and a movie called Just go with it. Love Adam Sandler?" she asked as she gathered plates together.

"Love him". Olivia helped her daughter move things into the living room and soon they were enjoying a dinner and movie.

Oliver came into the training room for the Green Arrow and saw Dylan practicing with his bow and arrow. Dylan had been shooting a bow and arrow since he was four years old and Oliver had insisted that he learn.

"Looks good, Dylan," Oliver said as Dylan shot the arrow straight into the target.

"I guess. Dad, if you're here to change my mind about the dance forget it," Dylan said stormily.

"I didn't come here to give you all the pros and cons why you shouldn't take Rachel to the prom," Oliver said as Dylan shot another arrow.

"Really?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"Yes really. I just want to know why you won't," Oliver said patiently.

"I like her, Dad, but I don't know if she would like me for being the Green Arrow," Dylan said.

"I think she would. You just have to trust her. I trusted your mom with my secret and if I hadn't I'd never have you, Todd, or Ashley," Oliver said, clapping his son's shoulder.

"So you really think I should take her to the prom?" Dylan asked nervously.

"That's up to you. You have to decide if you really want to," Oliver said, leaving the training room so Dylan could think about it.

Dinner turned out to be great. Rachel's mom commented on the meal and said she could cook better than she could causing Rachel to blush to the roots of her skin. It was now two hours later and the movie was finished. The prom wouldn't start until about around 9:00 that night and it would be until midnight. But Rachel didn't want to think too much about it because she wasn't planning on going. She hadn't heard anything from Dylan in two months. Maybe he's lost interest in me, thought Rachel sighing. She thought she would hear from him soon, but lately she had gotten nothing. Rachel wasn't the type that normally went after guys herself. That just wasn't who she was. She didn't usually make moves on people. She let guys be the one to ask her out. It's not proper for a girl to make the first move, her mother always said. Her mother always used to say if you go after guys, you might wind up pushing them further away.

Dylan was a bit hard to read lately. Last time he was around her, Rachel could tell he was into her. But he kept hesitating, drawing back. Did he find someone else already? She wondered. Dylan was a good looking guy and it wouldn't surprise Rachel if he found someone better than her even prettier than her. Most guys like him went for cheerleading types anyway or girls that had model figures.

Rachel tried to shake her thoughts away, and went upstairs to her bedroom. She got out her drawing pad that she used to create Fashion Designs on it. After High School she wanted to get in the best Fashion Design School in Metropolis and become a Fashion Designer afterwards. She had a good bit of designs she personally created, including some new pad she was starting on. Rachel had an artistic flare to Designing whether it was clothes or even jewelry. She got busy on her work and kept doing it until she heard a car pull up. Who could be here at this hour?

Dylan stood on the other side of Rachel's door, he had decided to follow his dad's and Linda's advice and ask Rachel to the prom. He only hoped she didn't mind that he had come to ask on the night of the prom.

Angie Harmon is pictured as Rachel's mom since they both have dark hair.

A neat and tidy woman with Rachel's dark hair answered the door at his knock. "May I help you?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Hi. I'm Dylan Queen. I'm here to see Rachel," Dylan said, his mouth feeling like cotton. He swallowed convulsively.

"Oh, Ashley's brother," the woman said, opening the door and letting him into the living room.

"Yes, Ma'am," Dylan said as she went down the hallway and came back a few minutes later with Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "Dylan! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I...I wanted to know if you'd go to the prom with me?" Dylan asked, feeling like the worst kind of idiot. Only an idiot would have trouble asking someone to the prom.

Her eyes got shiny with unshed tears. "Dylan, I don't know if I should. It's the night of the prom," Rachel said softly.

"I have the door fee and my tux and Linda said she bought you a dress," Dylan said, noticing the box on the couch. He picked it up as if it were the Shroud of Turin and held it out to her and waiting to see what she'd say.

Rachel thought a moment. Then she looked at the clock. It was only around 7:00 in the evening. If she hurried, she could put on the dress, some makeup and style her hair and be done sometime before 8:00. She then turned to Dylan who stood before her dressed in a tux. It would be a shame to make him turn around and go back home and it would be a shame by turning him down for the night. He went through the trouble of getting dressed, and coming here dropping everything he had planned to do just to take her to the prom. Dylan was here, that meant he was still interested, right, "Okay, I'll go upstairs and get dressed. Give me at least thirty minutes". Rachel took the box and went upstairs. She hoped that Dylan would get to know her mom.

Once in her room, Rachel sat the box on her bed and opened it. She couldn't believe Linda had bought her a dress. She also couldn't believe that her parent's had enough money to allow her to do that. She would have repay Linda back later, she decided. She opened the box up and lifted the dress out. It was turquoise color with sequins around the front area. And it was floor length. It was beautiful! Rachel almost got emotional about it since she loved pretty gowns. And she had her eyes on this exact same dress at the mall a year ago, but they had sold out before she could ever buy one.

Rachel took her time getting ready. She slipped on the dress and it fitted perfectly. Both her and Linda were about the same size, so shopping must have been easy for her friend. Rachel looked in the closet for some matching shoes and she picked up a turquoise pair that matched her gown and they were low heels. They once belonged to her mom and her mom often let her borrow some of her things. She placed them on and they still fit. She looked at her hair in the mirror and decided to curl it with the curling iron. Then after that she put on some makeup. Some rose colored blush, matching rose lipstick, and soon she was ready. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked very different with all the makeup on. Her mom often said that boys would notice her more if she would just learn the basics of makeup. Never over do it, her mom always said. Make it look natural. Rachel put on her favorite perfume which was vanilla white musk.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Her mother was behind the door. Both her and Dylan had been talking awhile and already had gotten to know each other some. She had found out what school Dylan went to, and how him and Rachel had met. Dylan seemed like a nice boy and a better fit for Rachel than that Eric guy that she didn't like.

"Yeah, just a minute. I just need to get this corsage on". Rachel struggled a bit to get the corsage on. It was a white with turquoise color in the flower, and it matched her gown. She had no idea where Linda had gotten it at a nearby florist she presumed. Deciding she was ready, she grabbed her matching small purse put her lipstick and a few things in it and came out the door.

Her mom got all emotional. "Sweetie, you look so breathtaking. Dylan's mouth is going to fall down to the floor".

Rachel giggled. Then she got it all together. "Mom please don't bring on the waterworks. I can't cry, I've got makeup on and it will smear it all". Then she proceeded to go down the steps. Rachel gulped nervously, wondering what Dylan's reaction was going to be.

Olivia "Don't leave just yet, I just want to take some pictures of the two of you". She said then disappeared for a few moments.


	53. Awkwardness sets in

"Does your mom always do this?" Dylan whispered after Rachel's mom left the room.

"Usually. You should have seen the family album. It's full of photos of the first day of school and all that. Don't your parents do that," Rachel asked.

"Only the first day when I went to Excelsior," Dylan said.

"You look very handsome. Did your mom help you tie your bowtie?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Nope. My dad did. He says he has more experience tying these darn things more than my mother. The only problem is that they're not very comfortable," Dylan said as Rachel's mom came back into the room with a digital camera.

*Angie Harmon is pictured as Rachel's mom. ( She stars in Rizzoli & Isles)

Rachel's mom Olivia returned with a big smile on her face. She loved taking pictures of special moments. Because she was really into scrap booking. "Now, I know you two want to be on your way, I only want to take a few pictures". she loaded some batteries into the camera.

Few pictures turned out to be about nearly ten or twenty different poses. Rachel's mom was really into taking pictures and sometimes it took Rachel to make her stop taking them so she could hurry out the door. Her mom wanted them to pose in couple poses and so they did, when she wanted to take more, Rachel spoke up "Mom, we got to go. It's nearly 8:30."

Olivia turned red. "I'm sorry. I just get carried away. If you take more at the prom and you will, I want a copy of the pic! Have fun!" Olivia saw them out the door and was surprised that Dylan had a limo waiting. It was black.

Rachel's eyes lit up "You got a limo for the night? Dylan, how much did this cost?" Rachel asked.

"Don't ask. My dad rented the limo when I told him I had decided to go to the dance. You want a coke? The company, when they realized we were kids, put cokes in the mini-bar instead of alcoholic drinks," Dylan said, opening a cherry-vanilla Dr. Pepper for him.

"That sounds good. I'll take a Sprite. So why did you decide to go? You don't even go to Metropolis High," Rachel said as Dylan handed her the drink in a crystal wine glass.

"It was Linda and Ashley. They got me the suit and said I was being a couch potato," Dylan admitted, taking a drink.

"Let me guess, it was Linda who said it," Rachel said with a grin.

"You got it. I was all-prepared to sit home and watch old episodes of "Lost in Space," Dylan said.

"You like science fiction?" Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. My cousins say I'm weird because I like old episodes of "Star Trek," "Star Wars," and "Lost in Space." The only more modern show I watch is "Stargate SG-1," Dylan said as the limo parked in front of the school. The driver opened the door for both of them and they walked inside.

Walking inside of the prom, Rachel instantly felt old memories of her and Eric attending the prom began to fill her mind, but Rachel pushed the thoughts aside. Eric was her past now, and that was where she he should stay. She would always remember the good times she shared with him before things took a bad turn. She was with someone new now and she had to focus on him, and not on the past. It was time to move on with her new guy and to the future.

Her mother had been right. They had to pose for more pictures that night. The school had it's on Photographer who took pictures of couples and the fee was only $10. Rachel was going to pay with some money she had, but Dylan offered to pay for the picture himself and they wanted two copies, one for her, one for him.

The prom was held at a local fancy Hotel. It was called Marriott & Suites. The prom was held in a big room reserved for Metropolis High. Some students even hung around the lounge area in the lobby of the Hotel mingling with friends. Some danced in the lobby, and some in the room reserved for the students. The room was decorated lovely. Had a wooden dance floor, a Dj, The Dj played a mixture of today's Pop/Rock/R&B mix. Students were currently dancing to Jennifer Lopez's latest song "On the floor". Rachel and the prom committee did great at all the preparations for it. There was party punch and food at one end of the room. The Dj they had hired cost a good bit of their money, but it was less expensive than a band. They soon found their friends, Ashley, Linda, Jon, and their dates in the lobby waiting for them. Linda wore a black spaghetti strapped gown that sparkled, and her hair was in a French twist. Ashley wore her favorite color a light purple gown, with her long blonde hair in waves. Jon looked handsome in a black tux and his date was named Kathy Barnes a young brunette girl he was currently seeing in more than one of his classes. Jason was also with Ashley and appeared to be having a good time.

Rachel noticed that he was no longer wearing his glasses but had gotten a comfortable pair of contacts that Ashley had found him awhile back. He looked strikingly different without them.

"Hi!' Rachel immediately greeted them and pulled Dylan towards them. "The prom turned out to be great didn't it? I didn't think we could pull the work off".

Ashley and Linda nodded. All three of them were on the prom committee and the decorations, the Dj, and theme was all of their ideas. "I was worried we wouldn't have enough cash in our Treasury box". said Linda .

"Well, if we were in a cash bind, Dad would have helped out some". Ashley said. "But we had plenty, so there wasn't much to worry about. Good thing we do fundraisers for the school".

They all nodded. "Well, we should go check out that dance floor and the Dj shouldn't we?" asked Rachel. Then they all went to the dance floor.

Rachel was a good dancer. An hour later they were taking a break and sipping punch and eating the cookies and chicken that one of the restaurants in Metropolis had decided to send to the prom.

Dylan heard his pager go off and judging by Ashley's face she had heard hers as well. "Oh, darn," he heard her exclaim softly.

"What's wrong? You and Ashley don't look too happy," Rachel said, a confused look in her eyes.

"It's nothing. Stay here with Linda and Jon. I'll be right back," Dylan said, leaving the hotel's ballroom. Ashley was right behind him.

"You'd think we could have a night off from being the Green Arrow," Ashley whispered softly.

"Don't I know it," Dylan grumbled as he went into the boy's room to change into the clothes his father had left in there while Ashley went into the girl's room.

Rachel was a bit confused as to why Ashley and Dylan had to suddenly leave their dates and the prom. What could be more important than the dance? Not worrying too much about it, Rachel joined Linda, Jon, and Jason. At least she could still dance with them.

After dancing a few numbers with her friends, Rachel decided she needed to go freshen up in the bathroom. "Excuse me, I have to go use the girl's bathroom. She used it, washed her hands, and reapplied some of her lip-gloss. She nearly jumped when she heard a bathroom stall door open and out walked Regina Halloway. A popular girl who knew Eric and couldn't stand Rachel. "Well, look at who showed up with a new date. It's Rachel". she looked at her smugly. "What happened to Dylan? I hope he didn't suddenly have cold feet".

Meanwhile, Ashley and her brother were dressed in their Green Arrow gear waiting on orders from their mom. "I would much rather be dancing at the prom with Jason than going out and doing this". she grumbled.

Dylan had to agree with her he was having a blast with Rachel. "For once, I agree with you. Let's just get the job done and hopefully there will be time to get back to our dates.". Their orders came from Chloe 15 minutes later "Okay, this just came up on the screen. There's a few robberies on Greenway St, an inmate escaped from prison and the guards are having trouble finding him". then Chloe paused and said "Ashley, Dylan, I'm sooooo sorry for interrupting your fabulous time! This just suddenly came up!"

Ashley spoke up "That's okay, mom. If we hurry, we can still enjoy it". then Ashley hung up her cell, then turned to Dylan "Time to go, brother". Using one of their weapons from their back, Ashley and Dylan's weapon shot out a long string so they could get from building to building, when Ashley first learned this, she had been scared. But now she enjoyed it. Her and Dylan began to swing towards the other building.

Dylan looked through his nightshade goggles that his father had built into the sunglasses he, Dylan, and Ashley wore. The goggles gave off heat signatures and made it possible for Dylan to see in complete darkness.

"Well?" Oliver's voice asked in the headset in his ear.

"Looks like three or four thieves, Dad," Ashley said, adjusting her headset.

"I can also trigger the alarm," Dylan said, putting an arrow to his bow and firing.

When Dylan sent his arrow in his bow firing, it hit the alarm triggering the alarm sound inside and outside. Within minutes, cops showed up on the scene busting the thieves before they could steal more items from the local store. Once that was taken care of, they

were onto the next robbers which attacked a local Grocery Store. Then after that, they were on the run trying to catch an inmate. Ashley was the closest to him so she tackled him down to the ground once she was near him. "Your going back to jail where you belong". they notified the police they had found the inmate by telling them where he could be found. For good measure, Ashley and Dylan used some rope and tied him up really good and duct taped his hands and feet. He was tied up to a light pole. "That should keep him where he is til the cops show up. Now let's get back to the dance". she told Dylan. He nodded and the two made their way back to the Dance..

Rachel looked at Regina and replied "Dylan had things he had to take care of right away. Regina, just leave me alone. I'm not asking for any trouble". she grabbed her things and put them in her purse and tried to exit the bathroom.

Regina's eyes flashed with anger. It was clear the girl had to be on drugs of some kind, or she had been drinking. She grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and said "Your not going anywhere. Your going to tell me _exactly how Eric died. _And you know what I think? If you hadn't broken things off with him, he might still be alive".

Rachel felt her face start to fall. But she couldn't let Regina get to her so easily she straightened her expression. "That is absurd, Regina. We all know what happened to Eric was an accident. And we were going to break up even if he had lived. Things hadn't been right between me and Eric for sometime now. Look, I'm here to have some fun since I haven't been out of the house awhile. I'm moving on with my life. And if that looks bad for a lot of people at school, so be it. I don't need any drama in my life so please leave me alone". Rachel turned back towards the door, shaking her head. She returned to her friends.

Dylan smoothed back his hair as he nearly ran to the Hotel's ballroom. It was difficult being the Green Arrow. Sometimes he had to act like Zorro when he wasn't the Green Arrow. He had watched the old movies and TV shows, plus the one that came out in '98 and it had given him a few ideas; the one he liked most was acting like a wimp when he wasn't the Green Arrow.

Dylan looked around the room. He could see Linda and Jon, but Rachel was no where. Rachel then came rushing into the room, her face red. "Hey, you okay?" Dylan asked as she looked at him with glassy eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Sure," Dylan said.

"Do you think I killed Eric?" Rachel asked, surprising Dylan.

"No. What makes you ask?" Dylan asked at that moment tears came to her eyes and spilled over.

Rachel let it all spill out and she told Dylan about what all Regina said. "I'm trying not to let what she says get to me. But I don't want everyone to think I caused Eric's accident". she sighed letting some air out of her. "But Regina is the type to cause trouble. I'm afraid she's going to start spreading awful rumors about me that aren't true. And the last thing need is more drama. I'm just trying to move on with my life. Is there anything wrong with that?" she looked at Dylan.

Her eyes scanned the ballroom for Regina but saw the girl nowhere. But she wasn't about to let her guard down. The girl had scared her and there was no telling what she might do the next time she got within few feet of her.

She then hugged Dylan "I'm just glad you're here now. What was it you two had to take care of?" she asked.

"Nothing important. Just a reminder to take allergy shots," Dylan said, feeling like a total geek when he said that. No one would believe that he and Ashley took allergy shots.

_I sound as bad as Uncle Clark_, Dylan thought as they went over to the refreshment table where Linda, Ashley, Jon, and Jason were standing and laughing over silly events at school.

"You two look as if you're having fun," Linda said with a huge grin on her face. She was probably very proud that she had played matchmaker. Dylan felt like rolling his eyes and judging from the look on Rachel's face the feeling was mutual.

"Dylan said that you two take allergy shots," Rachel said, looking at Ashley.

"He did?" Ashley glared at her brother. He knew that Ashley liked lies that sounded better than that. She often said that if someone had to lie it shouldn't make the liar look like a total wimp in the process.

"He said that was why you two had to leave," Rachel said, making Dylan feel as if he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Rachel looked at Dylan then back at Ashley. She gave them both a skeptical look. Never before had they ever told her they had been allergic to anything. And since when did they take allergy shots? As far as she knew, Ashley couldn't stand needles. And very rarely got a flu shot.

"I don't know why Dylan said that. We don't take allergy shots", Ashley said still glaring at her brother. What we had to take care of was something personal". she said. And it was very personal and important since it had to do with crimes in the city.

Rachel didn't buy her lie either. Both Ashley and Dylan was both definitely hiding something from her and didn't want her to find it out. Rachel hated secrets and lies. A lot of times that was what ruined relationships. And that was part of what caused her parents to get Divorced.

Was she doomed at relationships just like her mom? Maybe the best thing would be is to not get involved with Dylan right now especially if he couldn't tell her everything. What if it was a bad idea to be friends with either of them if they were both just only going to lie to her? Rachel didn't want to be left in the dark about anything! "Dylan, we need to talk". she said surprising him. "In private". she added when Dylan led her outside on the balcony, she began to talk.

"Look, I don't know what you and Ashley are hiding, but I don't appreciate you two keeping things from me, I feel like it's leaving me in the dark. I don't like being lied to Dylan". she sighed. "That's what tore apart my parents. Lies, secrecy. I don't want any of that between us. If lies and secrets have to be between us, then maybe we shouldn't get involved any further." there, she said it. Rachel felt a tear slip from her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She didn't want him to see her cry. She looked at Dylan waiting for his reaction. "I've always been told that honesty keeps a relationship going. Call me old-fashioned, but it's what I believe". she knew eventually, she would have to have the same talk with Ashley. Rachel hoped she wouldn't lose Dylan and Ashley by this talk. If they were her real friends, they'd understand. If not, she would have to move on somehow without them. Rachel took a deep breath and turned around facing the front.


	54. Rachel and her mom talk

Dylan stood in the training room the next day, practicing with his bow and arrows. He felt terrible about last night. As a rule he hated having to lie to Rachel, but he couldn't see any other way around it.

He had no idea how she'd feel about him and Ashley both being the Green Arrow and that they had to leave for that reason. Dylan heard footsteps behind him and turned. It was his dad, Uncle Clark, and Jonathan Kent.

"Dad, Uncle Clark, Senator Kent, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked, putting down the bow and arrows.

"Linda and Ashley said you were a bit down last night and this morning you put coffee on your cheerios," Oliver pointed out."So, why are you two here?" Dylan asked, looking at Jonathan and Clark.

"Linda told me last night that Rachel got upset with you because you lied to her. Me and my dad wrote the book on that and your mom invited me, Lois, the kids, Dad, Mom, and Amber over for dinner," Clark explained.

"Oh. Well, I did. I couldn't tell her I was the Green Arrow. I thought saying we took allergy shots would sound better and she knew that I was being less truthful," Dylan started to tell his tale of woe.

Rachel was out jogging around that same time. She told her mother she would be back in time for supper she just needed some fresh air and to try to clear her head. As she jogged, anger still burned inside her as she thought of Dylan. Maybe it was best not to get involved with him especially if he couldn't ever tell her the truth. That way, none of them would get hurt most of all her.

But she was still hurting inside that he lied to her. He had seemed like an okay person as they were trying to get to know one another. She thought he was different from all the other guys. Maybe she had been wrong.

Rachel decided she would take a break from guys and just be single for awhile. It was just too much trouble worrying about a guy being untruthful she finished up her jog, took a sip of water and headed back for home.

Ashley was still currently mad at Dylan for the allergy shot lie. Things had been going good for him and Rachel and he had to go and lie. Why didn't he just tell her the truth about who he was? She told Jason about who she was and it didn't change how Jason felt about her. It made him look at her a bit different and made him more protective as a boyfriend, but that wasn't necessary a bad thing.

Ashley just guessed that most guys were either jerks, or maybe Dylan was too terrified to tell Rachel. She wouldn't love him any less, Ashley thought. She had seen how Rachel adored Dylan. But if Dylan didn't start being honest with Rachel, he was going to lose her to someone else, and she was going to tell him that. "Dylan needs to be honest to Rachel and tell her who he is, or he will lose her to someone else who will be honest". she continued to glare at her brother.

"Lies is never good in a relationship, or secrets". Lois said as she joined others at the breakfast table. "They have destroyed Clark and Lana's relationship before when he was in love with her. I couldn't handle having him keeping secrets and having him lying to me. I Just won't put up with it. Having nights sitting up worrying about where he was, what he was doing, it can be very nerve wrecking". she helped herself to some pancakes and eggs.

"I agree Lois. Things wouldn't work between Ollie and me if he continued to keep secrets to himself. At some point in life, you have to learn to trust some people. Because if you don't, you'll just be alone and then who could you really trust?" said Chloe as she filled her plate up with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea at the time. What if she doesn't like the idea of me being the Green Arrow?" Dylan defended himself.

"The only thing she could say is that she never wants to talk to you or see you ever again," Jonathan said, the voice of experience.

"I don't know," Dylan said doubtfully.

"Why don't you call her and tell her the truth and see what she says," Clark suggested.

Oliver handed Dylan the cordless phone and everyone waited as he dialed with shaking fingers.

Rachel was in the middle of helping her mom with the evenings meal. Together, they were making Lasagna and bread. The Lasagna was Stouffer's kind, and the bread was already made when they bought it so the only thing they had to fix was some toss salad to go with it. Rachel set the stove and then put the Lasagna on top, and bread on the bottom.

Angie Harmon is pictured as Rachel's mom. (She's an actress on Rizzoli & Isles).

Rachel's mom looked at her daughter with some concern. She noticed it was Friday night and her daughter wasn't going out like a teen in love should. "Rachel, you don't have to really spend Friday with me. What's going on? Did you and Dylan have a fight? I thought you two liked each other?" she spoke with her deep husky voice. Her mom ate a piece of leftover cheese.

Rachel sliced up more cheese for them to snack on. "It's a bit complicated mom. I get the feeling Dylan is keeping something from me something he doesn't want to share with me just yet. I feel like he doesn't trust me". she sighed.

Olivia looked at her daughter. "Maybe he's keeping it from you for a reason. Rachel, you two have just got together. Maybe you two need to just get to know one another before you take things seriously. "

Rachel sighed. "I just don't get guys. I thought I was ready for another relationship and now I'm not so sure. "

Olivia came over to her daughter. "Your young Rachel. You've got your whole life ahead of you to worry about guys. Why don't you and Dylan just remain friends for now? And then see where things go later? Who says you've got to be with someone right now? Take things slow Rachel. You don't want to get heart broken". her mother took another slice of cheese, and Rachel envied her. Her mom was slim and could eat anything she wanted without gaining a pound.

"I guess your right, mom. " Rachel said. Then the phone rang and her mom picked it up. Her grin got bigger as she heard who was on the other end of the line. "She's right here. Yeah? Oh hi there Dylan", her mom grinned even more. Then she handed the phone to Rachel. "Phone's for you. Talk to him". her mother gave her a look. Then she went back into the living room.

Dylan always liked it when he visited Uncle Clark's parents or they came to Metropolis. Jonathan and Martha had insisted the Queen children call them Grandma and Grandpa too like Jon, Linda, and the new baby on the way since they were going to be the only grandparent figures Todd, Dylan, and Ashley would have.

Their father's parents had been killed when there father was a boy and their mother's mother was somewhere in protective custody and Gabe Sullivan had stepped out of their mother's life while she was still in high school. He didn't even send birthday or Christmas cards to his grandchildren. But Dylan slipped most of the time and called Jonathan Senator Kent and Martha Mrs. Kent. Todd and Ashley were a little better about that.

"So, how did the prom go?" Amber asked as Jonathan cut up the meat on her plate and handed it to her. It was kind of funny that Amber was a teenager, but when it came to her new father she was willing to let him treat her like a two-year-old and cut her food for her.

"Good until Dad called us with a new assignment," Ashley said, giving Dylan a scorching glare. She hadn't forgiven him for the allergy shot lie. Just this morning she had stomped on Dylan's foot on her way to the breakfast table.


	55. Dylan gets paged to go out

"Hello?" Rachel; asked in a strained tone.

"Hi," Dylan heard his voice squeak unmanfully. That had to be so embarrassing! It was worse than the time he ate glue in kindergarten and everyone laughed. Looking at his family they were all pretending not to listen to this conversation, but considering Ashley, Amber, and Linda were practically turning purple trying not to laugh, it wasn't working.

"Dylan, what do you want? Me and my mom are getting ready to eat," Rachel said shortly.

"I want to ask you if you'd come over and eat dessert with me and my family," Dylan said quickly.

Rachel thought a moment. She didn't have anything planned that she knew of. And she didn't have any dessert made. And she wondered what was the real reason why Dylan wanted her over. "Um, sure I wouldn't mind coming over for dessert. My mom can drive me over". she looked at her mother who nodded and said she would drive her.

Ashley, Linda, and Amber were trying hard to contain their laughter. Dylan sounded so funny in his voice when he called Rachel. It was Rachel who was Dylan's weakness, Ashley noticed. She suddenly thought that maybe Oliver and the other grown men could teach Dylan manly tips on how to talk to women. She made a mental note to talk to them later about that.

If Dylan would just open more to Rachel, he wouldn't be so nervous about her Ashley thought. When Dylan hung up with a smile on his face Ashley cleared her throat "So, is she coming over?"

"Yeah, she's coming over. Would all of you mind not embarrassing me in front of her when she arrives?" Dylan asked, glaring at Linda while he said that."Oh, you're no fun!" Linda pouted, sticking her lower lip out. She looked like Aunt Lois when she was younger. It was hard to believe she was related to Uncle Clark until she used her powers."Please! Uncle Clark, tell her that she can't be the annoying pain like she usually is!" Dylan begged."He's right, Linda. Just knock it off on the teasing," Clark said warningly. Dylan flashed his uncle a grateful look. A few minutes later Dylan's mouth was as dry as if it was full of cotton as he heard a knock on the door.

Rachel watched her mom drive off in her red sports car. She felt a bit nervous as she was about to meet Dylan's whole family today. She knew who Ashley, Linda, and John were but everyone else she didn't know that much about. Would they even like her? What about his parents?

She knocked on the door studying the farmhouse. Ashley came to the door and let her in. This must be the grandparent's house. Belonging to Jonathan and Martha Kent. Rachel had heard Dylan and Ashley speak of them. Great, now she would be meeting them to? Rachel hoped she would make a good impression.

She had changed into jeans and a maroon t-shirt which was v-neck. She also wore a necklace she liked. Which was a Black and silver butterfly. She also had matching earrings. She followed Ashley to where everyone was and nervously stuck her hands in her jeans pockets. "Hi", she said.

Martha handed a plate to Rachel before Rachel could say anything. "What kind of pie is this?" Rachel whispered to Dylan.

"Pecan. Grandma Martha makes it often with blackberry cobbler," Dylan explained.

"I don't like pecan," Rachel said as conversation buzzed around them.

"I don't either. Just pretend it's another kind of pie you like and before you know it it's gone," Dylan said, digging into the pie with his fork as Rachel started talking to Linda, Amber, and Ashley.

Her friends were glad to see her come over. They had been wanting to invite her to some to the family gatherings but didn't know if she would be interested in coming over. Rachel had heard good things about the Kent family including a lot about Lois and Clark, and about Chloe and Oliver. Everyone sounded down to earth and friendly especially Jonathan and Martha. Rachel and the girls talked about recent Entertainment news, gossiped about School, and of course the new Teachers they had this year. They also talked about preparing for more Fall events including Fall Fest Dance, and the Charity they would be giving to around Christmas.

Rachel ate the pie. She really did hate Pecan pie and Blackberry Cobbler. But when she tasted this pie, it had actually tasted good! It was the best Pecan pie she had ever tasted. "Mrs. K, this pie is really good!" said Rachel and she meant it.

Martha smiled "Please, call me Martha. It's what everyone does".

Rachel " I actually prefer to call you Mrs. K. Mom always told me when I meet other women that I don't know very well to call them Mrs. And by their last names. She says it's more polite".

Chloe looked over at Oliver and the two exchanged looks. She really liked this girl she was well mannered, and polite to everyone.

Dylan felt his pager go off instantly. Picking it up he saw that it was from Uncle Carter and Uncle John. Apparently Hawkman and the Martian Manhunter needed something. "Bank Robbery in progress. Need backup."

"Dad, Uncle Carter and Uncle John need me and Ashley. Can we be excused?" Dylan asked.

"What for?" Amber answered for Oliver.

"Just an emergency. We'll be right back," Dylan said.

"I thought you wanted to say something to me," Rachel said, looking confused.

"I do. If you'll just wait until I get back," Dylan said over his shoulder as he and Ashley ran out the door followed by Jon and Linda.

"It seems as if he, Ashley and the twins do that a lot," Dylan heard Rachel comment as he left.


	56. Rachel gets to know Dylans family

Rachel sat around and listened to Dylan's family talk. While everyone was nice, she didn't know them well and felt shy.

To help ease some of her nerves Lois, Martha, and Chloe invited her on the front porch to have tea. The women were nice and talkative so it helped Rachel to open up some.

"Dylan tells us your real good friends with Ashley, Linda, and Jon and that's kinda how you met Dylan?" asked Chloe.

Rachel nodded "We met at a School Dance party yeah".

Lois looked at her "So do you play any sports?"

Rachel shook her head "I'm involved in a few activities. But that's it. Dance Comities, Drama, and I'm in Chorus".

"You like to sing? That's very cool". said Chloe. The only thing she ever participated in was The Torch. Both, her, Lois and Clark did.

Dylan rubbed his arms. It was more than cold and he and Ashley wore the Green Arrow costume without sleeves. There were nights that he REALLY wished he wasn't the Green Arrow.

"How much longer? And what kind of idiot would rob a bank when it's freezing?" Dylan snapped.

"I think the bank is warmer than out here," Carter said in his usual rasp.

"Probably right. I just hope Grandma Martha makes some hot chocolate for us," Dylan said as two shadows crept towards the bank and Dylan, John, Carter, and Ashley went towards the went into the house followed by his sister and Carter. John had to go back to do a police report and Carter had wanted a piece of pecan pie before heading back to Metropolis.

Martha was busy in the Kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies and making hot cocoa for the teens. She knew that when Dylan and Ashley and the others came back, they would be cold. And hot cocoa was something nice to serve your guests anyway.

She smiled as she watched everyone. It surprised her how much their family grew. Lois was expecting another baby. This would make it Lois and Clark's third child.

Rachel kept herself busy talking to Lois and Chloe. She kept wondering where Dylan, Ashley and the others were. Both her and Lois and Chloe got along great. But she already missed hanging out with people her own age. As she thought to herself pretty soon it was going to be time to participate in the Bizarre Fair. Both her and the girls usually did crafts.

She wondered what the girls would be interested in doing this year. They needed to do something different.


	57. Rachel suspects Dylan has a secret

Dylan walked into the warm kitchen, the smell of pecan pie, heavenly. "Sorry we're late. We had loose threads to tie up," Dylan said, sitting next to Rachel as Martha gave him a piece of pie and whipped cream.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked, nearly causing him to choke on the pie.

"Just a small errand for Detective Jones and Uncle Carter," Dylan said, shoveling the pie in his mouth and realizing he couldn't taste it.

"Seems like they ask all of you to go on errands a lot," Amber said, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, Uncle Carter says we're his favorites to run errands for him. He says Uncle Ollie is a cocky idiot," Linda teased. Everyone laughed, but Oliver.

"Very funny," Oliver grumbled.

"So, what are we doing for the bizarre fair?" Lois asked.

Rachel looked over at Dylan and realized that he was still hiding something from her. Something that he obviously didn't want her to know about or didn't want to trust her to know about. Then she focused on Lois's question "Um, we've talked about doing different crafts and maybe even baking some things to sell".

Lois nodded and appeared interested "Sounds fascinating. Well, if you girls ever need a big space to work in, me and Chloe can get you one or you can use the School Gym".

The girls nodded at Lois's idea. It sounded great to them. That following Monday, the girls set up things for the Bizarre. Rachel knew she had to confront Dylan about his secret, but she never knew when the perfect time to do that. She felt left out whenever him and his sister or cousins went out and did their so called errands for their Uncle. Rachel didn't buy it as errands. Something else was going on and she intended to find out what.

She kept herself busy and began to open up the items and arrange them on tables to sell.


	58. Rachel gets asked out by Mark

Dylan helped Jon carry stuff into the school in Smallville. Sometimes he wondered why he did. He didn't go to this school. Grandpa Jonathan and Grandma Martha's new daughter did, but Dylan went to the best boy's school in Metropolis and his sister, Rachel, Linda, and Jon all went to Metropolis High school.

"Well, I guess it didn't take much for Mom, Grandma, and Aunt Chloe to get you to help out, Dylan," Jon teased.

"Very funny. Actually it was Dad who said that if I didn't he wouldn't let me go out for a month," Dylan grumped. "Going out" meant going out as the Green Arrow. Jon used the same term when he was Superboy. Usually to get the boys to mind, Uncle Clark and Oliver would threaten them with staying home. Jon had once skipped school and couldn't use his powers for two weeks. That was enough of an incentive to the boys, Linda, and Ashley that their dads meant it when they punished them.

"Yeah. Dad used the same threat since Linda and I've just learned how to fly and all," Jon said.

"Ashley also said Rachel would be there as if I'd like that idea," Dylan said as they walked in the gym.

"Don't you? I thought you liked her," Jon said.

"I do. I do, but I feel like I'm going to slip and tell her my secret at any moment. Especially the other night when I had to go out," Dylan said, his mouth going dry as he saw his cousin and Rachel giggling over something as they straightened ratty old toys. Rachel was so pretty and her lips looked as if she was wearing a light pink gloss.

"Would that be so bad? Ashley has a boyfriend and she's told him her secret," Jon said.

"I just don't know how she'd handle it. I always wondered if Mom worried about me and Ashley going out with Dad, Uncle John, and Uncle Carter. I wouldn't want someone else to worry about me," Jon said as Amber, Linda, and Ashley all came over. "Hi, guys! Thanks for helping!" Ashley said enthusiastically as they pulled them to two empty tables and put them to work for the bizarre.

As Rachel helped the others set up the tables, a young guy a bit older than she was named Mark Stephens came over to talk to her. He was good looking, was on the Football team and he seemed like he was a nice guy. It turned out he was single and looking for someone to date.

"I think your pretty would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes. And whenever he was around, Rachel felt the Attractiveness around them. "I've been meaning to ask you out before, but I never got around to it always being disturbed by something else. We could catch a movie a dinner or something". he flashed a smile at her.

Rachel looked at him to see if he was being Serious and turns out he was! "Um, Sure that sounds great. How does going out at 8 tonight sound?"

"Sounds great to me I'll pick you up at 8". he winked at her and got her number from her and then went on to look at some other things.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Since when did she agree to dates so fast? She thought she was really into Dylan and she was, but lately he never seemed to want to ask her out or even let her know more about him. But still it was hard to get to know him with him being so secretive all the time. She kept waiting and waiting hoping he would ask her out but the past few weeks, her phone never rang. And the only time she would see him was when she was hanging around Ashley or Linda. Well its his loss, she told herself. Why should I put my life on hold just to wait for Dylan Queen to ask me out or to tell me his feelings? I'm a teenaged girl, I need to date. She went back to work setting up her table.

Ashley turned to her brother who kept staring at Rachel. He had watched her and Mark the Football player talk together. It was hard to tell what Dylan was thinking. "Hey, everything ok, Dylan?" she asked.


	59. Dylan feels crushed decides to move on

Author's note: This is the last and final chapter of this story and Series. My Co-writer has bailed out on me and can no longer co-write. Thanks to all of you who have sent in reviews. Please check out any other new stories/series that I will soon write.

Dylan had been watching Rachel interact with her sudden newly found love interest. Wow she had moved on fast he thought to himself. Well, it was entirely his fault anyway. He hadn't been totally honest with her about who he really was and wasn't sure she could understand completely.

Rachel deserved to be with someone else, someone whom she could trust. Dylan thought that he just couldn't be that person. Not right now, not anyhow. Rachel didn't deserve someone so dishonest And Dylan didn't want to put her in any danger anyway. He could protect her better being Green Arrow than being Dylan Queen. He looked over at his sister and smiled "Yeah, I'll be fine".

Ashley kept her eye on him. When Dylan said he was fine, she knew he wasn't really fine. But she tried not to argue with him "Alright, Just try to have a good time at the dance later, ok?"

Dylan just nodded. He wasn't planning on going to the Homecoming dance or to the Bizarre when it opened. Guys who were Superheroes just didn't go to that stuff unless they had girlfriends. Dylan's chance of getting Rachel was already gone, and it was all his fault. I'll just have to live with it like I have to live with any other choices I've made. Dylan made his way to the door and took one last look at his friends and his sister.

My job is to protect them and not get close to them he thought. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped into the night. In the distance, a Ambulance Siren whined, a woman screamed for help. This is what I'm meant to do, he thought my true destiny.

Dylan pulled out his Green Arrow and pointed it towards the nearest building. A wire shot out of it along with an anchor and it stuck to the top of the building for support. Dylan swinged upwards into the night to patrol the city once more.

The End.


End file.
